


MCRT - Even More Upside Down

by Ytteb



Series: MCRT Upside Down [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytteb/pseuds/Ytteb
Summary: This is a continuation of MCRT - Upside Down. I've included a brief summary of what happened in that story at the beginning of the first chapter so it won't matter if you haven't read the original story. As with the first story, I'm not sure how to categorise it ... chaos comes to mind ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t really expect to do a follow on from ‘MCRT – Upside down’ but here it is.
> 
> I’ll explain the basic ‘twist’ of that story below in case you haven’t read the first story (or have forgotten what happened) … so ‘spoilers’ below. 
> 
> So, in ‘MCRT Upside down’ – the team is newly formed with Tony as lead, Gibbs as SFA and Stan Burley as the Probationary Agent.  The story is concerned with them getting used to the dynamics of the new team.  This follow on continues to mess with canon and begins about three years after the first story ended.

 

As the door slammed shut behind their departing drinking companion, Tony and Gibbs looked at one another a little forlornly,

“To two-man team!” said Tony raising his glass.

“Two-man team,” responded Gibbs as he clinked his glass against Tony’s.  “But it is your fault,” he added.

“What?” asked Tony a little blearily.

“It’s your fault,” repeated Gibbs.

“How do you work that one out?” demanded Tony.

“You put it into his head,” said Gibbs.

Tony gazed sorrowfully into his beer glass and, unusually, seemed to find an answer in it.  “I guess so,” he agreed.  “Should never have sent Stan on that induction cruise.  It gave him a taste for the briny.”

Gibbs nodded but, having made his point, decided to be kind.  “Still, you kept him waiting three years,” he said fairly.

“And we gave him one hell of a send-off,” said Tony looking at the table with its numerous empty bottles and glasses bearing testimony to Stan’s recent departure.

Gibbs tiredly clinked glasses again in lieu of speaking.

“He was a good agent,” said Tony.

“One of the best,” agreed Gibbs.

“Eager.”

“Enthusiastic.”

“Bright.”

“Quick.”

“Exhausting,” sighed Tony.

The glasses knocked together once more and Gibbs and Tony took another swallow of their beers.

“’Nother one?” asked Gibbs.

Tony cudgelled his weary brain for an answer and finally managed to say, “No.  Better not.  It is a school night after all.”

Gibbs nodded.  Tony got his cell out and looked for the number of a taxi firm.  He was about to make the call when Gibbs coughed.  There was something in the cough that gave Tony pause.  He knew Gibbs hadn’t coughed because he was unwell: Gibbs famously was _never_ ill.  No, this cough had something of an embarrassed sound about it and that was as unheard of as Gibbs being sick.  Tony looked up with interest and waited to see what was about to happen.

Gibbs cleared his throat again.  “I spoke to Agent Todd the other day.”

Tony shook his head as if to clear it.  “Agent Todd?  Where’s he based?”

“She,” corrected Gibbs.  “Agent Todd is a woman.”

“OK,” said Tony obligingly.  “Where’s _she_ based?”

“She’s not,” said Gibbs.  “She’s not NCIS.”

Tony looked at his half empty glass and wondered whether drinking the rest would help his brain make sense of this.

“Caitlyn Todd,” said Gibbs encouragingly.  Tony still looked blank so Gibbs continued.  “The Secret Service agent aboard Air Force One.  You remember, our first case.”

“O-h-h,” said Tony.  “That Agent Todd.”  He took a large gulp of his remaining beer as he thought back to that first case.  The case had had a satisfactory conclusion but Tony thought it would have been solved quicker if Agent Todd had not been so fiercely protective of her territory.  He also suspected that she would have responded better if Gibbs had been team lead; Todd had not reacted well to having to defer to someone so close to her own age and had been determined to keep asserting her own competence and possible superiority.  Tony had also wondered if there hadn’t been some latent attraction between Gibbs and Todd even though the Secret Service agent was not a redhead.

“We kept in touch,” said Gibbs blandly.

“Did you?” drawled Tony suggestively.

“Yes,” said Gibbs.

“What’s she doing now?” asked Tony.  “Seem to remember she got booted off the President’s detail?”

“Yes,” said Gibbs.  “Her bosses weren’t pleased when they found out she’d been dating someone else on the staff.”

“Hmm,” said Tony thoughtfully.  “Perhaps we should have a rule against that.”

“You’re OK,” said Gibbs.  “I don’t want to date you.”

Tony pouted in mock disappointment.  “So, what’s she been up to?” he asked as he looked once more at his cell phone and tried to figure out how to call for a cab.

“She got put on to the Deputy Secretary of State’s protection detail,” said Gibbs.

“Ouch,” said Tony.  “Bet she didn’t like that.  Lots of travel to unglamorous places.”

“She put up with it,” said Gibbs.  “She knew she broke the rules.  Figured she had to take the punishment.”

“Good for her,” said Tony absently.

“But …” said Gibbs.  There was something in the tone of voice that made Tony pay attention once more.  “But she had enough.  Felt that she was never going to be moved off or promoted.  People higher up were prejudiced against her.”

“So?”

“So, she’s quit.  She’s starting FLTEC training next week.”

“For which agency?” asked Tony suspiciously.

“Ours.  NCIS.”

“Thought you said she wasn’t NCIS,” said Tony proving he wasn’t as out of it as he had seemed.

“Technically she isn’t,” said Gibbs.  “Not till next week.”

“Never knew you as one for the technicalities, Agent Gibbs,” said Tony drily.  “Go on.”

“I was one of her referees for NCIS,” said Gibbs.

“Congratulations,” said Tony.

“And I was thinking …”

“Go on.”  Tony raised his glass to his lips.

“That she could join us.  The team.”

Gibbs should perhaps have waited for Tony to have swallowed his beer before making this suggestion.  He had to waste valuable time in patting Tony’s back until he had recovered.

“Why?” asked Tony when he was able to speak again.

“She’s intelligent.  Brave.  Stands her ground.”

“I remember, Gibbs,” said Tony.  “Not sure I want the squad room to be a battle ground.”

“Spunky is good,” said Gibbs.

“So is investigative experience,” Tony pointed out.  “How many crime scenes has she worked?”

“FLETC will take care of that,” said Gibbs.  “And she’s a profiler.”

“Hmm,” said Tony with a little more interest.  “Go on.  Why do you want her?”

“I think she’d be a good addition,” said Gibbs.  “My gut says she’d work out.”

“Well …” said Tony.

“And you’ve been saying for years that we should have a woman on the team,” said Gibbs.

“And you’ve been pouring cold water on that idea for years,” said Tony.

“She’s a hard worker,” said Gibbs.  “Used to working on a team.  Did a year at law school.”

“And that’s a recommendation for you?” asked Tony in surprise.

“She quit,” said Gibbs grinning.  “ _That’s_ the recommendation!”

Tony laughed.  “It’d be a big jump,” he said.  “FLETC to MCRT.”

“Stan did it,” said Gibbs.

“True,” said Tony.  “But you’re forgetting something.”

“What?”

“McGee is joining us next week.  We’re only going to be a two-man team for four days …” he looked at his watch, “Thirteen hours and forty-five minutes.”

“I didn’t forget,” said Gibbs.  “We could do with an extra team member.  Four people on the team means we could split up more.  Cover more ground.”

“Two inexperienced agents,” said Tony.  “I’m not sure.”

“McGee may be new to full time field work but he’s helped us out before.  He’s been in NCIS four years now.  He’s not a complete Probie.”

“Not quite as green as Stan was when we first had him,” said Tony.

“Exactly,” said Gibbs.

“McGee would have seniority,” said Tony.

“Yes.”

“Heaven help him,” said Tony as he tried to picture the Kate Todd he remembered taking orders from Timothy McGee.

“You agree then?” asked Gibbs.

“I’ll think about it,” said Tony.  “It will depend on reports from FLETC.”

“Yes.”

“And the Director will have to sign off on it.  He may have ideas for Todd.”

“Yes.”

“I guess it would be good to have a woman on the team.”

“Yes.”

“And there is another advantage.”

“What’s that?” asked Gibbs.

“She obviously doesn’t mind working with you.  That’ll save some problems.”

Gibbs huffed in mock offence.

“Has she dyed her hair?” asked Tony.

“What?” asked Gibbs.

“Just wondered if she’s a redhead now,” smiled Tony.

“No,” said Gibbs.  “She’s still a brunette.”

“I haven’t said yes,” warned Tony trying not to feel like a stern parent refusing to promise his child some expensive toy for Christmas.  “No promises.”

“No, Boss,” said Gibbs.

Tony laughed.

“What?” asked Gibbs.

“Jethro, you call me _Boss_ about three times a year.  Usually when you want something!”

Gibbs grinned in appreciation.  “Hey, you gonna call that cab or stare at your cell all evening?”

Tony laughed again.  He was pretty sure that Gibbs would get his way over Agent Todd and somehow he foresaw _interesting times_ ahead.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Boss!”

Chris Pacci broke into a smile as he saw Tony walking towards him.  “Not your Boss anymore, Tony!”

“Huh,” said Tony.  “I figure your first Boss is always your Boss.  Good to see you.  How’s the nursemaiding going?”

“I’ll have you know,” said Pacci with dignity, “That teaching newbie Federal Agents is an important and stimulating job.”  He grinned at Tony as he continued, “But being an instructor here does have some similarities with kindergarten.  So what brings you to Quantico?”

“Checking out a lead on a cold case.  I thought I’d look up my Jedi Master.”

“Yeah?” asked Chris sceptically.  “You want to try that again my young Padawan?”

“Buy you a cup of coffee?” suggested Tony.  Chris nodded and let Tony take him to the cafeteria. 

“Kate Todd,” said Tony deciding to come to the point once they were sitting with their drinks.

“What about her?”

“How’s she doing?”

“Why do you want to know?” asked Pacci.

“Gibbs has taken a shine to her.”

“Really?” said Chris with speculation in his voice.

“Not in that way,” said Tony.  “At least, I don’t think so.  He thinks she’d be a good fit for the team.”

“He does?” asked Chris.  “Thought you had young McGoo now.”

“McGee,” corrected Tony.  “But I like the way your mind works.  Yeah, we’ve got McGee but we’re thinking of going up to a four man … four-person team.”

“Makes sense,” said Pacci.  “I reckon four is a good number.  So, why Todd?”

“We ran into her on our first ever case,” said Tony.  “Seems that Gibbs kept in touch with her.  Knew she’d joined the Agency and suggested her for the team.”

“You have doubts?”

Tony shrugged.  “I trust Gibbs’ judgement but …”

“But?”

“She didn’t approve of me when we met,” admitted Tony.  “Think she had me taped as a playboy.  And she was … adversarial.”

“I didn’t know you were such a diplomat,” said Pacci.

“So I’m guessing nothing’s changed?” asked Tony.

“Not really,” said Chris before engaging the sense of fair play which was integral to the man.  “But, think about it.  She’s older than most of the other students, has been holding down a highly responsible job and has a wide range of life experience.  It’s not surprising that she tries to take the lead.”

“Well …” began Tony.

“Reminds me of another late entrant,” continued Pacci.  “Someone who’d had experience of three police forces before joining NCIS.”

“I wasn’t that bad,” protested Tony.  “Was I?”

“No,” agreed Chris.  “I think you’re an instinctive team player.  Don’t think Todd has ever played team sports.”

“No,” said Tony thoughtfully.

“But she’s got potential,” said Chris.  “All that life and work experience.  Profiling training although it might be a little out of date now.  And she’s got a different view of things.”

“The feminine touch?” asked Tony.

“No,” said Chris firmly.  “Not that she’s not a woman, of course.  She’s sceptical, not willing to take things at face value.  And she has compassion and empathy.”

“She sounds perfect,” said Tony.

“Well, she’s not,” said Chris.  “That compassion and empathy? - she needs to channel that because they could lead her astray.  She relies on her … well, she wouldn’t be unfeminine enough to call it her gut … but her _instincts_.  Which is fine, but she needs to use her brain as well.  She has her prejudices which can also take her down a wrong path.  You said she had you pegged as a playboy?”  Tony winced as way of reply.  “That’s one of her prejudices.  I’m guessing she’s had some bad experiences with men and she projects those on to all the men she meets.  She comes from a large family which struggled financially so she distrusts people who come from money.”

“No wonder she didn’t like me,” commented Tony.  Chris shrugged.  “But you think she can get over all that?”

“If I didn’t, I’d have recommended her training be terminated,” said Chris.  Tony believed him.  Pacci was the kindest, gentlest person he knew but he could be relentless in the pursuit of what he believed to be right.  “On the right team, and managed right, she could be a great agent.  She just needs to know that she isn’t one yet.”

“And you think the MCRT is the right team?”

“Could be,” said Chris.  “But it would be a challenge but I think she’d do best being put on a high profile team – it wouldn’t faze her like it would other Probies.”

“OK, thanks, Boss.”

“You don’t look convinced,” observed Chris.

“I’m not.  But I trust your judgement and I trust Gibbs’.  I’ll make my mind up after I speak to her.”

“She’s walking towards us now,” said Chris, “You can do it now if you want.”  Tony didn’t disagree and stayed where he was.  “Kate,” said Pacci as she drew near to their table, “How did the map reading exercise go?”

Kate didn’t answer directly.  “When did you say that the sensitivity training was happening?” she demanded.  She swept on before Chris could answer, “The men on my team assumed that as a woman I’d be incapable of reading a map.  Said it was a proven medical fact that women don’t have a sense of direction and that they should take the lead in the exercise.  Idiots!  I’m perfectly capable of reading a map.”

“Actually,” said Tony, “I think I saw something that suggested that men might have a better sense of direction.  Something to do with testosterone.”

Kate glared at him, “Testosterone is to blame for a lot of things!  I bet it was a man who wrote that article.  Where was it?  GQ?”

Tony suspected he’d seen the report on TV but decided not to admit that, “I think it was research by the Norwegian University of Science and Technology,” he said pleasantly.  “But I expect it was led by a man.  After all, the Scandinavians are renowned for their gender bias.”  He smiled sweetly.

Kate’s eyes narrowed as she considered this response but Pacci intervened before she could inadvertently scupper her chances of being offered a plum role with NCIS.  “This is Special Agent Tony DiNozzo,” he said.  “Agent in Charge of the Major Case Response Team at the Navy Yard.”

“Oh,” said Kate. 

“We’ve met before,” said Tony continuing to smile pleasantly.  “On Air Force One.  You used to work on the President’s detail, I believe.”

“Yes,” said Kate still uncharacteristically lost for words.

“Agent DiNozzo wants to speak with you,” said Chris getting up to go.  “Good to see you, Tony.”

“And you, Boss,” said Tony.

“Boss?” asked Kate as she watched Pacci leave.  “Agent Pacci is your Boss?”

“Used to be,” said Tony, “He was my first supervisor when I joined NCIS.  It’s still habit to call him Boss.  So, NCIS – how’s it going?”

“Fine.  Good,” said Kate.

“Despite working with male chauvinists?”

“I wouldn’t say they’re chauvinists,” said Kate trying to be fair, “I think they just need a little re-educating.”

“I see,” said Tony.  “Tell me, what do you know about the MCRT?”

“I know it’s Agent Gibbs’ team.  I mean, the team that Agent Gibbs is on,” said Kate.  “I know that it deals with the big cases and that it’s got a high success rate.”

“Agent Gibbs has suggested that you might be a good fit for the team.”

Kate smiled.  “Did he?”

“What do you think?  Would you be interested?”

“It depends,” said Kate.  “What would you see my role being?”

Tony smiled again, even more pleasantly this time.  “You would be the Probationary Agent on the team,” he said.  “You’d be learning how to put into practice the FLETC training.”  He relented a little as he saw Kate’s pleased look fade.  “But you bring useful experience with you.  The Secret Service background could be helpful and I understand that you have profiling training.  That’s something which we don’t currently have on the team.  Gibbs and I tend to rely on our instincts but we should probably use a more scientific approach.”

“I could help with that,” agreed Kate.

“So you would be interested?” asked Tony.

“I could be,” said Kate.

Tony laughed.  “Agent Todd, you do know that probationary agents don’t get a choice of their assignment?  I’m not asking you these questions because I’m negotiating with you but because I don’t want to offer a position on my team to anyone who isn’t 100% committed.”

“I would be,” said Kate hastily.  “I would like to work on the MCRT.”

“OK,” said Tony.  “We’ve added another member to the team.  He’s also a probationary field agent but he’s been with NCIS some years working as a case officer at Norfolk and doing some TAD with us.  He’d be senior to you.  Can you cope with that?”

“I’m guessing you’re telling me that I would have to,” said Kate.

“You catch on fast, Agent Todd,” said Tony approvingly.  “I don’t want to mislead you about the nature of your position on the team.”

“I understand.”

“Having said that, I believe in using the talents of team members.  If someone is best in a particular area I will let that person take the lead in that area whatever their seniority.”

“Right,” said Kate looking brighter again.

“But the buck stops with me,” said Tony.  “I’m in charge.  Understood?”

“Understood.”

“Good.  The final assignments are up to the Director but I’ll ask that you be assigned to the Navy Yard.”

“Thank you.”

“See you in a month or so,” said Tony standing up and shaking Kate’s hand.

NCISNCIS

Some weeks later, the MCRT had four members.

“Come on, McGee,” said Tony encouragingly, “It’s PT this morning.  Agent Gibbs is waiting for us.”

“Right,” said Tim looking visible nervous.  “Er, he won’t kill me, will he?”

“No,” said Tony, “He won’t do that.  He hates filling out those ‘accidental death’ forms.”

“Oh,” said Tim apparently not reassured by this answer.  “Wow,” he continued.

Tony followed Tim’s gaze and saw Agent Todd was already in the gymnasium and was practising her splits.  He looked down at his baggy shorts and tee-shirt and wondered why Kate preferred to wear her extremely form-fitting leggings and top.  Tony decided it was not an area where he and Kate would ever agree but he was fairly sure that she would not approve of Tim’s appreciative stare.

“Eyes front, Tim,” he warned.  “That’s just an NCIS agent warming up.”

“Yes,” said Tim distractedly.  “I’ve never seen such a flexible one.”

Gibbs strode up to them.  Tony still had him in charge of the team’s physical fitness.  “McGee, you’re with Kate.  Tony, you’re with me.  In the ring.”

Tony nodded somewhat uneasily.  There was something predatory in Kate’s cool look towards McGee but he decided he couldn’t do anything about that for the moment as he needed to focus as much as possible on the contest with Gibbs who toyed with him for a while, allowing him to land some punches before taking him down.

“You could give me the illusion of being better than you,” said Tony plaintively as he stared up at Gibbs from the floor.

“Where would be the fun in that?” asked Gibbs.

“Fun?” replied Tony.  “You think this is _fun?”_

“You love it,” said Gibbs.

Tony didn’t admit it but he did enjoy the sparring sessions with Gibbs.  He knew that his hand to hand skills had improved immeasurably over the years of fighting with Gibbs and that he was a match for most people, just not Gibbs.  Occasionally he did get the better of his Senior Field Agent and he relished those times.  Today was not one of those days and he rolled over on to his front the better to see how McGee and Kate were getting on.  He winced as he saw McGee sail over Kate’s head and crash to the floor.  From the sweat pouring off his body, Tony guessed this was not the first fall Kate had inflicted on him.

“She’s good,” said Gibbs as he also watched the other team members.

“Ruthless,” said Tony.

“Hmm,” said Gibbs.  “I think McGee’s holding back.”

“You think he’s _letting_ her do that?” asked Tony as Tim was thrown again and pinioned to the floor.

“He’s being a gentleman,” said Gibbs.  “Don’t think he’s ever grappled with a woman before.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” said Tony thoughtfully, “I think he’s had his moments.”

Gibbs glared at him, “Not that type of grappling.”

As they watched, McGee seemed to decide that being a gentleman was too painful and he took Kate off guard and brought her to the floor where she lay grinning up at him.  Gibbs and Tony walked towards them but Tony was interrupted by his cell ringing.

“Not bad, you two,” said Gibbs as he drew near.  “McGee, that was a good throw at the end.”

“Thanks, Agent Gibbs,” said Tim.  “I haven’t wrestled with a girl … woman before.”

“I’m not a woman,” said Kate.

“You’re not?” said Tim in patent disbelief.

“I’m an NCIS special agent,” she replied.

“Who’s about to go out on her first case,” said Tony as he stowed his cell phone away.  “Come on.”

Tim groaned as he dragged himself to his feet and then found himself on the floor again as Kate took advantage of his standing in front of her and kicked him in the crotch.

“Should’ve worn a cup,” shrugged Gibbs as he prepared to walk towards the changing area.

Kate jumped to her feet and clapped her hands together in satisfaction.

“Agent Gibbs,” said Tony.  “Call Ducky.”

“What?” asked Gibbs. “Why?”

“I think Agent McGee needs medical attention,” said Tony frowning as he looked down at Tim writhing unhappily on the floor.

“I’m … fi-ne …” Tim managed to gasp.

“You’re not fine,” said Tony.  “Agent Gibbs – Ducky, now.  Please!”

When Tony spoke in that tone of voice even Gibbs jumped to obey.  Kate stood uncertainly, not sure what was going on but hesitating to go and change.

“Special Agent Todd,” said Tony.  “Go home.”

“What?” asked Kate.

“You heard me.  Go home.”

“But we’ve got a case,” said Kate.

“It wasn’t a suggestion,” said Tony.  “You’re suspended.  Go home.”

“But …” said Kate.  “Why?”

For answer Tony pointed to McGee who was still breathless from the pain he was in.

“It was a jo…”

“Don’t tell me that was a joke,” said Tony.  “Go home.  Call me at 07.00 tomorrow.  I’ll have decided by then whether you will be returning to the team.”

Kate stared at Tony.  Gibbs had finished his call to summon Ducky and he jerked his head slightly to indicate that she should go.

“You take your instructions from me, Special Agent Todd,” said Tony.  “Not Agent Gibbs.”  Kate opened her mouth to try and explain but Tony cut her off.  “Believe me, Special Agent Todd, at the moment I really, really don’t want to hear anything from you.  Go!”

Kate went.  Quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs sighed as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs to his basement.  He wasn’t surprised that Kate was paying him a visit although he had hoped to remain undisturbed.

“Gibbs,” she said by way of greeting.

“Kate,” said Gibbs.  He cast a quick glance at her and saw that she looked pale and anxious.  He decided to let her open the conversation.

“I didn’t believe it,” she said finally.

“What?” asked Gibbs.

“When they said you were building a boat in your basement.  I mean, that’s crazy.”

Gibbs shrugged and waited for her to come to the real point of her visit.

“What do you think’s going to happen?” she asked eventually.

“To the boat?” asked Gibbs innocently.

“No, not the boat!” she snapped.  “I don’t care what happens to your damned boat!  You can chop it up for matchsticks for all I care.”

Gibbs put down his plane, picked up his jar of bourbon and then, with an air of making himself comfortable, sat down and gazed at Kate as she paced up and down.  This silent watching seemed finally to calm Kate down and she flung herself down on a dusty chair.

“What’s going to happen to me?” she asked.

“Don’t know,” admitted Gibbs.

“He hasn’t spoken to you about it?” asked Kate.

“Nope.  We were kinda busy.  Had to work a crime scene with just the two of us.”

“Two of you?”

“McGee couldn’t walk straight.  He was in no fit state to go out to a crime scene.”

“Oh,” said Kate.  “But what do you think he’ll do?”

“Don’t know,” repeated Gibbs.  “Not something I’ve run into before.”

“But you didn’t think it was anything bad, did you?” pressed Kate.  “I mean, you just told McGee he should have worn a cup.  Which he should have.”

“So it was McGee’s fault?” asked Gibbs.

Kate looked uncomfortable for a moment but stood her ground.  “He should have been more prepared.”

“That’s one way of looking at it,” said Gibbs.

“It’s the way you looked at it.”

“Doesn’t matter how I looked at it,” said Gibbs, “It’s how Tony looked at it that matters.”

“He won’t kick me off the team, will he?” asked Kate.  “For something that was … a joke?”  Gibbs shrugged again.  “I gave up a lot to join NCIS,” she continued.  “I had security at the Secret Service.  What will happen if he sacks me?  I won’t get another job with a federal agency.  Nobody will want me.”

“Tony’s fair,” said Gibbs.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Kate despairingly.

“What I said.  He’ll weigh things up.  You’ll get your chance to explain.  And, as far as I know, he didn’t contact HR about a reassignment.”

“So it’ll be OK?” said Kate hopefully.  “I mean it was meant as a joke.  And he does want me on the team, _he_ came to me.  That must mean something.”

Gibbs coughed.  “I suggested you for the team,” he admitted.  “Took a bit of convincing.  He spoke to Pacci as well.  Chris spoke up for you.”

“So he doesn’t want me on the team?” said Kate with a return to gloom.

“He figures you’ve got potential,” said Gibbs.  “And he doesn’t give up easily.”

“So I guess I shouldn’t either,” said Kate attempting to be cheerful.

“Just think about what you’re going to say to him tomorrow,” advised Gibbs.

“What do you suggest?”

“The truth,” said Gibbs simply.  “That usually works.”

Kate stayed silent for a minute or so as she digested this advice.  Then she asked in a different tone, “Why aren’t you team lead?”

Gibbs laughed.  “Why?  You think I’d be _easier_ to work for?  Dream on.”

“No.  I didn’t exactly mean that.  I mean, you’ve worked for NCIS longer than DiNozzo.  Done important work.  Why didn’t the Director put you in charge?”

“Ask the Director,” said Gibbs.  “But it seems to have worked out OK so far.”

“I guess,” said Kate.

“Go home,” said Gibbs.  “Get some rest.  And don’t be late phoning tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Gibbs,” said Kate.  She stood up and brushed the sawdust off her pants.

“Kate,” said Gibbs as she reached the foot of the stairs.  “Don’t underestimate Tony.  There’s more to him than meets the eye.  As other people have discovered to their cost.  Don’t be one of them.”

Kate nodded and climbed the stairs.  Gibbs watched her go and wondered if the four-person team would be down to three the next day.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs and McGee were in the squad room well before 07.00 the next day.  They wanted to be sure they didn’t miss anything.  Tony arrived five minutes after they were seated at their desks.  Gibbs noticed that he looked tired.  Tony spotted Gibbs looking at him,

“Rough night,” he said.  “Didn’t sleep much.”

Gibbs nodded, wondering if this boded well or badly for Kate.  At 06.55, Tony’s phone rang.

“Good morning, Special Agent Todd,” said Tony.  “Where are you?  OK, I expect to see you in the squad room in ten minutes.”  He put the phone down and looked at McGee.  “Tim, how you doing today?  Can you walk in a straight line now?”

McGee winced.  “Yes, Boss.  Ducky’s instructions about ice packs worked real well.”

Tony nodded.  “Good.”

“And I went into my local Sports shop on the way home last night.  Bought some shock core supporters.”

“What?” asked Tony.

“Cups,” said Gibbs succinctly.

“Put them in my locker,” said Tim.  “I’ll be prepared next time.”

Tony smiled.  “Good work, McGoo.”

“McGee,” corrected Tim.  “It’s McGee, not McGoo.”

“Blame Pacci,” said Tony absently.  “He put it in my head.”

Tim frowned.  He had always liked Chris Pacci but now he wondered if he had misjudged the man.  Before he could argue the point, he saw Kate walk into the squad room and stand in front of Tony’s desk.

“Special Agent Todd,” said Tony.  “Come with me.  I have a conference room ready.”

Kate nodded and followed Tony towards the stairs.  She managed friendly nods to Tim and Gibbs who watched her go.

“What do you think’s going to happen, Agent Gibbs?” asked Tim.

“Don’t know.  But a tip for you.  It’s not a good sign when Tony calls you ‘Special Agent.’”

Tim nodded and looked as if he wanted to write that down.

“Take a seat, Special Agent Todd,” said Tony when they arrived at the conference room.  When they were both settled, he continued, “I’d like you to explain what happened yesterday in the gym.”

“Well,” said Kate.  “Agent McGee and I grappled.  I got the better of him for most of the session although towards the end he was beginning to do a little better.  Agent Gibbs came and told me … us … that we’d done well.  Agent McGee stood up and left himself in a vulnerable position so I … took advantage of that.”

“And why did you do that?”

“I don’t understand,” said Kate.

“Why did you take advantage of his _vulnerability?_ ”

“It was instinctive,” replied Kate.

Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.  “Tell me, is that the sort of behaviour which is condoned in the Secret Service?”

“We were trained to fight at the highest level,” said Kate.

“That doesn’t quite answer my question,” said Tony.  “Was deliberately injuring a co-worker deemed to be acceptable?”

“I suppose not,” said Kate.  “But that wasn’t my intention.”

“And what was your intention, Special Agent Todd?”

“To fight to the best of my abilities.”

“And did you feel any sense of responsibility when you were ‘fighting to the best of your abilities?”

“I don’t understand,” said Kate.

“No,” sighed Tony again, “I don’t suppose you do.  I watched some of your sparring with Agent McGee.  It seemed to me that you enjoyed humiliating him and that you were making a point.”

“I thought Tim should be made aware that he wasn’t as good of a fighter as he thought,” said Kate.

“And you thought that was _your_ job?” asked Tony.  “Although Agent Gibbs is in charge of PT for our team?”

“Are you saying that Agent Gibbs would have gone easier on Tim?” asked Kate.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, Special Agent Todd.  When Stan Burley was the Probationary Agent on our team Gibbs sparred with him on a regular basis and managed to boost his confidence rather than destroy it.”

“He didn’t seem to be going easy on you,” Kate pointed out.

Tony winced.  “No, he didn’t.  But he knows me well and knows my level of ability and my level of confidence.  He knows that I’m aware of my limitations and won’t be undermined if he beats me.  I guess you could say that he profiled me and knows how best to spar with me.”

“So you think I should have gone easy on Tim?” asked Kate.

“Not necessarily,” said Tony.  “I would have preferred that you didn’t see fit to wipe the floor with him quite so comprehensively but I would have trusted Gibbs to address that in the next session.  What I really object to was your kicking Agent McGee when the training session was clearly over.  I don’t understand why you did that.”

“I didn’t think it would hurt him so much,” said Kate.

Tony raised a sceptical eyebrow.  “Really?  That doesn’t say much for your observational skills, Special Agent Todd.  You and Agent McGee were in close physical contact for a prolonged period of time.  I would have expected you to register that he was not wearing a cup.”

“He should have been,” said Kate.

“Maybe,” agreed Tony, “But he wasn’t.  And whether or not he was, he would not be expecting a co-worker to attack him once the training session had been brought to a halt.”

“It won’t happen again,” said Kate.

“Explain to me again why you kicked Agent McGee yesterday,” said Tony.

Kate was about to launch into her explanation that she felt Tim needed to be shown how inadequate he was when she remembered Gibbs’ words of the previous evening about telling the truth.

“I guess I was trying to impress everyone.  And I got carried away.  I went too far,” she said.

Tony smiled for the first time.

“Thank you,” he said.  “Let me tell you why your actions yesterday concerned me so much.  We have to work together as a team.  We have to go out into the field in potentially dangerous situations and we have to trust one another.  We have to know that our co-workers will have our back in every situation without any hesitation.”

“Of course,” said Kate.

“And do you think that your actions yesterday will boost Agent McGee’s confidence that you will have his back?”

“Perhaps not.”

“Perhaps not.  And you, having attacked Agent McGee, will you be convinced that he will have your back?”

“I hope so,” said Kate.

“I hope so too,” said Tony.  “Special Agent Todd, I am not pleased that you allowed your _excitement_ to cloud your judgement yesterday: you need to work on that.  I am also not pleased that you caused physical harm to Agent McGee: our work is dangerous enough without injuries being caused by a co-worker.  I expect you to be more responsible in future.”

“Does that mean I have a future?” asked Kate.  “On the team?”

“Yes,” said Tony.  “For the moment I consider that yesterday’s suspension is punishment enough.  I won’t take any further action but I will if there is any repeat.  Do you understand?”

“Yes,” said Kate.

“And I expect you to apologise to Agent McGee.”

“Yes.”

“And mean it,” said Tony.

Kate nodded.

As they returned to the squad room, Tony said to Kate,

“You shouldn’t underestimate Tim you know, Special Agent Todd.  Rumour has it that a guy at Norfolk parked in his space and the next day fluffy pink rabbits were sent to all the department heads and payment came out of the poor schmuck’s bank account.  Put Tim near a computer and he can do pretty much anything.”  He smiled smugly and went to sit at his desk.  “Agent McGee, Special Agent Todd has something to say to you.”

Kate walked up to Tim’s desk.  “Tim, I’m sorry about yesterday.  I got carried away.  I shouldn’t have kicked you in the … I shouldn’t have kicked you where I kicked you.  I’m sorry that I did it and I’m sorry that you were hurt.”

Tim stared wide-eyed at Kate.  “Er … thank you, Agent Todd … Kate.  I appreciate that.”

Kate remained where she was a little uncertain what to do next.  “Um,” continued Tim, “Perhaps we could spar again some time.  Some of those moves were interesting.  I’d like to learn more.”

“He’s bought some shock core supporters,” chipped in Gibbs.

“What?” asked Kate.

“Cups,” said Tony.

“Oh,” said Kate.  “Yes, I’d like that, Tim.”

“Right,” said Tony.  “Now that’s done perhaps you could go and get us all some coffee, Special Agent Todd.”

Kate nodded humbly as she recognised what her role would be for the next few days.  She took their orders and went off to the break room.  McGee waited until she’d gone and then went over to Tony’s desk,

“Uh, Boss.”

“Yes, Tim?” said Tony looking up from examining a stain he had just spotted on his tie.

“You know it was just a rumour about those fluffy rabbits?”

“I know, McGee,” said Tony with a smile.  “I just thought it would be good to warn Kate.”

“Because,” continued Tim, “I would never have done that.”

“Of course not,” said Tony soothingly.

“Besides,” said Tim, “It was singing skunks.  To everyone.”  He winked at Tony and walked away.  Tony gazed after him in shock as he realised that not only had McGee just _winked_ at him but that he might be even more dangerous than he’d thought.  He put his head in his hands as he wondered what sort of monstrous team he had created.


	4. Chapter 4

Sparring sessions in the NCIS gym were polite and somewhat restrained for the next few days but finally everyone relaxed.  McGee learned to take Kate down.  Kate continued mostly to wipe the floor with Tim but refrained from kicking him when he was off-guard.  Gibbs was largely unaffected and demolished Tony most days although DiNozzo was trying not to crow over having landed what he termed a _sweet left hook_ and which Gibbs called a _lucky shot_.  Whatever the truth of the affair, Tony had to suppress a grin every time he saw Gibbs’ black eye.

The team had a couple of cases which they solved easily enough and which helped them get used to working together well.  Gibbs suspected that Tony had handpicked the cases and had passed some over to other teams but he didn’t voice his suspicions out loud.  He approved Tony’s strategy.

A month or so after Kate had joined the team she was working on a report when she overheard Gibbs and Tony talking on their way back from the break room.

“I don’t what to do, Gibbs,” said Tony.

“Huh,” grunted Gibbs.

“She had me up all night.  I’m exhausted.”

“Huh,” said Gibbs again.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong.  She’s wonderful.  But so demanding.”

“You know,” said Kate as her co-workers reached her desk, “Men are pigs!”

Tony looked startled but Tim hurried up before he could reply.

“Boss, the firing range is free for an hour.  You said I could do the extra training today?”

“Sure,” said Tony.  Suddenly the prospect of remaining in the office with a Kate who was pissed off for some reason was less than appealing.  “I’ll come with you.  I could do with some practice.”

“I’ll come too,” said Gibbs also deciding that he didn’t want to stay in the office.

Kate returned to her report trying not to feel left out.  Half an hour later she realised that someone was standing in front of her desk.

“Can I help you?” she asked, “um, Commander?” she added having looked at the visitor’s uniform.

“I’m here to see Special Agent DiNozzo,” came the reply.

“I’m afraid he’s not here at the moment,” said Kate.  “Can I help?”

“Not unless you were party to the Mathieson case three months ago?”

“No.  But I can research the case if that would help?”

“No.  It needs to be Agent DiNozzo.  When will he be back?”

“It shouldn’t be long,” said Kate.  “He and another agent have gone to the firing range to get some practice in.”

“And you didn’t need to go?”

“No,” said Kate.  “I’ve more than reached the regulatory requirements.”

The Commander smiled.  “Congratulations.”

Kate smiled back.  She liked the Commander’s upright bearing and cool confidence and she realised she was feeling a bit starved of the company of smart female high achievers.  “I’m about to go for coffee,” she said, “Would you like to join me?  Agent DiNozzo should be back soon.”

“Why not?  I’m Commander Faith Coleman by the way.”

“Special Agent Kate Todd.  Pleased to meet you.”

“Likewise.  So, I haven’t seen you here before.  Are you new to the team?”

“Yes.  I was with the Secret Service before.”  Faith gazed at her respectfully and Kate found herself adding, “I was on the President’s detail … for a while.”

“Impressive,” said Faith.  “You must tell me more.”

A few minutes later the pair were seated in the break room with their cups of coffee.

“So, Agent Todd, you must have found NCIS quite a change from the Secret Service?”

“Yes,” said Kate, “But it’s been interesting.  Very male dominated, of course.”

“Of course,” murmured Faith.

“It’s a challenge being the only female on the team,” sighed Kate.

“In what way?”

“Oh, they’re not openly sexist,” said Kate hastily.

“I would hope not,” said Faith.  “And, forgive me, but I can’t imagine that you would stand for it anyway?”

“I wouldn’t,” agreed Kate, warming even more to this person who seemed to understand her so well already.  “It’s more indirect.  And it’s mostly kindly meant.  You know, not exactly trying to protect me but slightly hesitant.  And it does have advantages.”

“It does?”

“Hmm, they tend not to give me the scummy jobs.  Sort of a reverse discrimination.  I think they’re anxious that they shouldn’t give me the dirty jobs because it might look like discrimination so they do them themselves.”

“And you let them?” asked Faith.

Kate shrugged.  “It’s sort of their fault.  If they weren’t stuck with their Victorian ideas, they’d realise what they’re doing.”

Faith took a sip of her coffee.  “You seem to have them weighed up pretty well.”

“I’m a profiler,” said Kate, “It comes naturally to me.”

“I’m sure you’re a great addition to the team,” said Faith.

“I hope so,” said Kate sincerely.  “Tony … Agent DiNozzo … admitted when he asked me to join the team that they were in need of a more scientific approach.  You know, that it was time for them not to rely on instinct alone.”

Faith opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted,

“And to what do we owe the honour of a visit from JAG?” asked Tony as he came into the break room.

“JAG?” asked Kate.

Tony pointed to the two gold oak leaves on Faith’s uniform.  “Judge Advocate General Corps,” he said.  “You need to get up to speed with the insignia, Kate.”

Kate flushed with embarrassment but tried to laugh it off, “I’m still trying to learn it all,” she said to Faith.  “Tony, this is Commander …”

“Commander Faith Coleman,” finished Tony, “I know the Commander.  What are you doing here, Commander?”

“I’m here to go over your testimony at Captain Mathieson’s court martial,” she said.

“I thought that was Captain Leinhover’s case,” said Tony.

“He’s out with the stomach flu,” said Faith.  “He asked me to fill in for him today.  He’s anxious not to lose any time.”

“OK,” said Tony agreeably.  “Let me go get the file.”

“I’ll come with you,” said Faith.

Kate watched them go and noticed with mixed feelings that Tony took care to open the door for the Commander and let her go through ahead of him.

An hour later, Gibbs got a call from Dispatch.

“Kate, go get DiNozzo.  Tell him that we got a call out to a potential domestic disturbance in Arlington.  Petty Officer is holed up with his family.  McGee and I will go down to the garage and get the van ready.”

“On it,” said Kate.  She was excited to be on her way to a case and pleased that Gibbs’ ‘indirect discrimination’ had excused her from prepping the van.  She hastened to the conference room where Tony and the Commander were meeting.  She tapped on the door and went in.

“Gibbs sent me,” she said.  “We’ve got a call out.”

She noticed that Tony was sprawled in a chair while Faith was sitting upright and correct with legal pad, perfectly sharpened pencils and paperwork lined up neatly before her.

“OK,” said Tony.  “I’m sorry, Commander, I have to go.”

“Of course,” said Faith.  “I’ll arrange another time.  Agent Todd, it was good to meet you.”

“And you,” said Kate sincerely.

As they left the room, Tony said, “You and the Commander seemed to get on.”

“It was good to meet a high achieving woman,” said Kate.

“You should set up a sorority,” said Tony.

Kate glared at him but decided to annoy him by taking him seriously, “Perhaps we will,” she said, “After all, it would be good for some members of our team to be on good terms with lawyers.”

“Agent Todd,” said Tony mockingly, “Are you implying that Agent McGee is lacking in that regard?”

They had reached the garage by then so Kate was saved from having to reply to this patently absurd suggestion.  McGee was the soul of politeness to everyone: it drove her mad at times.

NCISNCIS

“You can’t brood over it, McGee,” said Gibbs some hours later.  “You have to suck it up.”

The team had been back at the Navy Yard for an hour or so.  The domestic disturbance had escalated into a hostage situation with Petty Officer Franklin Wilson holding his wife and young children at gunpoint.  It had appeared that Tony had successfully talked him down and Wilson had agreed to come out of the house and bring the episode to a peaceful conclusion.  It wasn’t clear what had happened but something had spooked him as he walked down the path and he had grabbed his youngest child and drawn a weapon in readiness to shoot.  McGee had been in the best position and had taken the shot.  Wilson had been rushed to the hospital where he was undergoing emergency surgery.

“You did well, Tim,” said Kate walking over to his desk.  “It was a good outcome.  You should be proud.”

Tim looked up at her with big eyes.  Kate realised that he needed something else.  “My first shooting.  I froze for a second.  Someone else had to take the shot.  You didn’t hesitate – like I said, you did well.”  She patted him on the shoulder and he nodded.

“McGee,” said Gibbs, “It’s over.  Don’t brood, don’t second guess yourself.  You did what you had to do.  Move on.”

“Yes, Gibbs,” said McGee half-heartedly.

“Go home,” said Kate kindly.  “You’ve finished the report.  You’re done.”

“I will,” said McGee, “In a minute.  Er, where’s Tony?”

“With the Director,” said Gibbs.  “He’s filling him on the shooting.  Don’t worry, you did what you had to.  You won’t be in any trouble.”

“Trouble?” said McGee.  “What kind of trouble?”

“You’re not in trouble, Tim,” said Kate.  “We all know that you did what had to be done.  But the Director has to be told about each shooting.  He has to be satisfied it was justified.”

“And it was,” said Gibbs.  “it’s just a formality.  Nothing to worry about.”

“You sure you’re all right?” asked Kate softly.

“I’m fine.  Thank you,” said Tim.

“See you in the morning,” said Gibbs heading for the elevator.

Kate hesitated.  “You sure you’re OK?  You don’t want some company?  We could go for dinner?  To that Italian place you like?”

Tim tried not to feel sick at the thought of eating.  “No, really.  Thank you.  I’m fine.  I’m just going to tidy up a little and then I’ll go.”

“If you’re sure,” said Kate.  “Call me if you change your mind.  I’ll see you in the morning.”

Tim wasn’t sure how long he sat unseeing in front of his computer but he jumped when he realised that Tony was leaning on his desk.

“Why you still here, Probie?” he asked.

“Uh.  I’m just leaving,” said Tim reaching out to switch off his PC.

“You did well today, Tim,” said Tony.

“So everyone says,” said McGee with a touch of bitterness.

“Well, they’re right.  You saved that kid’s life.”

“And I might have cost someone else theirs,” said Tim.

Tony sighed.  “Petty Officer Wilson took that risk when he imprisoned his family,” he said.

“There might have been another way,” said McGee.

“There wasn’t,” said Tony flatly.  “Not for you.”

“But …”

“Listen, Tim.  You did what you’re trained for and you did it to the best of your ability.  You can’t second guess yourself.”

“That’s what Gibbs said.”

“And he was right.”

“I know,” sighed Tim.

“But it’s not enough, is it?  We can’t help it sometimes.  You don’t think I haven’t been trying to work out if I could have done more?  Could have calmed Wilson down more?  Stopped it getting out of control?”

“It wasn’t your fault,” said Tim.  “You were great.  I never thought you’d get him to agree to come out.  But you did.”

“Easy to see that from the outside, isn’t it?” said Tony.  Tim nodded.  “So you have to trust us when we say that you did everything by the book.  You did it right.”

“So why does it feel so wrong,” Tim blurted out.  “Why do I feel like this?”

“Is that what’s worrying you?”

“What if feeling like this means I’m not cut out to be a federal agent?  Perhaps I should go back to being a case worker at Norfolk.  Or transfer to Cyber Crimes.”

“Perhaps you should,” said Tony thoughtfully.  “But, Tim, I’d be more worried if you didn’t feel like this.”

“You would?”

“You shot someone today, Tim.  You might have killed him.”  Tim buried his face in his hands.  “And I don’t want an agent on my team ever to think that’s not something that touches them.  I don’t want you to take it lightly.”

“You don’t?”

“No.  Because it’s a serious thing.  I don’t want shooting someone to be your first resort – I want it to be your last resort but one you take without hesitation when you know it’s the right thing to do.  And it was the right thing to do today.”

“I know,” said Tim, “But that doesn’t seem to help at the moment.”

“I know, Kid,” said Tony compassionately.  “First time I shot at someone I peed my pants!  And I nearly quit being a police officer as well.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because someone told me that I had potential.  That I’d done the right thing but that it should always be a painful thing.  That if it ever stopped being painful – well, that was the time to quit.”

Tim was silent for a few moments before saying resolutely, “Thank you.  That means a lot.  And I won’t tell anyone about you peeing your pants.”

“You’d better not,” said Tony.  “Remember I have the power to make your life a misery.  Agent Gibbs is looking for fresh meat, you know.  You think Kate is tough … you haven’t sparred with Gibbs when he’s still after revenge for a black eye.”

Tim laughed.

“Come on,” said Tony.  “I’m hungry.  You want to go to that Italian place you were telling me about?”

Tim suddenly realised that he was hungry after all.

“I’d like that,” said Tim. 

Tony’s desk phone rang.  “You go on.  I’ll catch you up downstairs.”

Tim nodded and hurried off.  A couple of minutes later, Tony put the phone down.  He made a note on his memo pad to arrange a psych evaluation for Tim and decided that the news that Petty Officer Wilson had died on the operating table could wait for the next day.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Where’s Kate?” asked McGee when he arrived to work one morning a few weeks after the shooting of Franklin Wilson.

“Sensitivity seminar,” said Gibbs briefly.

“What?  Why?” asked McGee.

“I decided that she wasn’t up to speed on principles of gender equality,” said Tony absently as he looked gloomily at a mark on his tie.

“What?  Are you serious?” said Tim anxiously.  Tony looked up at him with a surprised look on his face.  McGee swallowed nervously as he realised he might have just accidentally insulted his Boss.  “I-I-I mean,” he said hastily, “I mean … Kate?  Not up to speed on gender equality?  She seems to have written the handbook.  She won’t want to go to a class on it.”

“Relax,” said Tony.  “Each team had to send someone.  You went on the last one.  The tutor claimed Gibbs gave him a nervous breakdown last time …”

“You could have gone,” suggested McGee.

“Yeah, I could have,” said Tony.  “But I …”

“Didn’t want to,” Gibbs completed for him.

“I didn’t sleep well last night,” confessed Tony.  “It wouldn’t look good if I fell asleep instead of absorbing the niceties of inter-gender politics.”

“But …” said Tim who was clearly still dreading Kate’s return.

“Chill,” yawned Tony.  “She’ll love it.”

“She will?” queried Tim.

“Sure.  It would be like sending you on a cyber SF intermodular CSGI webinar,” said Tony.

“What’s that?” asked McGee.

“I don’t know,” admitted Tony, “But you get the idea.  If I sent you on a sciencey internetty cybery geeky thing you’d love it even if you knew more about it than the tutor.”

“I suppose,” said McGee doubtfully.

“Or if I went on a class about crime solving using movies.  I’d love it.”

“Do they really have those?” asked Tim.

“No,” said Tony regretfully, “But they totally should.  And if I sent Gibbs to a session about crime scenes in forests … he’d be as happy as … something very happy.  So long as there was coffee available.”

“Did someone mention coffee?” said Gibbs who had returned to examining a case file while the discussion was going on but had perked up when he heard the word ‘coffee’.

“It’ll be fine,” said Tony.  “Don’t worry.”

Tim kindly went to get Gibbs a coffee as it appeared that his mug had been empty for about five minutes and found that Kate had returned in his absence.  She was looking glum and Tim suspected that Tony had been wrong about the joy she would get from attending the seminar.

“Can I get you a coffee, Kate?” he asked, hoping that he wasn’t inadvertently obeying some chauvinist impulse.  He managed to stop himself from assuring her that he wasn’t offering because he thought the cup would be too heavy for her to manage or because he was worried she might burn herself.

“No, thank you,” said Kate.  “I’m fine.”

“Good session?” asked Tony.

“Yes,” said Kate.  “It was excellent.”

“You can fill us in at the next team briefing,” said Tony ignoring the pained look directed at him by Gibbs.

“Right,” said Kate who seemed to be distracted.  “Um, I’m going to get a coffee.  Anyone want one?”

For answer Tim and Gibbs held up their full mugs.

“Actually,” said Kate, “I need to go see Ducky about … about … something.”  She went to her desk and picked up a folder randomly, nodded to everyone and hurried out.

“What was that about?” asked McGee.

Gibbs shrugged but noticed that Tony wore a slightly smug expression before he bent his head diligently to his computer.

“Ducky,” said Kate as she entered Autopsy.

“Caitlyn,” said Ducky, “What a pleasant surprise!  I trust we have not been called out to another dastardly scene?  I have just sent Mr Palmer off to obtain some heavy duty disinfectant.  I fear we need to deep clean the mortuary drawers and I was hoping for a momentary respite from a build-up of cadavers.  But, I interrupted you.  How may I be of assistance?”

“Ducky …” began Kate.

“Yes?” said Ducky courteously.

“I’ve just come from a seminar on Gender Equality in the Workplace with Specific Emphasis on Unconscious Bias.”

“Oh dear,” said Ducky, “Have you?”

“Yes, I have.”

“Was I meant to be there too?” asked Ducky in sudden alarm.  “I must remonstrate with Mr Palmer more forcibly about ensuring that our calendars are kept up to date.  Although, to be fair, our schedules are apt to be disrupted very easily.  But, of course, that is the case with everyone who works at the Navy Yard.  I suppose the catering department might be immune to such sudden emergencies but I would not like to judge.  In any event, we must be more diligent in our attendance at such occasions.  I am sure they should be at the top of our agenda.”

“Ducky,” said Kate, “I don’t think you were meant to be there.”

“That is a relief,” said Ducky.  “Although,” he added hastily if somewhat insincerely, “I am sure I would have found it of great benefit.”

“Ducky …”

“Yes, Caitlyn?”

“May I ask you a question?”

“Assuredly.  You know that I am always glad to offer my opinion.”

“Do you … do you think I sometimes let …”

“Let what?” asked Ducky after a long pause.

“Do I let other people do the dirty work?” said Kate rapidly.

“I don’t understand.”

“Do I let my co-workers … my male co-workers … do the scummy jobs because I know that they only offer because they think I’ll accuse them of sexism if they make me do them?”

“Yes,” said Ducky with disturbing promptness and brevity.

“Oh,” said Kate a little forlornly.  “Is it that obvious?”

“I fear so,” said Ducky.

“I don’t _ask_ them to do them,” said Kate.

“Of course not.   But I fear they, and I, know that you might object if they tried to get you to do them,” said Ducky.

“I wouldn’t,” said Kate.

“You wouldn’t?”

“Well, I don’t think I would,” said Kate.

“But?”

“What makes you think there’s a but?”  Ducky didn’t answer but gazed at her kindly.  “You’re right,” confessed Kate, “I guess I’m glad that they offer.  I see it as an advantage of them trying to be fair.”

“And until now you thought this was … acceptable?” asked Ducky.

“Yes,” said Kate.  “Sort of.”

“I see,” said Ducky.

“But at the seminar …”

“On Gender Equality in the Workplace with Specific Emphasis on Unconscious Bias?”

“Yes.  The leader asked for examples where unconscious bias could be exploited.”

“And?”

“And someone said they thought that women sometimes allowed men to overcompensate in treating them equally.  And she didn’t think it was fair,” said Kate.

“I wouldn’t feel too badly,” said Ducky, “I suspect that we are all adept in trying to avoid particular types of task.”

“I know,” said Kate, “But I feel bad now.”

“I think it was a sin of omission rather than commission,” said Ducky helpfully.

“Yes, it was,” said Kate eagerly, “I never _asked_ for special treatment.”

“Of course not,” said Ducky.

“But I took it,” said Kate, “And I knew why it happened.”

“And what will you do about it?” asked Ducky.

“I suppose I’ll have to insist that I do the scummy jobs,” said Kate sadly.

“I suppose you will,” agreed Ducky.

“Thanks, Ducky,” said Kate.

“Any time, Caitlyn, any time,” said Ducky.

“Agent Todd,” said jimmy as he came back into Autopsy, “How was the seminar?”

Kate just smiled a little wanly and walked past him on her way out.

“Dr Mallard?” said Jimmy.  “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, Mr Palmer.  I rather think that Anthony had a fruitful conversation with one of Kate’s fellow seminar attendees.  Now, have you brought a good supply of that disinfectant?”

NCISNCIS.

A few days later Tony got a call.

“Let’s go,” he said.  “Report of a disturbance in Anacostia.  Someone in Marine uniform.  Seems to be having some sort of argument with a woman.”

“And that needs _us_ to be called out?” asked Gibbs sceptically even as he grabbed his gun and coat.

“You enjoying looking at those cold case reports?” asked Tony.

“Anacostia it is,” said Gibbs with a grin.

As the team drew close to the disturbance they could see that the woman was screaming abuse at the Marine.  It was difficult to understand completely what she was saying but they could make out the words ‘cheating’, ‘lying’, ‘bastard’ and ‘castration’ so they got the gist of what was going on.

“Agent Todd,” said Tony as they stood at a safe distance, “Do you want to take the lead on this?”

“Why?” said Kate.  “You think I have experience with cheating boyfriends?”

Tony shrugged.  “No.  I just thought that she seems a bit out of … er … charity with men at the moment.  She might respond better to a woman.”

Kate nodded but she was already approaching the woman.

“Hey,” she said.  “What’s going on here?”

The woman spun around and seemed, for the first time, to realise that she had drawn an interested crowd.  She gulped but didn’t say anything.

“There’s children here,” said Kate, “I don’t think they should be hearing that sort of language.”

The woman shifted uncomfortably.  “Not saying anything that’s not true,” she snapped.

“Do you need to say it quite so loud?” asked Kate in a reasonable tone of voice.

“He deserves it.  People don’t like it, they should move along,” came the reply.

“What’s your name?” asked Kate, privately agreeing that people should be walking away but knowing that under other circumstances she would probably be among the gawkers.

“Sadie,” came the reluctant reply.  “Sadie Walmsley.”

“What’s going on, Sadie?  What’s the problem?”

Another stream of abuse issued from Sadie’s mouth too fast for anyone to be able to make sense of the words.

“You need to slow down,” said Kate.  “Say that again.”

Kate’s calm attitude seemed to have a softening effect on Sadie who finally managed to explain that her no-good boyfriend Jed Soames had told her that he was about to be posted to Afghanistan for several months but she had found out that he was actually going to be posted to Hawaii, a place she had always wanted to visit.  To make matters worse, she had discovered that he had been two-timing her with one of her girlfriends and proposed to take her with him.

Kate favoured the Marine with a hard stare and suppressed an impulse to hand Sadie her gun and tell her to get on with it.  She realised, however, that this would not be conduct becoming a NCIS agent and carried on trying to defuse the situation.

“Well, that’s bad,” she said sympathetically, “But you know, Sadie, he’s not worth getting into trouble over.  You’re probably better off without him.”

It seemed that Sadie had run out of steam and was increasingly conscious of the crowd of people who were fascinated by what was going on.  She was ready to listen to reason.

“Why don’t we take this somewhere more private?” suggested Kate.

Sadie nodded and backed away.  Tony strode towards Jed, “Come on, Marine,” he said.  “Let’s go.”  It was perhaps unfortunate that Jed smirked.  It was even more unfortunate that Sadie saw the smirk and exploded with anger.  The next thing anyone knew she had sprayed something at her errant boyfriend; her aim was poor and she managed to catch Tony full in the face.

Tony fell to the ground holding his eyes.  Kate found herself filled with a cold fury and took Sadie down mercilessly.  McGee caught the spray as it fell out of Sadie’s hands and Gibbs hurried to Tony’s side.

“We’ll get him to Ducky,” said Gibbs.  “Traffic this time of day … it’ll take too long to get him to a hospital.  McGee, call ahead.  Kate, stay here with Tim.  I’ll send someone from the Navy Yard to collect these two clowns. Come on, Tony.  And don’t rub your eyes.  There should be some wipes in the first aid kit.”

“It hurts,” gasped Tony.  His eyes had swollen shut and he was beginning to cough. 

 “Gibbs,” said McGee.  “I’ve told Ducky to expect you.  Feel better, Tony.” 

Tony managed a half-hearted wave and allowed himself to be led away.  Sometime later the whole team assembled in Autopsy watching Ducky tend to Tony.

“You have been fortunate, Anthony,” said Ducky.

Tony’s eyes were beginning to open once more and he used them to deliver something of a glare.  “Fortunate?” he said incredulously.

“Perhaps ‘fortunate’ is not the _mot juste_ ,” acknowledged Ducky.  “But, while this is a painful and uncomfortable experience, it could have been much worse.  I believe that your assailant used a pepper spray – the effects should dissipate within the next couple of hours.  If she had used acid or some other chemical you would have been in a much more serious state.”

“OK,” said Tony somewhat appeased by Ducky’s explanation and backtracking.

“What about the cough?” asked Gibbs.  “Does he need to go to the hospital for that?”

“I don’t believe so,” said Ducky.  “I cannot discern any continuing respiratory distress or damage although Anthony should be vigilant over the next few hours and seek immediate medical attention should the symptoms worsen.”

“Anything else?” asked McGee.

“No.  I believe rest and the judicious use of these eye drops should be sufficient,” replied Ducky.

“I am here, you know,” protested Tony.  “My ears and voice are working perfectly even if I can’t see too well.”  He spoiled the effect a little by coughing.

“Indeed,” said Ducky soothingly.  “I trust that Anthony’s attacker …”

“I don’t think she was aiming for me,” said Tony striving for accuracy.  “I was collateral damage.”

Ducky ignored the interruption, “I trust that the assailant is suitably penitent?”

Tim coughed.  Ducky looked at him in concern, “Timothy, have you also been affected by the spray?  You should have said something earlier.”

“No, I’m fine, Ducky.  It’s just that … well … things got _interesting_ after Tony and Gibbs left.”

“How so?” asked Ducky.

“Seeing Sadie in cuffs brought out Soames’ protective instincts,” said Kate.

“Um,” continued Tim, “I think the whole situation had some sort of … aphrodisiac … effect.”

“What?” asked Gibbs.

“I think they’ve reconciled,” said Kate.  “For the time being anyway.”

Tony groaned.  “Gibbs, we’re sticking with the cold cases next time.”

“You should go home,” said Kate.  “How you are going to manage the eye drops?  What will you do if you start coughing?”

“I have Faith,” gasped Tony.

“Oh,” said Kate surprised, “That’s good.  I have Faith too but I don’t expect it to put eye drops in for me.”

“What?” asked Tony.

“Come on, DiNozzo,” said Gibbs, “I’ll drive you home.”

“Drive carefully, Gibbs,” said Kate anxiously.  “You’ve got my number, Tony.  Call if you need anything.  Do you have food at home?  I could …”

“Stop being a mother hen,” said Tony.

“Oh,” said Kate.  “I was only …”

“I know,” said Tony.  “And it’s nice.”  He thought for a moment and then added, “And it doesn’t stop you from being a kick-ass federal agent!”

“Good work today, Kate,” said Gibbs.  “Come on, DiNozzo.  Let’s be on the road before the weekend traffic builds up.”

“What did Kate do?” asked Tony as he was led away.  “I was kinda out of it there for a while,” he explained.

“She took Sadie down real quick,” said Gibbs.  “I think she was kinda pissed that she’d hurt you.”

Tony smiled.

“What you smiling at?” asked Gibbs.

“I think we’re coming together as a team, don’t you?” said Tony.

Gibbs grunted.

“Although if I had a choice I wouldn’t have found out through being pepper sprayed,” Tony added thoughtfully.

NCISNCIS

Kate met a friend for lunch in Georgetown the next day and decided afterwards to go for a walk in one of the parks.  She was looking for a new running route and remembered someone on the ‘On Gender Equality in the Workplace with Specific Emphasis on Unconscious Bias’ seminar saying that a group of JAG officers ran there.  Kate had hoped to meet Commander Coleman again but it seemed that she did not get assigned MCRT cases so she had not seen her at the Navy Yard again.

The park was reasonably close to Kate’s apartment and, she told herself, she was bored with her current route so the park could be a good substitute.  She did not expect, however, to see Commander Coleman that day and was surprised when she saw her walking towards her with a tray of drinks.

“Commander Coleman!” she said.

“It’s Agent Todd, isn’t it?” replied the Commander.

“Yes,” smiled Kate.  “It’s nice to run into you again, Commander.”

“Please, I’m not at work or in uniform.  Faith is fine.”

“Caitlyn,” said Kate.  “Kate.”

“Kate,” said Faith.  “Do you live nearby?  I haven’t seen you here before.”

“Not far,” said Kate.  “I’m looking for a new running route.  Thought I’d check this park out.”

“It’s not bad,” said Faith, “Not very challenging, I’m afraid but it suits me at the moment.  Life’s a bit hectic.  But I’m sure you know what that’s like.”

“Don’t I!” grinned Kate.  “Life as an NCIS agent is not exactly 9-5.”  She looked at the drinks in Faith’s hands.  “I mustn’t keep you,” she said, “Those drinks will be getting cold.”

“Actually,” said Faith, “Mine will be getting cold.  The others will be getting warm.  Come on, I’ll show you where I start my run.  It’s just down here.  Just let me deliver these drinks.”

Kate walked with Faith for a hundred yards or so when she stopped by a tree under which someone was sitting with his head in his hands.

“Someone ordered milkshake!” announced Faith.

The man lifted his head up and Kate was shocked to see that it was Tony.

“Kate?” asked Tony.  “Did we get a call?”

“No,” said Kate.  “No … what are you doing here?”

“Waiting for my milkshake,” said Tony holding out his hands.

“You know each other?” asked Kate.  “I mean.   Of course, you know each other.  But you know each other out of uniform?  I mean, out of work?”

“Of course,” said Faith.  “Didn’t you know?”

“No,” said Kate.  “Tony called you Commander Coleman when you came to the Navy Yard.”

“Ah,” said Tony, “We keep it professional.  We have a rule.  When we’re at work or in uniform we call one another by our titles.”

“I see. I didn’t know,” Kate said again.

“Goes to show that we’ve dropped off the gossip machine,” sighed Tony, “Oh well, such is life.”

Faith saw Kate’s puzzled expression and guessed that she was too polite to demand more details.  “When Tony and I got married …”

“Married?” squeaked Kate.

“For about two and three quarter years,” said Tony.

“ _About?_ ” asked Faith sternly.

“Apologies, my dearest,” said Tony, “I meant to say two years, ten months.”

“Better,” said Faith.

“And the happiest thirty-four months of my life,” he added.

“Much better,” approved Faith.

Kate was still reeling from her discovery and found herself remembering Tony’s ‘sexist’ remark about a woman in his life having him ‘up all night’ and exhausting him with her demands.  Kate found herself blushing at the notion that this was Faith.  She groaned.  Tony looked at her in concern.

“What’s the matter, Kate?  Brain overload?  Too much information?”

“When you said ‘I’ve got Faith’, I thought you meant you had Faith,” wailed Kate.

“I have got Faith,” said a puzzled Tony.  “You sure you didn’t inhale any of that pepper spray yesterday, Kate?”

“Darling,” said Faith, “I think Kate thought you were referring to a _religious_ faith.  Not a person Faith.”

“Oh,” said Tony as realisation dawned, “Well, I’m working on that one too.  Work in progress.”

“Idiot,” said Faith fondly.

“But you don’t wear wedding bands,” said Kate.  “How was I supposed to know you were married?”

Tony and Faith held up their right hands with matching bands.

“My mother’s Danish,” said Faith.  “We were married in Denmark.”

“They wear wedding bands on their right hands there,” said Tony.

“Seemed a good idea to keep the rings on the fingers they were placed on for the ceremony,” said Faith.

“I see,” said Kate who was torn between demanding more information and wanting to run away and absorb what she had already learned.  “I’d better go.  Tony will be wanting to drink those two milk shakes.”

“Don’t you want me to show you where I run?” said Faith.

“No,” said Kate.  “No.  Thank you.  It’s fine.”

“Dada!” came a voice from behind the tree.  “Dada!”

“Oops,” said Tony, “I forgot we were playing hide and seek!”  He crawled on all fours behind the tree and cried, “Found you!”  Kate was shocked to hear a peal of giggles and then, moments later, to see Tony emerging carrying a small child who was squirming with delight with being tickled.

“Kate,” he said, “Meet our daughter.  Matilda.  Otherwise known as Tilly.  Or Miss Squirmy!  Who wants a milkshake?”

Tilly giggled again.  Kate gazed at the toddler with her dark hair so like her mother’s, her bright eyes and smile so like her father’s.  Somehow knew she had solved the riddle of the demanding female who deprived Tony of so much sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Agent McGee had had a good weekend: he had met up with some of his friends from MIT and enjoyed seeing their impressed faces when they saw his gun and badge.  They had played some on-line games and he had been pleased to discover that his work at a real life shooting range had improved his reflexes when targeting trolls.  Somehow, however, he thought he wouldn’t share that ‘good’ news with Agent Gibbs.  His car had that freshly valeted smell and he had won $50 on the DC Lottery.  Life was good.  Then he saw Agent Todd lurking by the main entrance.

In his secret, innermost self, Tim knew that he was intimidated by Kate.  He would tell himself that he had the highest academic qualifications of the team; that he had seniority over Kate; that he could, on occasion, better her in the gym and would always be able to beat her if he should ever play her at Dungeons, Dragons, Fiends and Ghoulies … but somehow, one of her assessing stares still made him instinctively look to see if his fly was undone.  He encountered one of those stares now and thought that perhaps the weekend had been too short.

“Morning, Kate,” he said, determined not to show his anxiety.

“McGee,” said Kate as she grabbed him by the arm and hustled him into the elevator.

“Uh, Kate?” asked Tim.  “Are you all right?”

Kate’s glare frightened other potential passengers into taking the stairs.  She stabbed the button for their floor and Tim hoped that they would have a quick journey to the squad room.  He told himself that she couldn’t and wouldn’t murder him but his stomach was begging to differ.  Tim thought his stomach had the right idea when Kate threw the emergency switch and the elevator ground to a halt.

“Kate!  What you doing?”

“Stopping the elevator,” said Kate.

“I can see that,” squeaked Tim.  “But why?  And why aren’t the alarms sounding?”  Tim’s sense of what was fitting was outraged by this failure of safety protocols.

“Don’t know,” said Kate.  “I thought the alarm would go off too but Gibbs showed me that it doesn’t.”

Tim looked around, almost expecting Gibbs to emerge from the control panel.  “Gibbs?” he asked.

“Gibbs uses the elevator as a sort of conference room,” Kate explained.  “When he doesn’t want anyone to see what’s going on.”

“Why did Gibbs want to be alone with you in the elevator?” asked McGee, proving that he knew the right questions to ask.  Kate glared at him and he wondered if that had been a good question to ask after all.

“Not for the reason you’re thinking,” she said curtly.

“I-I-I wasn’t thinking anything,” said Tim.

“He was chewing me out for something,” said Kate.

“And he didn’t want anyone to know?” said Tim incredulously.  Somehow it seemed unfair that Gibbs didn’t mind telling him off in front of the whole of NCIS but should choose to retreat when Kate was his target.

Kate shrugged.  “That’s not important,” said Kate dismissively.  “Tim … did you know that Tony is married?”

“Married?” repeated Tim.  “Tony?  Married?”

Kate scrutinized his face and seemed satisfied that his bewilderment was genuine.  “So you didn’t know either?”

“No,” Tim shook his head vigorously.  “Who’s he married to?”

“Commander Coleman.”

She was surprised to see a look of comprehension dawn on Tim’s face.  “What?” she demanded.  “What do you know?”

“Nothing,” said Tim hastily.

“You know something,” said Kate.  “What is it?”

“Well,” said Tim.  “It sort of makes sense.  Something I noticed.”

“What?”

“Well, I wondered why they had matching rings.”

“You noticed that?” asked Kate.

Tim shrugged modestly.  “I did well in my observational skills at FLETC.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t like to.  You know … sometimes gay people wear their … relationship rings on their right hands.  Don’t ask, don’t tell.  So I didn’t – either.”

“Oh,” said Kate thinking this over.  “I see.”

Tim was relieved that she seemed to be calming down.  He reached out a hand towards the emergency switch but Kate batted it away.

“They have a child,” she said accusingly.

Tim didn’t think that was his fault either and wisely opted to stay silent.

“A daughter,” continued Kate.  Her face softened as she remembered Tilly’s smiling face.

“How old?”

“About a year and a half, I guess,” said Kate.  “Matilda.  They call her Tilly.”

“That’s nice,” said Tim noncommittally.  Then his face did the lightbulb moment thing again.  “Oh,” he said.

“What?” demanded Kate.

“Explains why Tony sometimes comes to work with food stains on his tie.”

“So?”

“Toddlers tend to spit up a lot,” explained Tim.  “Tony doesn’t spill food on himself when he eats here.  Makes sense if it’s his kid that drops food on him.”

“Huh,” said Kate.  She stared hard at Tim once more and then threw the elevator switch putting an end to Tim’s ordeal.

“Morning, Agents,” said Tony.  “Get stuck in the elevator?”

“Uh,” said Tim.  “No, not quite.”  Kate smiled sweetly and went to sit at her desk.  “How you feeling, Tony?” he asked.  “Your eyes look better.”

“Fine.  Thanks, Tim,” said Tony.  “My … er … wife looked after me well.”

Tim nodded and switched his computer on.

“We’ve got a new case,” announced Tony.  “Investment fraud.  Some retired marines have been targeted.”

“Why have we got it?” asked Gibbs.  “We don’t usually get the fraud cases.”

“Lot of money involved,” said Tony.  “And the fraud team are snowed under.  I said we’d take it.  We can at least do the preliminary legwork.”

“Thought you preferred cold cases,” said Gibbs.  “Look what happened last time we went out to a case outside our scope.”

“It’ll be fun,” said Tony optimistically.  “Well, at least it’ll get us out into the fresh air talking to real people,” he added less brightly.  “Come on, people,” he said encouragingly.  “Means our Probies can practise their interviewing skills!  McGee, you’re with Gibbs.  Kate, you’re with me.”

Kate and Tony had been driving for about ten minutes before Kate was unable to keep silent anymore.

“Why did you keep being married a secret?” she asked.

“I didn’t,” said Tony.  “Well,” he amended, “I didn’t talk about it.  It wasn’t a secret.”

“You didn’t introduce Commander Coleman as your wife when she came to the Navy Yard,” Kate pointed out.

“True,” agreed Tony.  “But like I said, we have a rule.  At work, and in uniform, we stick to titles and don’t talk about home life.  Lots of people know about us being married.  I meant it when I said that we’d obviously dropped off the gossip machine.”

“But you never even spoke about being married,” said Kate with a hint of a whine.

“I guess,” said Tony.  “Well, I guess I remembered what it was like to be on a team where the married people did nothing about talk about their domestic life.  I got fed up with it when I was single.  And it’s not as if anyone else on the team is married.”

“How do you know?” asked Kate challengingly.

“Agent Todd,” said Tony with a smile, “You forget, I’ve read all your personnel files.  Unless you’re married and didn’t mention it when you filled out your application …”

“No,” said Kate.  “No, I’m not married.”

“I wasn’t keeping it a secret,” repeated Tony, “But talking about my wife and family didn’t seem quite to work when there was nobody else on the team with similar things to talk about.”

“And your daughter?” asked Kate.  “You kept quiet about her too.”

“Guilty and ditto,” said Tony.  “And if you ask around, people who were here when Faith was pregnant will probably tell you that I pretty much bored the pants off anyone who made the mistake of listening.  Lasted for the first 3 months of parenthood … then I figured out the reason why people walked out of the room whenever I walked in and decided to can it.”

“I see,” said Kate.

“But I’m reliably informed that when Tilly starts painting and drawing that my pin board will be covered with her artwork and everyone will know about it,” said Tony.  “ _And_ I’ll probably being bringing stuff in for everyone else as well.”

“I won’t mind,” said Kate wistfully.  “You have a lovely daughter, Tony.”

“Thank you,” said Tony.  “I like to think she takes after me.”

Kate laughed.  “I thought she looked more like her mother,” she said thoughtfully.

Tony drew the car to a stop and gave her a mock glare.  “We’re here,” he said.

NCISNCIS

Over coffee and homemade brownies, Mr and Mrs Villeneuve told the sad story of the plausible advert which had suggested they could double their savings with no risk.

“Should’ve known better,” said the retired Sergeant.  “But it sounded good.  We didn’t put everything in, just some money that wasn’t earning much interest.  But the money went out of the account and never arrived where it was supposed to.  And the man who sold the policy to us seems to have disappeared.  Not answering his phone or replying to emails.”

“We called it our extras pot,” explained his wife. “You know, the money for holidays, little treats.  Money we could manage without if we needed to.”

“Truth to tell,” said the Sergeant, “We nearly didn’t tell anyone.”

“We’re embarrassed,” said Mrs Villeneuve.  “I mean, you hear about things like this and you can’t imagine falling for it.”

“But we did,” sighed her husband.  “And it’s even more stupid because my brother lost a chunk of savings some time back.”

“How long ago?” asked Kate.

“Ten years or so,” said the Sergeant.  “Like us, it was spare money.  Baltimore PD investigated but didn’t find anything.”

“We thought we should report it,” said Mrs Villeneuve.  “We wouldn’t rest easy if we found out that someone else had been duped. Someone who couldn’t bear the cost like we can.”

“How much have you lost?” asked Kate gently.

“About $35000,” said Mrs Villeneuve.  “Most of it was some money my sister left us.  The rest of it is what we saved.”

“How did you find out about the investment?” asked Kate.

“A flyer through the door,” said the Sergeant.  “Said it was aimed at retired professionals.  The guy who came when we called said they only deliver them to houses which look well kept.  He says you can tell that people who live in houses like ours are reliable.  Huh!  I bet _his_ house is a shambles.”

“Do you have the leaflet?” asked Kate.

Mrs Villeneuve retrieved a piece of paper from a bureau.  Tony put on a pair of gloves and put the flyer in an evidence bag.

“Probably a long shot,” he said.  “But there may be prints on it.”

“Would you be able to describe the man who sold you the investment?” asked Kate.

“No, Dear,” said Mrs Villeneuve.  “He was just very pleasant.  Nothing stood out.”

“What about you, Sir?” asked Tony.

“Like my wife said, he was … non-descript,” said the Sergeant.”

“Would you come to the Navy Yard tomorrow?” asked Tony.  “Sit with one of our sketch artists?  They’re very good.  They may be able to help you remember.”

“We’ll do anything we can to help,” said the Sergeant.  “I’ve always tried to do what’s right and I’m not going to stop now.”

“I appreciate that,” said Tony.  “Someone’ll be in touch about the arrangements.”

“Thank you, both,” said Mrs Villeneuve.  “And thank you for not making us feel stupid.”

“It’s not your fault,” said Kate.

“We’ll do our best to find out who did this,” said Tony. 

Tony and Kate took their leave, refusing an offer to give them a box of the brownies.

“Make arrangements for the sketch artist, Kate,” said Tony when they got back in the car.

“Right,” said Kate.  “Makes me so mad.  Nice people like that being conned.”

“Yeah,” said Tony.  “It reminds me of something.”

“A movie?”

“No.  For once, not a movie.  I think there was a case when I was back in Baltimore.  Something similar.  They targeted people with spare money, who might not make a fuss if they lost it all.”

“What happened?”

“Don’t remember.  I think I was working on it just before I transferred to NCIS.  Don’t remember if we solved it or not.”

Back at the Navy Yard they discovered that McGee and Gibbs had had a similar conversation with their interviewees although they hadn’t had the benefit of brownies.

“Leave it for today,” ordered Tony.  “We can’t do much more until the victims have sat with the sketch artist.  McGee, do you think you can do something with tracing where the money’s gone?”

“I can try,” said Tim, “But I may only be able to track when it got taken out.”

“Do your best,” said Tony.  “But tomorrow.  It can wait till tomorrow.”  He switched his computer off, put on his coat and then scribbled a note on his scrap pad before heading out.

NCISNCIS

Kate, McGee and Gibbs were in the squad room early the next morning but Tony hadn’t yet arrived.  The elevator dinged to announce an arrival but it wasn’t Tony.

“Commander,” said Gibbs as Faith walked in.

“Agent Gibbs,” said Faith.  “I came to tell you that Tony won’t be in today.”

“Is he all right?” asked Kate.

“No, he’s not.  He’s been sick all night.  I told him … I told him to stay in bed,” replied Faith.

“OK,” said Gibbs.

Faith turned to go.  “He shouldn’t have let Alexander feed him so much chilli,” she said as turned back again.

Gibbs’ head shot up.  “What did you say?”

“He shouldn’t have let Alexander feed him so much chilli,” repeated Faith.  “Oh, I nearly forgot.  Here’s the folder on the Dimitri case.”  She handed a file to Gibbs.  She nodded to the other members of the team and walked towards the elevator.

Kate and McGee watched her go.  “Gibbs,” said Kate, “Is something wrong?”

Gibbs didn’t answer.  He was reading the folder Faith had given him.

“Gibbs?” repeated Kate.

“Boss?” said Tim.

Gibbs banged his fist on the desk.  “Where did you two learn to write reports?” he demanded.  “This is trash!”

Kate and Tim looked at one another in alarm.

“Conference room!  Now!” bellowed Gibbs.  He grabbed hold of the folder and strode towards the elevator.  Tim was not surprised when Gibbs threw the emergency switch and the elevator came to a halt.

“Boss,” he began, “That’s not one of our reports.”

“Faith just used the duress word,” Gibbs announced.

“What?” asked Kate.

“’Alexander’ is the DiNozzo duress word,” said Gibbs.  He waved a piece of paper from the folder Faith had given him.  “Tony went out for a run this morning and hasn’t come back,” he said reading from the note.  “Faith got an email saying he’d been taken.  Warned her not to tell anyone or else he’ll be killed.”

“Have they asked for a ransom?” asked McGee.

“No.  The email said that Faith has to mess up a case she’s prosecuting tomorrow.  Major David Sutton is being court martialled for dereliction of duty.”

“But she’d told us,” said McGee.  “Sorry, that’s obvious.”

“Faith knows it’s the best thing to do,” said Gibbs.  “But she’s trying to hide that she’s told us.  Email said that they’ve got eyes and ears on JAG and NCIS so they’ll know if she tells anyone.  We need to investigate this carefully.”

“Where’s Tilly?” asked Kate.

“She goes to Childcare on Mondays,” said Gibbs.  “Kate, pay a visit later.  We’ll keep her under surveillance.  Bring her in if we need to.”

“What do you want us to do, Gibbs?” asked McGee.

“Can you get into Faith’s emails?  Work out where this email came from?”

“Yes.”

“Carefully,” said Gibbs.  “We don’t want to send up any alarms.  Kate, look into this Sutton case.  It wasn’t one of ours so look to see who might be interested in him getting off.”

“Yes, Gibbs.  Er … are we sure this isn’t some sort of trick?  That the Commander isn’t mistaken?” asked Kate.

“No, we’re not sure,” said Gibbs.  “But Faith isn’t easily fooled.  DiNozzo wouldn’t play this type of trick.  For the moment we treat this as a genuine threat.”

“You don’t … you don’t think they’d kill Tony, do you?” asked McGee.

“Not while this Sutton is waiting to be tried,” said Gibbs.  “That gives us some time.”  He threw the emergency switch to restart the elevator.  “Remember,” he said, “Quiet does it.  I’m going to brief the Director.”

A couple of hours later there had been no news.  McGee had traced the email to an internet café near to the DiNozzo home in Georgetown but it seemed to be an account set up for that purpose and he couldn’t detect any other traffic on it.  Gibbs, Kate and McGee got together in one of Tony’s favoured campfires.

“Gibbs,” said Kate softly, “David Sutton is the son of Albany Sutton.  He’s a multi-millionaire from New York.  I guess he’d have the resources to do this.”

“Any history of criminal activity?” asked Gibbs.

“A few brushes with the law,” said Kate looking at her information.  “Breaches of building regulations.  He owns a lot of property; some of his tenants have complained about conditions.  No obvious links to organised crime but it’s possible.”

“And the Major?” asked Gibbs.

“Good record so far,” said McGee, “Wouldn’t have got to his rank otherwise.  Seems to have fallen apart over the last couple of years.  Marriage broke down, wife took the children.  Nasty custody battles.  He began to be careless in his work.  Which led to the court martial.  He’s been fighting it all the way.  Lots of delaying tactics, alleging unfair practices, saying he’s sick.  Ran out of excuses and the date was finally set for tomorrow.”

“OK,” said Gibbs.  “We’ll focus on him and his father.  Known connections.  Look out for properties either of them own.”

“On it,” said McGee and Kate.

As they stood up to return to their desks they were surprised to see Faith walking towards them with Tilly in her arms.

“Commander,” said Gibbs.  “What can we do for you today?”  He was working on the assumption that Faith would still keep the façade of silence about Tony.

“Gibbs,” she said, fighting to keep calm, “There’s no point in keeping it quiet any longer.  I can’t mess up Sutton’s trial.”

“You wouldn’t have to do it for real,” said McGee.  “We’d find a way.”

“You don’t understand,” said Faith.  “Major Sutton has decided to plead guilty.  It’s out of my control.  The kidnappers have no reason to keep my husband any longer.  What if they kill him?”

 


	7. Chapter 7

_Major Sutton has decided to plead guilty.  It’s out of my control.  The kidnappers have no reason to keep my husband any longer.  What if they kill him?”_

“What?” said Gibbs.  “What did you say?”

“I’ve just found out that Major Sutton has decided to plead guilty at his court martial.  The whole point of Tony being taken has just disappeared,” said Faith.

“Why did you say there’s no point in keeping it quiet any longer?” asked McGee, anxiously looking around in case a NCIS mole was listening in.

“Major Sutton told his defence counsel yesterday that he’d decided to give up fighting the charges,” said Faith.  “If the kidnappers really had eyes and ears on NCIS and JAG they would have known _yesterday._   They must have been bluffing.”

Gibbs nodded his approval.  “OK,” he said, “We can start investigating properly.  Commander Coleman, tell us exactly what happened this morning.”  He wheeled a chair in front of his desk and gestured to Faith to sit down.

“Tilly was restless last night,” said Faith.  “She isn’t good at sleeping through the night.  Tony and I take it in turns to get up to her and it was his turn last night.  About 05.00 she finally fell asleep but he said it was too late for him to go to sleep so he decided to go for a run.”

“Where does he run?” asked Gibbs.

“Montrose Park.  On a weekday he’ll probably just run a circuit or two.  Other times he might carry on into Rock Creek or Dumbarton Oaks.  I guess today he would have planned just to run round.”

“McGee,” said Gibbs, “Get on to Metro PD.  Ask them for reports of any incidents around the area.  Ask them to start a search.  We’ll send people to help soon.”

McGee nodded and picked up the phone.

“How soon after he left did you get the email?” asked Gibbs.

“I went back to sleep after he left,” said Faith.  “I got up at 06.30.  I was surprised he wasn’t back but I figured that perhaps he’d decided to go for a longer run.  I checked my emails while I was getting breakfast ready.  The email was already there.”

“Timed at 05.30,” McGee chipped in as he waited to be put through to Metro PD.

“They grabbed him soon after he left,” commented Kate.  “He can’t have got far into his run.”

“Or they were confident of snatching him and emailed in advance,” said Gibbs, “But I think you’re right.  See what the security footage and traffic cameras caught around Montrose.”

Kate returned to her desk and began her task.

“Tell me what you know about Major Sutton,” asked Gibbs.

“Not a lot,” said Faith.  “His defence counsellor would probably know him better than me.  He was a good officer.  Went off the rails when his marriage broke down.  I would guess he had a sense of entitlement.  You know, privileged background, never short of money – I think he thought he could talk, or buy, himself out of most situations.  That all served him well when everything was going his way; when it didn’t, well, let’s say he didn’t cope.”

“And he refused to admit to the charges?” asked Gibbs.

“Yes.  And his defence told him that the evidence was against him and that he’d do better to plead guilty and not waste everyone’s team,” said Faith.

“Open and shut case?”

“As a lawyer,” said Faith with a wan smile, “I would say there’s no such thing … but in this case I’d make an exception.  This doesn’t make sense, Agent Gibbs.  A kid just out of Law School could have prosecuted this case successfully.  This wasn’t a scenario where a highly skilled lawyer was needed.  Even if I had ‘messed’ up as prosecutor it would only have brought Major Sutton some time.  It wasn’t going to save him.”

“I want the Major brought here,” said Gibbs.  “Find out if he had anything to do with this.”

“What shall I do?” asked Faith.

Gibbs looked at Tilly who was becoming bored with sitting still.  “Stay here,” he said.  “I want to make sure you’re both safe.  I’ll get someone to take you to a conference room.”

“I need to go to my car first,” said Faith.  “I’ve got toys and stuff in there for Tilly.”

Gibbs smiled at his mental picture of what Faith’s undoubtedly highly organised car looked like.  “Kate, take the Commander to her car.”

NCISNCIS

“So, Major Sutton,” said Gibbs sitting opposite him in the Interrogation Room.  “What made you suddenly decide to plead guilty?”

“What?” asked the Major.  “Why are NCIS interested in this?  You weren’t involved in the case.  Why do you care?”

“Humour me,” said Gibbs grimly.  The Major still looked sceptical.  “Wasting the Navy’s time is a serious thing, Major,” he added.

“This is ridiculous,” said Sutton.  “But, OK, I’ll _humour_ you.  My defence lawyer said it would look better if I gave in.  I’m in a custody battle with my ex and my lawyer said I’d stand a better chance of success if I wasn’t involved in a dispute with the Navy.  Besides, my time is up next year.  Better to give in graciously.  My career is over anyway.”

“Why didn’t you ‘give in graciously’ before?”

“I’m stubborn, Agent Gibbs.  And I guess I’m used to getting my own way.  I didn’t realise that’s a crime.  And …”

“And?”

“And I didn’t want to give my father an excuse to tell me that I’d made a mistake in joining the Navy.”

“He didn’t approve?”

“No.  He wanted me to go into the family business.  Which I guess I’ll have to now.”

“Does he know about the court martial?” asked Gibbs.

“Not from me,” said Sutton.  “But he has ways of finding things out.”

“What line of business is your father in?”

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Just answer the question,” said Gibbs sternly.

“He’s in real estate.  He’s got mining interests.  A chain of department stores in Wisconsin. Lots of stuff.”

“He’d had a few brushes with the law,” said Gibbs casually.

“So what?  Nothing criminal.  Infringements of local statutes … sort of thing that could happen to anyone.”

“Sounds as if you know a lot about your Dad’s business affairs,” said Gibbs.

“Some,” agreed Sutton.

“You’re close?”

“I guess.”

“But you didn’t tell him about your court martial?”

“No.”

“Not so close then?”

The Major stayed stubbornly silent.  Gibbs stared at him for a few seconds and then continued,

“So, Commander Coleman.  What do you think about her?”

“What’s going on?” asked the Major.  “Why are you asking me about her?”

“I just want to know what you think of her.  Is that so difficult?”

Sutton sighed dramatically.  “I met her a few times in the run up to the trial.  She was … very correct, I guess you’d say.  Prim and proper.”

“How did you get on with her?”

“We had a professional rel … no, relationship is too strong a word … we had meetings which remained polite and professional.  Nothing more, nothing less.  Are you satisfied?”

“Almost, Major.  Tell me, when did you decide to plead guilty?”

“I had a meeting with my lawyer at 11.00 yesterday.  I made the decision in consultation with him and he started the ball rolling.  Are we done?”

“For the moment, Major,” said Gibbs standing up.  “Keep yourself available.”

NCISNCIS

“What do you think, Boss?” asked McGee when they reconvened in the squad room.

“I don’t think he’s involved,” said Gibbs.  “Seemed genuinely baffled about why he was being called in.”

“Then why did the kidnappers do it?” asked Kate.  “Is it the father?”

“Could be,” said Gibbs.  “I think Sutton is embarrassed for his Dad to find out.  But he says that Albany Sutton wanted him to join the family firm.  And it seems he knows about the business.  So why would the father do something that might delay his son leaving the Navy?”

“Someone doing it as a favour?” suggested McGee doubtfully.  “You know, thinking that Sutton Senior would be pleased if his son wasn’t found guilty?”

“Possibly.  What other reasons could there be for asking Commander Coleman to screw up?”

“Could make the defence lawyer look good,” suggested Kate.

“Or make Commander Coleman look bad,” said McGee.  “Has she got another case coming up that only she could make good on?  You know, if she messed this case up she might get moved off another one.  Perhaps that’s the target.”

“Check those out,” ordered Gibbs.  His phone rang at that moment.  He answered it and said, before putting the phone down, “Send it to us.”

“Boss?” asked McGee.

“Metro PD found a pair of trainers thrown in some bushes in Montrose Park,” said Gibbs.  “And one of those E Pud things.  You know, that you listen to music on.”

“iPod,” said Kate, “You mean iPod.”

“Whatever,” said Gibbs.  “They’re sending them over.  Tell Abby to get ready to check them.  Get the Commander to have a look.  See if she can identify them.”

“Gibbs,” said Kate, “The guys in MTAC have been reviewing the security footage around the park.  There was a white van parked outside from about 04.30 until 05.30 when it drove off.  The licence plate was muddied over so they couldn’t trace it.  They’re trying to pick it up on the traffic cameras.  But … well, it’s a white van.  It’s difficult.”

“Tell them to keep looking,” said Gibbs.

NCISNCIS

Faith Coleman identified the trainers and iPod as Tony’s.  Abby was checking them for prints and they were all trying to take comfort in there not being any blood on the discarded possessions.  The technicians in MTAC were painstakingly trying to track the white van and believed that it had headed north.

McGee and Kate had run background checks on Captain Jaime Rodriguez who had been Major Sutton’s defence counsel but could find nothing untoward.  Paying a visit to the squad room, Commander Coleman said the Sutton case would have been her last for some months as she was due to teach a course to new JAG officers.

“I don’t think Tony would have been taken to prevent me from teaching a course do you, Agent Gibbs?” she had asked.  “It doesn’t make sense.”

Gibbs refrained from snapping that nothing about Tony’s kidnapping made sense.

“If you want to go home, I can arrange for someone to take you,” he said.  “And stay with you.  Make sure you’re safe.”

Faith smiled.  “No.  I – we’ll stay here.  I don’t want you to waste people’s time on protecting us.  Tilly and l will be fine here.”

The little girl who had been playing with some building blocks looked up when she heard her name.  She got to her feet, walked over to her mother and handed her a brick.

“Dada come?” she asked.

“No, sweetie.  Not yet,” said Faith.

“Wan’ Dada,” insisted Tilly.

“I know,” said Faith.  “I want him too.”  She stroked her daughter’s hair and Tilly wandered away discontentedly.  “She’ll probably have a meltdown soon,” she said ruefully.  “She gets tired but she won’t sleep.”

“Don’t worry,” said Gibbs.  “We won’t be sleeping anytime soon.”

Surprisingly, Tilly didn’t have a meltdown.  She became fascinated by Tim’s rapid-fire typing and sat at his feet for a while watching with rapt attention.  When he paused to look at the results of one of his computer searches she took the opportunity to lift up her arms ready to be lifted to sit on his lap.  Gibbs’ lips twitched in amusement as he saw the rattled expression on Tim’s face.  He strode over and placed the little girl on Tim’s knee.

“Boss,” began Tim, “I need to be able to type.”

“Take a break, Tim,” said Gibbs.  “Ducky’s bringing some food.  Ten minutes won’t hurt and it looks as if she’s about to fall asleep.  Don’t want to upset her, do we?”

McGee looked horrified at the thought of awakening the beast in Tilly so, somewhat gingerly, he placed an arm around her waist to prevent her from slipping down.  Faith saw that her daughter was settled for a moment or two and took the opportunity to slip away to the rest room.  At a nod from Gibbs, Kate followed her in.

“We’ll find him, you know,” said Kate.

“I hope so,” said Faith wearily as she splashed some cold water on her face.  “I can’t imagine losing him.”

“You don’t have to,” said Kate firmly.  “The FBI are looking for him.  Metro PD.  NCIS.  And if that wasn’t enough, we’ve got Gibbs on the case.”

“I know,” said Faith.  “I know.  I just want it to be over … and then I realise that I don’t because I don’t know what ‘over’ will be.  He might be dead already.”

“Don’t think like that,” urged Kate.

“I keep trying to understand,” said Faith.  “But none of this makes sense.  How can someone disappear like this?  Especially Tony – who’s not exactly a quiet person!”

“No,” agreed Kate.

“People were surprised when we got together, you know,” said Faith.  “I’m the _correct_ one.  By the book.  And Tony … well, Tony isn’t.”

“How did you meet?” asked Kate.

“Work,” sighed Faith.  “Work is my life!  Or rather it used to be.  I never imagined I’d get married … and certainly not to someone like Tony.”

“But you did,” said Kate.

“Yes.  Strange thing, we clicked immediately.  Turned out that we are compatible.  He loosens me up and I give him structure.  And of course, we gave each other Tilly.”

“She’s a lovely child,” said Kate.

“The light of our lives,” said Faith.  “Even if she won’t sleep at nights and hates broccoli!  I keep wondering what would have happened if it had been my turn to get up for Tilly last night.  Tony might have slept in.  He might not have gone for a run.  He …”

“You can’t think like that,” said Kate.  “If they were after him then they were going to get him.”

“I know,” sighed Faith.  “I know.  But logic doesn’t stop my brain whirring with thoughts.”

“You seem very good together,” said Kate.

“Yes.  We’re good together,” said Faith.  “We argue sometimes.  The loosening and the structure don’t always come easy but we make up.”

“Any recent quarrels?” asked Kate.

Faith’s head had drooped over the washbasin but it jerked up at that.  “Oh, I see,” she said.  “Has Agent Gibbs deputed you to find out if the DiNozzo marriage is all it seems to be.  To check that I haven’t arranged for a husband I’m tired of to be got rid of?  Or perhaps Tony has run off because he’s bored with living with an OCD pedant?”

Kate hated having to ask the questions but she hardened her heart.  “And is any of that true?” she asked.

Faith glared at her for a few seconds but then slumped again.  “No, none of it,” she said.  “I don’t want to be rid of Tony.  I can’t imagine my life without him.  And perhaps Tony _could_ get tired of me but he wouldn’t abandon Matilda.  You’ve seen them together – do you think he would leave her?”

“No,” said Kate.  “No, I don’t.  I’m sorry, Commander.  But we had to ask.”

“I know,” said Faith tiredly.  “I know.  Now, let’s go back.  I’m not sure how long Agent McGee’s nerves will stand holding Tilly.”

Kate and Faith returned to the squad room to find the others half-heartedly eating the food that Ducky had had delivered.  Kate shook her head slightly at Gibbs to signify that the required conversation had taken place and he nodded in acknowledgement.

“I’m going to take Tilly back to the conference room,” announced Faith, “I think she’ll sleep better there.”  She nodded gratefully to Tim who seemed to have acted as some sort of soporific to Tilly.  The little girl submitted sleepily to being placed in her mother’s arms.  The elevator dinged as Faith approached it. 

“Anthony!” cried Faith as she saw who was coming out of the elevator.

The heads of everyone in the squad room jerked up in surprise as, for a moment or two, they thought that Tony had somehow made his way back.  Their hopes were soon dashed however and they didn’t recognise the new arrival.

“Commander Coleman?” asked Gibbs.  “Who is this?”

The visitor answered for himself, “Anthony DiNozzo.  Senior.”

“Tony’s father,” explained Faith.  “What are you doing here, Anthony?  We weren’t expecting you,” she said coolly.

“And how’s my granddaughter?” asked Senior.  “No, no need to wake her up,” he added hastily.

“I wasn’t going to,” Faith assured him.

“It’s not a good time for a visit, Sir,” said Gibbs deciding to intervene.  Tony didn’t talk much about his father but Gibbs had picked up that theirs was not a close relationship.

“So this is where Junior works, is it?” said Senior as he looked around.  His nose didn’t curl but he gave the impression that it wanted to.

“Yes, Sir,” said Gibbs.

“And where is he?  Or is he one of those bosses who leaves you all to do the work while he goes off and enjoys himself?”

“Tony works very hard,” said Faith sternly.

“Then where is he?” asked Senior.

“I’m afraid he’s not here at the moment, Sir,” said Gibbs. 

Senior hesitated for a second or two.  “I see.  Perhaps I’d better go.  I’ll catch up with Junior another time.”  He turned to go.

“Mr DiNozzo,” called Gibbs, “Was there something you needed?”

Senior turned back.  “Are you in charge?”

“Yes,” said Gibbs.  “I’m your son’s Senior Field Agent.”

“Ah, you’re Agent Glib.  My son has mentioned you.”

“Gibbs,” corrected Gibbs.

“Gibbs,” said Senior.  “Well, it’s probably nothing.”

“What?” asked Gibbs.

“I was in New York,” said Senior.  “I got an email around lunchtime.”

“Yes?” asked Gibbs.

“I thought it might be a joke.”

“What?” asked Gibbs.

“It told me that Junior had been kidnapped.  And that I had to pay $5 million if I wanted to see him alive again.”

“What?” gasped Faith.

“Said I shouldn’t tell anyone or he’d be killed.  Agent Gibbs, I don’t have that sort of money.  I didn’t know what to do but I thought I should come here.  That you’d know what to do.”

NCISNCIS

Tony opened his eyes and groaned.   His first thought was to wonder why he was so cold; perhaps they had left their bedroom window open too long or Faith had stolen his share of the comforter again.  He groaned again as he realised he was lying on the hard ground rather than being in his bed at home … and that he had no idea where he was or how he had got there.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Anthony DiNozzo Senior usually liked to be the centre of attention but he was distinctly uncomfortable at the reaction he got to the announcement that he had received a ransom demand for his son.

“But,” said Kate, “That can’t be.  We had a demand that the Commander had to mess up a case she was prosecuting.”

“You got the demand with you?” asked Gibbs.

“It was an email,” said Senior.  He held out his cell phone.  “Here, look!”

Gibbs took the phone and squinted at it.  “McGee,” he said brusquely, “Here.  Can you bring it up on the plasma?”

McGee nodded and soon had the email up for everyone to see.

_Mr DiNozzo_

_We have your son.  He will be returned if you pay us $5 million.  Wait to hear from us._

_If you want to see him again, do not tell anyone._

“Is this the only contact you’ve had?” asked Gibbs.

“Yes,” said Senior.  “Wasn’t it enough?”

Gibbs ignored this.  “And you didn’t tell anyone?”

“No.  I replied, saying I’d do what they told me.  Which I have, except for coming here.  Are you telling me that this isn’t some sort of hoax?”

“Tony disappeared this morning,” said Faith.

“You sure he’s not just playing hooky?” asked Senior.

It said a lot for Faith’s self-control that she managed just to say, “Yes, I’m sure.”

“It was sent at 12.30,” observed McGee.  “After the note to the Commander.”

“Can you trace where it came from?” asked Gibbs.

“On it,” said McGee.

“How did the kidnappers know where to send the demand?” asked Kate.

“What?” asked Gibbs.

“I’ve got a reputation in the world of finance,” said Senior in a patronising voice.  “I’m not hard to track down.”

“No, I don’t mean that, Sir,” said Kate.  “I meant, how do they know your email address?”

“Oh,” said Senior.  “Probably off my website.  It has a contact address, you know.  Uh, Agent Gibbs, will it get out?”

“What?  Your email address?” said Gibbs blankly.

“No.  No, I meant will it get out that I can’t afford to pay the ransom?”

“I don’t understand,” said Gibbs.

Senior shifted a little uncomfortably.  “It wouldn’t do my reputation much good if word got out that I couldn’t raise the ransom money.”

Silence fell in the squad room.  It was broken by Faith, “I’m going to go back to the conference room and put Tilly down to sleep,” she announced.

“Boss!” said Tim, “The email to Mr DiNozzo.  I mean, Mr DiNozzo Senior, not Tony … it was sent from a hot spot in Dumfries.”

“A what?” asked Gibbs.

“A hot spot,” said Tim.  “You know, a place with free Wi-Fi.”

Gibbs looked underwhelmed by the thought he could access his emails on the move.  “Does it help us?” he asked.

“Just let me check something else,” McGee answered.

“Gibbs,” said Kate, “Dumfries is to the South.  We thought the white van was headed North.  What does it mean?”

“Van might have circled back,” said Gibbs, “Or there’s a team of people working on this.”

“Boss!” said McGee.  “The emails were both sent from the same phone.”

“I thought the first email was sent from an internet café,” said Kate.

“It was,” said Tim, “But it was sent using a cell or a tablet.  The sender must have been using the café’s Wi-Fi but not one of their machines.”

“Can you trace the phone?” asked Gibbs.

“No.  It’s a burn phone,” said Tim.

“If we know the time it was sent, we could check for security footage,” suggested Kate.  “For both places.  We can check if we see the same people in any of the shots.”

“Get on it,” ordered Gibbs.

“I’ll check what other calls were made around the same time,” said Tim.  “The person who sent the emails may have made other calls at the same time.  On ordinary phones.”

“Do that,” said Gibbs although it seemed a long shot.

“Is there anything I can do?” asked Senior.  “You seem to have everything under control.  I’d just be in the way here.  I could go to my hotel for the night.”

“I’d prefer that you remain here, Mr DiNozzo,” said Gibbs.

“But,” began Senior.

“The kidnappers might contact you again,” said Gibbs, “I’d prefer to have you close by if that happens.”

“Don’t you usually put an agent with families at times like this?” asked Senior.  “You know, in a hotel or something like that?  Surely you don’t need me to be here.  An agent could listen in to my phone calls and report back to you if necessary.”

Gibbs’ eyes narrowed but he kept his temper.  “We’re using all our people in the search for your son, Mr DiNozzo.  We don’t have anyone spare to go with you.  We’ll make you comfortable in a conference room.”

There was something steely in Gibbs’ gaze that persuaded Senior not to argue the point.  “Of course,” he said graciously, “A conference room will be fine.”

“I’ll show you the way,” said Gibbs.  On his way back from placing Tony’s father in a room, Gibbs dropped in on Faith. 

“She’s sleeping,” said Faith with a tired smile.  “Seems she likes NCIS better than her bedroom at home.  Tony would be so mad!”

“Commander,” said Gibbs, “Something Kate said made me think of something.”

“Yes?”

“How did the kidnappers know where to send an email?”

“I don’t know,” said Faith, “I hadn’t thought about it.  It was my work address, not my personal one.”

Gibbs shook his head slightly at the thought that people might have more than one email account.  “Do many people know the address?” he asked.

“People I work with,” said Faith.  “I guess someone might work out what it is but that seems a little haphazard.”

“We’ll check with JAG.  See if anyone enquired about your account,” said Gibbs.

As he turned to go, Faith said, “This doesn’t make sense, does it?  First a demand that _I_ do something.  Then a demand for money from Anthony.  I don’t understand.”

“Hang on in there,” said Gibbs, “We’ll work it out.”

“I’m sure,” said Faith bravely.  “Tony speaks very highly of you, Agent Gibbs.  I know you’re doing your best.”  She left unspoken the thought and fear that the best might not be good enough.

While Kate and McGee continued with their tasks, Gibbs phoned JAG Headquarters to ask if anyone had tried to obtain Faith’s email address.  The person he spoke to promised to make enquiries.

“I guess the kidnappers might have changed their minds,” said Tim.

“What?  How so?” asked Gibbs.

“They thought they’d get money from Albany Sutton to get his son off the charges.  When that fell through they decided to try and make money out of Tony’s Dad,” said McGee.

“Could be,” mused Gibbs.  His phone rang at that moment.  He answered it, listened to what the person had to say and then said, “Good.  Send it to us.”  McGee and Kate looked at him expectantly.  “JAG Reception desk says that they had a phone enquiry asking for Faith’s email address.  The caller said they needed to send her some information about a case and had forgotten her details.  They gave the information out.  And,” added Gibbs with a grim smile, “They record all their incoming calls.  And they know the exact time of the call …”

“So we’ll be able to trace who made the call,” said Tim excitedly.

“Details on the way,” said Gibbs.

It seemed like their first break.  The caller hadn’t used a burn phone but a phone registered in his own name.

The Director came down to the squad room as Kate and Tim did research into the caller.

“Agent Gibbs,” he announced, “I’ve just spoken to the FBI.”

Gibbs looked up suspiciously, “Yes?”

“They have jurisdiction,” said Morrow.  He held up his hand to forestall any comments.  “I know you already notified them and they have been looking for Agent DiNozzo but we need to involve them more closely.  They have agreed to share responsibility and, for the moment, are happy for NCIS to take the lead.  But I have committed to sharing of information.  Do you understand?”

Gibbs nodded reluctantly.  Part of him wanted to do it all in-house but he realised that the FBI resources would be vital.

“Good,” said the Director, “Agent Fornell is the liaison.”

“Colin Maxon,” said Kate sometime later when they had traced the owner of the phone.  “Lives in Alexandria.  Single.  No record of who he works for but he doesn’t seem to be getting any welfare benefits so I guess he works for himself somehow.  Can’t find his tax returns.  Dropped out of college where he was doing a bachelor’s in accountancy.”

“Let’s go,” said Gibbs jumping to get his weapon.  He pulled out his phone.  “Tobias.  We’ve got a lead.  You coming?  Kate, you’re with me.  McGee, stay here and carry on with whatever you’re doing with those phones.”

NCISNCIS

Two hours later, Gibbs, Kate and Fornell trooped back with disappointment written all over their faces.

“Maxon hasn’t been seen at the address on his driver’s licence for three days,” said Kate wearily.  “He moved to DC four months ago.  Pays his rent in cash on time, keeps to himself, puts out his trash on the right day and doesn’t seem to get much mail delivered.  Landlord had to think hard about when he’d last seen him.  Seems our Mr Maxon doesn’t make much of an impression, nondescript, I guess.”  She frowned as she said those words, wondering why they seemed familiar.

“I’ll have agents doing surveillance on the apartment,” said Fornell.

Gibbs nodded approval, “Anything on his finances, McGee?”

“I’m trying to track his credit activity,” said McGee, “Seems he tends to favour cash.  Takes out fairly large sums and, presumably, uses it to last him for a few days.  Takes the cash out from machines in various locations around DC and Virginia.  I could try for footage from cameras as cash points – see if there’s anyone with him when he takes money out.”

“Do that,” ordered Gibbs.  “And put an alert so that we know if he takes any more money out.”

McGee nodded and went back to work.

02.00 came and went and still there were no sightings of either Tony or Maxon.  Gibbs saw that McGee and Kate were struggling to stay awake and he realised that even he was beginning to grow weary.

“Call it a night,” he said finally.

“Boss.  Gibbs?” said Tim and Kate in surprise.  “We can carry on,” said Kate.

“No,” said Gibbs reluctantly.  “If we work when we’re this tired we may miss something.  We’ll stop now.”

“I’m not going home,” said Tim defiantly.

“OK,” said Gibbs, “But take a break.  One of you can go down to Abby’s lab and sleep on her futon thing.  Otherwise make yourself comfortable here.”

Tim and Kate reluctantly agreed.

“Don’t worry,” said Gibbs, “I’ll wake you up if anything happens.”

He decided to go check on Faith before going to sleep himself.  He let himself into the conference room quietly in case she was asleep but somehow wasn’t surprised when her eyes opened immediately when he went in.  He hated to see a look of hope dawn in her eyes.  A look which faded when he shook his head.

“We’re taking a break for a couple of hours,” he said.  “But we won’t stop for long.”

“I understand,” said Faith.  “No point in working to exhaustion.  It’s not efficient.”

Gibbs nodded.  “How you doing, Faith?”

“My husband is missing,” said Faith, “We don’t know why.  We don’t know who by.  So I’m fine.”

Gibbs nodded again.  He wasn’t good with words at the best of times and this was certainly not one of his good times.

“How long do kidnappers usually give?” asked Faith.  “That email to Anthony.  It didn’t give any timescale.  Is that unusual?”

“I don’t know that there’s any rules,” said Gibbs.  “The FBI have got their experts looking at both the emails.  They may spot something we didn’t.  And we’ve got a BOLO out for Maxon.  That’s a solid lead.”

“Unless it turns out that he really was going to send me something legitimate,” sighed Faith.  “I’m sorry, Agent Gibbs.  I know you’re doing your best … and, at least, Tilly has slept through!  Go on, go and get some rest.  It’s what Tony would tell you to do.”  She managed something like a smile.

Gibbs left the room as quietly as he had entered it.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs woke Kate and McGee after five hours.  He had only managed a couple of hours sleep before he jerked awake and found himself unable to go back to sleep.  He had gone up to MTAC and taken a turn at looking at the security footage around the park and the internet café in the hope of spotting something.

Having woken Kate and Tim, Gibbs went to have a shower.  He came back to find Anthony DiNozzo Senior talking to Kate.

“Junior told me that you used to work for the President.”

“That’s right,” said Kate.

“It must have been _fascinating_ ,” said Senior, “Seeing all those powerful people up close and personal.”

“I suppose,” said Kate.

“I bet there are some stories you could tell, eh?”

“Everything I saw is classified, Sir,” said Kate.

“Oh, please.  Call me Anthony … or Tony.  There’s no need to stand on ceremony, you know.”

“Thank you … Anthony,” said Kate.  “But I still can’t tell you anything I saw on Airforce 1”

“I understand,” said Senior.  “Tell me, do you keep in touch with any of those people?”

“Sir?” said Kate immediately forgetting to call him Anthony.

“You know.  I’m always on the lookout for business opportunities and I have openings for … high end investors.  We could come to some mutually beneficial arrangement.”

“Really?” said Kate wondering how to divert Tony’s father without being rude.

“Grampa!” came a welcome voice as Faith and Tilly exited the elevator.

“Matilda!” said Senior.  “And Faith.  My dears, how are you today?”

“Dada?” said Tilly plaintively.

“Tilly and I,” said Faith pointedly, “Are missing Tony.  Very much.”

“Of course,” said Senior, “As am I.  Desperately.”

“But still touting for business?” asked Faith.

Senior tried to laugh it off.  “Got to raise that ransom somehow.”

“Grampa!” said Tilly again, tugging at his leg.  “Up!  Up!”

“What?” asked Senior.

“She wants you to pick her up,” said Faith.

“Oh,” said Senior.  He bent down and picked her up and then tickled his granddaughter’s tummy.  Tilly giggled happily.  “Is she all right?” he asked Faith.

“What do you mean?  She’s missing Tony,” said Faith.

“She’s not talking much yet,” said Senior.  “Is there a problem?  I could probably recommend a good paediatrician.”

“She’s fine,” said Faith evenly, “She’s not two years old yet.”

“If you say so,” said Senior who, for all his doubts, did seem to be fond of Tilly and continued to tickle her.

“Down!  Down,” she said when she caught sight of Tim.

McGee’s face showed a mixture of embarrassment and pride as Tilly raced over to him as soon she was put back on the ground.

“Agent Gibbs,” said Faith, “I’m going to take Tilly over to Childcare for a few hours.  I think she’ll be better there.  She needs some routine.”

Gibbs looked at Faith, thinking that young Matilda was not the only one who needed things to get back to normal.  Senior, grumbling a little, went back to his conference room.

“Gibbs,” said McGee sometime later, “I may have footage of someone with Maxon at a cashpoint machine.”

“Show me,” ordered Gibbs.

“He’s been in two of the shots at different banks,” said McGee pointing to a tall, thickset man in his mid to late thirties.  “I’m running facial recognition to try and find out who he is.”

“Good work, McGee,” said Gibbs slapping him on his shoulder.

The elevator dinged and an elderly couple, escorted by another agent, came out.

“Agent Todd,” said the man.

Kate looked up in surprise.  “Mr Villeneuve.  Mrs Villeneuve.  What are you doing here?”

“Well, my dear,” said Mrs Villeneuve, “We thought you wanted us to come and sit with your sketch artist.  We expected to hear from you or Agent DiNozzo yesterday but when you didn’t call …”

“We thought we’d come anyway,” said her husband.  “I’ve got friends who still work in the Navy Yard so I like to visit.  It’s no problem if you don’t want us to stay.”

“I’m sorry,” said Kate, “We did mean to contact you.  But something … came up yesterday and I’m afraid I forgot.”

“I understand,” said the former Sergeant.  “We could come again another day.”

“Kate?” asked Gibbs.  “What’s going on.”

“Gibbs, these are the Villeneuves.  Tony and I interviewed them about the investment fraud.  Tony suggested they come in and sit with a sketch artist but …  well, you know.  Mr and Mrs Villeneuve, this is Agent Gibbs, one of my co-workers.”

“And is Agent DiNozzo here today?” asked Mrs Villeneuve.  “I brought him some salted caramel cupcakes.  You both seemed to enjoy the brownies so much.”

“That’s kind of you,” said Kate.  “I’m afraid Agent DiNozzo isn’t here today.  I’m not sure if we have anyone available to do the sketches with you today.”

“I’m sure we can find someone, Agent Todd,” said Gibbs.  “Why don’t you sit and wait for a couple of minutes.”

“We’d be glad to,” said Mr Villeneuve.  “Our neighbour was talking to us yesterday.  It seems that she had the same man talking to her about investing.  He was there at the same time as Agents Todd and DiNozzo were talking with us.  If only we’d known, you could have caught him there and then.”

“We’ll get your neighbour in as well,” said Gibbs.  “But we’ll probably pass the case on to our Fraud Team.”

“But it looks as if you’ve already found him,” said Mrs Villeneuve, as she looked up at the plasma with its picture of Colin Maxon getting money out of the cashpoint.

“What?” asked Gibbs following her gaze.

“That’s the man who sold us the investment,” said her husband,

“Which one?” asked Gibbs.

“The man in the front of the picture.  I don’t recognise the man behind,” said Mrs Villeneuve.

“Are you sure?” asked Kate.

“Oh yes, Dear,” said Mrs Villeneuve.  “He may not be very memorable … but he is when you see him.  If you know what I mean.”

Kate drew Gibbs to one side.  “Gibbs, Tony said that the fraud case reminded him of one he’d worked while he was in Baltimore.”  She walked over to Tony’s desk and looked at his scrap pad.  “There’s a note here to remind him to phone Jack Phillips, Baltimore PD.  It must have been about the case.”

“Call him,” ordered Gibbs.  “Tell him to get the file sent over to us.”

Kate nodded and said in a low tone, “When we went to see them, Mr Villeneuve mentioned that his brother had been duped as well.  In Baltimore.  Might have been the case that Tony worked on.”

“After you’ve spoken to Phillips, ask the Villeneuves if you can contact his brother.  See if he can identify Maxon as well.”

“What do you think is happening, Gibbs?” asked Kate as she waited to be connected.

Gibbs didn’t waste time in answering but walked away to talk further to the Villeneuves.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs called a campfire an hour later.

“Report,” he ordered.

“The Baltimore PD file for the Villeneuve case is the one Tony worked on,” said Kate.  “The captain arranged for a picture of Colin Maxon to be shown to Mr Villeneuve and he’s pretty sure it’s the person who defrauded him.  Captain Phillips says that Tony thought he was getting close to finding the fraudster when he left to join NCIS.”

“And they never did catch him?” asked Gibbs.

“No.  He seemed to melt away.  Phillips says they suspected there were more victims than ever came forward.  He thinks there’s a pattern of the guy working an area and then moving on.  He knows not to stick around too long.”

“McGee!” said Gibbs.

“Er … right.  Well, the man behind Maxon at the cashpoint is Harry East.  There’s no obvious connection between them.”

“They’re standing together, McGee,” said Gibbs irritably.

“Er … yes.  Yes, I know that.  I meant that they don’t seem to work together, live close together, they aren’t members of the same gym or anything like that,” said McGee.

“OK, what do we know about him?” asked Gibbs.

“In and out of prison,” said McGee.  “Started off with shoplifting and petty theft.  Went up to drug dealing and some violent assaults.  Came out of prison most recently just five months ago.  Served six years in the Maryland Correctional Institution in Hagerstown.”

“Any record of kidnapping?” asked Kate.

“No,” said McGee, “But it looks as if he’ll do pretty any much anything he’s hired to.”  He looked at his computer screen again.  “Boss, Tony was the arresting officer for one of his offences … eleven years ago.  East went to prison for a year for that.  Looks as if he had a rough time in jail.”

“You think East kidnapped Tony out of revenge?” asked Kate doubtfully.

“Don’t know,” said Gibbs.  “But there’s a connection.  What if Maxon recognised Tony when you were visiting with the Villeneuves? Thought he might solve the case?”

“And so he kidnapped Tony?” asked McGee.

“Stopped us investigating, didn’t it?” said Gibbs.  “Perhaps he was playing for time.  Needed a couple more days to make his last marks.”

“So Tony is OK?” asked Kate.

“May be.  Nothing in Maxon’s history to suggest violence,” said Gibbs.  “Not so sure about East.”

“Gibbs,” said Tim, “I’ve just checked East’s bank account.  That picture is from two days ago … Maxon withdrew $5000 using a variety of cards and East deposited $4500 five minutes later.”

“He was being paid for doing something,” said Kate.

“You think?” said Gibbs sarcastically.

Tim tapped on his keyboard again.  “Gibbs.  East hired a white van from Eazydrive in Georgetown.”

“There was a white van outside the park Tony runs in,” remembered Kate.

“And,” said Tim triumphantly, “It was pulled over around 10.00 yesterday for having an obscured licence plate.”

“Where?” demanded Gibbs.

“On the 1-70 West near Martinsburg,” answered McGee.  “Driver was told to clean it and allowed to drive on.”

“Get the licence plate to MTAC,” ordered Gibbs.  “Tell them to look out for the van on 1-70 and get a BOLO out on it.  But with a warning not to stop it unless we approve.”

“Yes, Boss,” said McGee, scurrying away.

As he left his computer pinged again.  Kate looked at the screen, “Gibbs.  Maxon just used his credit card.  In a café on South East Boulevard.”

“Come on,” said Gibbs, “I’ll call Fornell on the way.”

NCISNCIS

Tony shivered as he tried to shelter from the rain.  He tried to decide whether or not he wanted his captor to return.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Capturing Colin Maxon was something of an anti-climax.  The passions of Kate and Gibbs were at such an intense pitch that finding their quarry calmly drinking a latte felt slightly unsatisfactory.  Maxon submitted quietly and managed a polite apology to the other person at his table.  As Gibbs frogmarched him away, Kate took the details of his companion who she suspected to be his next victim.

The observation room was crowded when Gibbs and Fornell began their interrogation.  The Director was joined by Faith, McGee and Kate.  Maxon had arranged for a lawyer to be with him but didn’t ask her for any advice.

“Mr Maxon,” said Gibbs, “We believe you are responsible for a number of investment frauds in the DC area.”

“Yes?” said Maxon.

“Among others, we suspect that you persuaded James and Cynthia Villeneuve to invest $35000 in a fund which didn’t exist.  And we are aware of others who you duped,” said Gibbs.

“I see,” said Maxon.

“And we also believe,” chipped in Fornell, “That you were responsible for a fraud perpetrated on Nicholas Villeneuve in Baltimore ten years ago.”

“Hmm,” said Maxon.

“And we will be contacting other police departments around the country to see if they have any similar unsolved crimes,” continued Fornell.

Maxon nodded calmly.

“You had a good thing going,” said Gibbs.  “Picking your victims carefully.  Making sure they invested money they could just about manage without so they’d be more likely to be too embarrassed to admit they’d been conned.  You cultivated such a pleasant, down to earth persona that they couldn’t help but trust you.”

“Thank you,” said Maxon.

“What?” demanded Fornell.  “What do you mean, _thank you_?”

“What I said,” said Maxon mildly.  “I’m glad you appreciate the artistry of what I did.”

“You admit it?” asked Gibbs in surprise.

“There seems little point in denying it.  You already have James and Cynthia to identify me as their adviser and no doubt you will find other clients to testify.”

“ _Clients_?” hissed Fornell, “Is that what you call them?”

“In one sense of the word, they are,” said Maxon earnestly.

“You seem very calm for someone facing a lengthy prison sentence,” observed Gibbs.

Maxon leaned back in his chair.  “You know, I suppose I am,” he said ruminatively.  “It has become a little boring.”

“Boring?” asked Fornell.

“Yes, boring.  Projecting this friendly, trustworthy face.  Never doing anything outrageous, never doing anything which might make me stick in people’s minds.  You know, I couldn’t even wear a brightly coloured tie or wear a distinctive cologne?  And I couldn’t stay in one place for too long because people might begin to remember me.  I was always having to move on.  It was quite unsettling.”

“But rewarding,” said Fornell.

“Yes.  It was lucrative,” admitted Maxon.  “But I’ve never had a chance to spend any of it, you know.”

“My heart bleeds for you,” said Gibbs.

“Somehow I don’t believe that,” said Maxon.  “But I thank you for the sentiment even if it is not sincerely meant.  I will plead guilty.  Offer to make reparation.  Somehow I don’t think I will be looking at the _lengthy_ sentence you predicted.”

“He may be right, Jethro,” said Fornell.

“Yeah, Tobias.  A good lawyer, a friendly judge, a sympathetic jury.  Who knows, he could be out in a couple of years?”

“Guess so,” said Fornell with a resigned shrug.

“Of course,” said Gibbs, “Kidnapping a Federal Agent will add to the sentence.  A lot!”  He banged the desk and Maxon looked alarmed for the first time.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said.

“We believe you sent emails to Commander Faith Coleman and Anthony DiNozzo Senior demanding that they do what you wanted in exchange for Anthony DiNozzo’s freedom,” said Fornell circling menacingly around Maxon’s chair.  “We think you saw Agent DiNozzo interviewing the Villeneuves.  You recognised him from your days in Baltimore and you were afraid that he would have a head start on solving the case.”

“So, you found out where he lived and that he was married to a JAG lawyer.  And you found out she was defending a case very soon … you shouldn’t have used your own phone to call JAG, you know,” said Gibbs.

“You decided you wanted to get Agent DiNozzo out of the way,” said Fornell.

“He might have killed him,” said Gibbs thoughtfully.

“No!” said Maxon hastily.  “I didn’t kill him … I wouldn’t do that; you have to believe me.  I didn’t kill him.”

“I don’t _have_ to believe you,” said Gibbs.  “Tell me what happened.  And we’ll see what we believe.”

“You’re right,” said Maxon.  “I saw DiNozzo.  I only just got out of Baltimore in time all those years ago – he was close to nailing me.  I decided I needed to get him out of the way.  Just for a couple of days; I had three really big clients waiting to sign on the dotted line and I didn’t want to lose them.  I found out where he lived, that he was married to a Navy lawyer.  Looked up her cases and saw this Sutton one coming up.  I figured a fake kidnapping would work two ways … DiNozzo would be out of the way and you’d all be too distracted to be investigating me.”

“What do you mean – a fake kidnapping,” said Fornell.  “You saying that Agent DiNozzo hasn’t been taken?”

“No,” said Maxon.  “I meant that I wouldn’t have checked that Mrs DiNozzo had done what I asked.”

“But then you found out that Sutton had pleaded guilty after all,” said Gibbs.

“Yes,” said Maxon bitterly.  “That was bad luck.  He’d held out for months.  Why give up then?”

“So you decided on another approach?” asked Fornell.

“I knew you’d go all out to try and find him once the Sutton scenario failed,” said Maxon, “I knew DiNozzo’s father was a bigshot in New York so I figured a ransom demand to him would muddy the waters even more.”

“But first,” said Gibbs, “You had to kidnap Agent DiNozzo.”

“I didn’t do it,” protested Maxon.

“No,” agreed Gibbs.  “But you got someone else to do it for you.”

“It wasn’t a kidnap,” said Maxon.

“What was it?” asked Fornell leaning in closer.

“I just wanted him temporarily out of the way.  So you’d stop your investigation,” said Maxon.

“So, what did you do?  Put the word out on the street?” asked Gibbs.

“Something like that,” said Maxon.  “I said he needed to be out of reach for a while.  That’s all.”

“Enough!” roared Gibbs.  “You hired Harry East to do it.  We’ve got evidence of you together.  And you paid him $5000 to do it.  You knew him from Baltimore.  You knew he had history with Agent DiNozzo.  You found out where DiNozzo lived so East could stake out nearby and wait for an opportunity, didn’t you?”

Maxon’s self-assurance crumbled.  “Yes, all right.  But I wasn’t there.  East texted me to say he’d been lucky.  He parked up somewhere out of the way and DiNozzo came out to run in the park.  He grabbed him.”

“Where is he now?” asked Gibbs.

“I don’t know,” said Maxon.

“You want to try that again?” asked Fornell.

“I don’t know,” repeated Maxon.  “I didn’t want to know.  I just told Harry to take him somewhere for a few days.”

“Why didn’t you want to know?” demanded Gibbs.  “Was it because you thought East might get his own back on DiNozzo?”

“I didn’t ask him to do that,” said Maxon firmly.  “He was to keep him out of the way for a few days.  I thought that, as he knew DiNozzo, he’d agree to do it for less money than other people.  I said it would be best for him not to contact me.”

“So, no violence?” said Fornell gently.

“No,” agreed Maxon.  “No violence.”

“So tell me, Colin,” said Gibbs silkily, “How did East get Agent DiNozzo into the van?”

“He hit him over the head,” said Maxon reluctantly.

Faith gasped in the observation room.  Kate patted her shoulder in sympathy.

“Where did East take him?” asked Gibbs.

“I don’t know,” said Maxon.  “I’m telling you, I don’t know.  Look, I’ve admitted to the fraud.  I’ve admitted I arranged for Harry to take Agent DiNozzo.   But I don’t know where Harry took him.”

Gibbs and Fornell continued to press him but it seemed clear that Maxon was telling the truth when he said he had no idea where East might have taken Tony.

NCISNCIS

“McGee,” said Gibbs when they reassembled in the squad room, “Background on East.  Any clues where he might have taken Tony?”

“He was born and raised in Pennsylvania,” said McGee.  “Dropped out of high school.  He did some work with a local veterinarian but he was sacked when he was done for shoplifting.  Parents are deceased but he has an uncle living near Parenville.”

“The van was stopped on the 1-70 West,” said Kate, “That’s the road to Pennsylvania.”

“Does he own any property anywhere?” asked Gibbs.

“No, Boss.  Not that can I see.  He hasn’t got much of anything.”

“Keep looking.  Both of you,” said Gibbs.

Evening was drawing in on the second day of Tony’s disappearance.  Commander Coleman had just brought Tilly back from Day-care when Gibbs’ phone rang.   The others watched his face grow more and more stony as he listened to his caller.

“Send me the details,” he snapped.  “We’re on our way.”

“Gibbs?” asked Kate even as she reached for her gear.

“Patrol car spotted the van.  Near a place called Laystoke on the edge of the Allegheny National Forest.”

“That’s great!” said Tim.

“East must have spotted them.  He was spooked in some way and tried to get away.  It was raining, the road was slippery … he went off the road and crashed,” said Gibbs.

“Is Tony all right?” asked Faith.

“As far as they can tell, he wasn’t in the van,” replied Gibbs.

“Have they asked East where he is?” asked Faith.

“They can’t,” said Gibbs.  “He’s unconscious, pretty banged up.  They’ve taken him to St Mary’s Hospital in Pittsburgh.   We’ll go there now.”

Faith looked around distractedly, trying to decide what to do.

“Go home, Faith,” said Gibbs gently.  “You can’t do anything here.  Matilda will be better off at home.”

Faith looked as if she wanted to argue but she knew that Gibbs was right.

“All right,” she agreed.  “But do me a favour.  Don’t tell Anthony that I’ve gone.  I can’t cope with him as well.”  Gibbs nodded.  “And call me when you know something.”

“I will,” promised Gibbs.

“Agent Gibbs,” said Faith as he turned to go, “Are they sure Tony wasn’t in the van?  He’s not lying in the road somewhere …”

“They looked,” confirmed Gibbs.  “And we will too.”

Faith watched them go.  “Come on, sweetie,” she said smiling down at her daughter, “Let’s go home.  We’ll watch _Sesame Street.”_

“Twiddlebugs?  Yay!” said Tilly.

“Or Grundgetta,” said Faith who had an unlikely affection for the character with a fondness for trash.

NCISNCIS

Kate, McGee and Fornell were grateful they didn’t have to endure Gibbs driving for 250 miles as they were able to talk their way on to a military flight to the Pittsburgh Air Reserve station.  Kate and McGee had barely put their feet to the tarmac before Gibbs and Fornell were striding away.

“Tobias, you and McGee go to the crash site,” said Gibbs.  “Kate and I will go to the hospital.”  Fornell looked puzzled at the assignment.  “McGee and Kate are both Probies, can’t send them on their own,” Gibbs explained.

“OK,” said Fornell, “But why do I get McGee and you get Todd?”

“You can have Kate if you want,” said Gibbs easily, “But she’s argumentative.  And she’s got pointy elbows.  But it’s your choice.”

“McGee,” called Fornell, “You’re with me.”

Gibbs grinned as he saw McGee scuttle after the FBI agent but the smile faded when he saw Kate looking at him quizzically.

“Come on,” he said. 

It wasn’t long, however, before Gibbs and Kate were on their way to join the others at the crash site.  Harry East was still unconscious and, as far as his doctors could tell, likely to remain so for some time.  Gibbs left a Pittsburgh police officer in attendance with strict instructions to contact him if East woke up.

Unsurprisingly, Gibbs and Kate reached the crash scene before the more careful Fornell and McGee.

“Boss?” said McGee when they arrived to find Kate and Gibbs already investigating the vehicle.  “How did you get here before …” he trailed off when he encountered Gibbs’ raised evebrow.  “Sorry,” he muttered, “Stupid question.”

The rain which had contributed to the accident was still falling and the temperature was dropping as night fell.  It was difficult to see much in the darkness but the MCRT concluded that Tony had not been in the van when it crashed.

“Any signs of where East’s been?” asked Fornell.

“Some takeout coffee cups,” said Kate, “and I think this is a wrapper from a burger.”  She held the greasy paper gingerly by two fingers before dropping it in an evidence bag.

“Some receipts from a drive through,” said McGee, “near Parenville.”

“OK,” said Gibbs reluctantly.  “We’re through here.”  He nodded to the PA State Troopers who were waiting for NCIS to finish their inspection.  “Police Department are going to tow the van to their HQ.  Their forensics team will go over it.”

“What will we do?” asked Kate.

“Find somewhere close to stay,” decided Gibbs.  “Tim, can you set up your computer here?”

“So long as there’s wife,” confirmed McGee.

“Good.  You do searches to see if East has spent any money around here.  Hotel rooms, gas stations – that sort of thing.  Tomorrow, we’ll drive around and see if we can find anyone who’s seen East.  We’ll start on the road between Parenville and Laystoke.”

“Good thinking, Jethro,” said Fornell.

Gibbs nodded and led the way to their cars.  They all left reluctantly, feeling uneasy about leaving the vehicle which had contained Tony sometime in the last couple of days.

NCISNCIS

Harry East had hit Tony hard when he jumped him soon after he started his morning run: this meant that it was late in the day before Tony began to come round properly.

Tony opened his eyes and groaned.   His first thought was to wonder why he was so cold; perhaps they had left their bedroom window open too long or Faith had stolen his share of the comforter again.  He groaned again as he realised he was lying on the hard ground rather than being in his bed at home … and that he had no idea where he was or how he had got there.

Tony lay there trying to remember what had happened.  He remembered having a wakeful night with Tilly and finally deciding to cut his losses and go for a run in the hope it would wake him up a little.  He recalled going through the gates of the park but things were a blank after that apart from some blurry memories of waking up fleetingly in a van which was on the move.

Trying to work out where he was, Tony listened hard.  He could hear no traffic sounds and that suggested that he was somewhere off the beaten track.  As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he was aware of a wall of bars in front of him.  Tony struggled to his feet and lurched forward, puzzled that the room he was in was so big.  It was only when he reached the bars that he realised that he was in some sort of outdoor enclosure.  High above him the roof was covered over with a wire mesh.

“You’re awake,” came a voice from the other side of the bars.

Tony peered through trying to see who was talking but the figure was shadowy and the face seemed to be covered by a balaclava.

“Let me out,” he ordered.

“Yeah.  Sure,” came the reply.

“Why am I here?” asked Tony.

“Don’t you like a taste of your own medicine?  Finding out what it’s like to be in prison.”

“You’re in trouble, you know,” tried Tony.

“Doesn’t feel like it to me.  I’ve been treated like an animal most of my life.  It’s your turn now.”  He turned and walked away.

Tony was alone again in what he now recognised as some sort of animal enclosure.  He shivered again as he realised that his feet were bare and he was only wearing his running gear of tee and shorts.  He walked to the rear of the enclosure and saw that a more sheltered area for the animals to sleep in had been closed off so he had nowhere to take cover from the weather.  There was a trough which had some water in but there was no food.

Tony slumped to the ground as he tried to work out how to make his escape.

By mid-afternoon the next day, he still hadn’t found a way out.  His captor had appeared briefly in the morning but had just stared at him and walked away.  Tony had thought he heard a vehicle drive off and he hadn’t heard it return.  He was tired, hungry, cold and bored.  His head still hurt but the dizziness was getting better and he was feeling more alert.  He tried to find comfort in the fact that his kidnapper had kept his mask on so presumably he was trying to keep his identity a secret and wasn’t intending to kill his prisoner.

In the light of day, Tony had been able to see other cages and enclosures.  They were all empty and Tony decided he must be being held in some sort of abandoned zoo and that perhaps his enclosure had been for some sort of big cat.  As the rain began to fall, Tony lost patience.  He had started to cough and feel feverish in addition to his other woes and he decided that he needed to find a way out.  Shaking the rain out of his eyes he prowled the perimeter of the cage once more.  He tried to dismiss the notion that this was probably exactly what previous occupants had done: he could only hope he would be more successful than they.

The zoo had seen better days.  Tony suspected it had been abandoned for some years.  The bars on his cage still looked strong, however and he couldn’t dig his way out: the enclosure had been designed against that.  As he looked up resentfully at the rain falling on him he noticed that the mesh which formed the roof looked as if it had rusted through in places.  He gazed around his prison and spotted the water trough which was propped up against one wall.  He pulled it out and found that it was long enough that he could use it to poke bigger holes in the netting. 

After a few minutes he had punched a hole big enough to climb through; the problem was that the roof was too high for him to reach unaided. Tony coughed a few times from the effort and realised he should have made a hole nearer to the bars so he started work again.  Sometime later he had made a gap by the bars.  It was a long time since Tony had climbed ropes but he had to hope that scaling these bars might be similar: he took a deep breath and began.

It took a while, and darkness was closing in, but finally he was pulling himself through the hole and contemplating a sort of freedom.  He dropped down outside his cage and began to plan the next part of his great escape.  “Come on, Anthony,” he said to himself, “If Steve McQueen could do it, so can you!!  Although,” he added silently to himself, “McQueen had a motor bike!”


	10. Chapter 10

Tony’s instinct was to run into cover.  He didn’t think his captor had a companion but he knew he was in no fit state to resist capture.  Tony made his way along the outside of the cages, occasionally stifling a curse when his bare feet encountered something sharp on the ground.  The zoo seemed to be a small one and he soon reached some booths which had once been where people paid to get in.  Tony rattled the doors hopefully but they stayed firmly closed.  He peered through the windows to see if there was anything worth breaking in for but he could see nothing so he moved on.

His energy was failing fast, his escape from his cage had exhausted him and he was driven by a compulsion to get away.  Tony guessed that as no security lights had come on as he moved around that the power had been disconnected and he assumed that the telephone would have been cut off too.  Even supposing he could make a call out for help, he realised that he had no idea where he was: he was almost amused for a few moments as he imagined the difficulties of persuading an operator that he was stranded, practically naked, in an abandoned zoo in an unknown location having just escaped from a lion’s cage.

Tony looked at the main entrance with its imposing gates and knew that he wouldn’t be able to climb over them.  He continued his investigation of the perimeter and finally came to a smaller gate which, with some effort, he managed to scale.  He dropped down on the other side and found that he was on the edge of some sort of wooded area.

Tony wasn’t instinctively an outdoors person although he had been sent on many adventure camps by a less than doting father as a way of getting rid of an awkward son during the vacations.  Tony found himself disgruntled at being presented with so many trees; he couldn’t help but feel that Gibbs or Tim would be better equipped to deal with them.  McGee would have identified the trees and worked out which forest he was in, Tony thought to himself.  And Gibbs, well, he would have just glared at them and they would have lined up to point the way out.  Lacking those instincts or abilities, Tony chose to walk into the forest: he wanted to find help but the need to avoid capture was stronger for the moment.

After a few hundred yards, Tony was flagging even more and he knew that he would need to rest; he was aware of a pain in his arm where he had caught it as he pushed his way through the hole in the roof.  It was nearly completely dark now and although some stargazers would have relished the darkness of the skies, Tony longed for some light.  He realised that he would need to stop before he blundered into danger in the night, he started looking around for somewhere to shelter and found that the ground was falling away a little.  He went forward cautiously and just managed to prevent himself from walking into a stream.  “Not that it would have made me any wetter,” he thought morosely.  Finding the river, and not falling into it, did, however cheer Tony up: somehow he thought that it would make navigating easier even if he did not have any idea where he would be wanting to navigate to.

He found a tree which had fallen against a rock and this afforded a space into which he could crawl, hoping that he wasn’t disturbing any other creature and wondering if rats frequented whichever place he was in.  Exhaustion overcame him and he fell asleep hoping that someone other than his captor was looking for him.

It was late the next morning before Tony awoke.  As on each day since his abduction he woke up wondering where he was and why he couldn’t smell coffee brewing in the kitchen at home.  He groaned as he remembered and as he stretched his aching limbs.  “Thought a hard bed was supposed to be good for the back,” he muttered.  He peered out of his shelter and saw that it was still raining.  Leaving his small refuge was unappealing but he knew that he had to try and find help: he trusted that his co-workers would be looking for him but he couldn’t see how they would find him if _he_ didn’t know where he was.

Tony struggled to his feet and decided to stick to the previous night’s plan of following the river.  He took a drink out of the river, trying not to worry that it might not be safe to drink.  “Think you’ve got other things to worry about, Anthony,” he told himself. 

Tony walked slowly along the river.  He was weak from not having eaten for some days but he no longer felt hungry.  He vaguely thought he should eat something but somehow the acorns he saw were unappetising and he retained enough caution not to try out the fungi he saw occasionally.  His progress was halting although at least the forest floor was relatively kind to his feet.  Tony was conscious mostly of waves of cold followed by waves of heat; he was by turns shivering and sweating and he knew his coughing was getting worse.  If anyone had been tracking him, he reckoned they would have found him by now simply by listening to the coughs.  He tried to take comfort that following the river meant he wouldn’t go around in a circle; unless of course, he was somewhere with an oxbow lake but he was too tired to consider the odds of that.

After a couple of hours, Tony decided he needed to rest again.  He was too weary this time to hunt out a shelter but simply leaned against a tree and closed his eyes for a few moments.  Two hours later, he opened them again and realised both that night was beginning to fall once more and that it hadn’t stopped raining.  His stomach decided to give a plaintive grumble but he had to ignore it.

“Come on, Anthony,” he told himself, “Remember you’re a Buckeye.  Don’t let this beat you.”

He struggled to his feet and continued walking, or rather staggering, along the river’s edge.  He tried to keep awake by remembering the plots of wilderness movies he had watched although he couldn’t help but think he’d feel pretty stupid if he found out he was in Rock Creek Park all the time.

“No,” he told himself, “No abandoned zoos there.  Or I don’t think so.  Some petty officer would have found himself in trouble there by now if there was.”

Ten minutes after he had begun walking again, Tony stopped as he spotted something through the trees.  He rubbed his eyes for a moment in case he was hallucinating but soon knew he wasn’t.  A beat up Chevrolet pick-up truck was parked fifty yards away on one of the tracks which Tony had been hoping to hit. 

Momentarily reinvigorated, Tony hurried forward.  The truck was empty and the doors were locked.  Tony banged on the door in frustration and rested his forehead against the window.  He wasn’t sure why this seemed so devastating but he felt a wave of despair at not being to get inside.  The wind picked at his bare arms and legs and he suppressed a groan.  He walked down to the back of the truck and decided that some shelter was better than none.  He hoisted himself up and lifted up a corner of the tarpaulin which was stretched across the cargo area.  He burrowed his way through until he could lie down in the dry and relative warm. Tony wasn’t sure what else was being stored in the truck but at that moment he didn’t care.  He closed his eyes and let sleep take him once more.

In fact, it was only a few minutes later that the driver returned.  He didn’t check the rear of his truck and drove gently off down the track unaware that he had a passenger on board.

NCISNCIS

The MCRT and Fornell picked listlessly at their food in the motel they had booked in to.  They ate accompanied by the sound of the rain drumming on the window and of Tim still tapping on his laptop.

“Local police are still looking,” said Kate.

“East’s doctor thinks he may wake up tomorrow,” said Fornell.

“And I’m checking to see where he might have been,” said Tim looking up from his keyboard as he joined in the efforts to look on the bright side.

“Any luck?” Gibbs asked Tim.

Tim sighed and shook his head.  “No, Boss.  From East’s wallet and pockets, it looks as if he used cash mostly.  I’ve looked at the receipts again.  He was at the drive through in Parenville more than once.  Someone might have remembered him.”

“Didn’t you say he has an uncle near there?” asked Fornell.

“That’s right,” said Kate, “So someone might have recognised him, known him from before.”

“What about the uncle?” said Gibbs.

“He’s in the hospital,” said McGee, “Has been for weeks, waiting to move to another facility.”

“East could be holed up in his uncle’s house,” suggested Fornell.

McGee shook his head.  “Police already checked.  And it’s not a house, it’s a trailer: that’s why he can’t move back.  No one else is living there and the neighbours don’t recall any visitors.”

“If he didn’t stay with his uncle,” said Gibbs, “He must have been living somewhere these last days.  We sure he doesn’t own any property?”

“Sure,” said McGee.

“So, a hotel or somewhere,” said Gibbs.  “Or he’s got a place to hide out in.”

“Or he slept in the van,” said Kate.  “But there’s no sign of that.  And no sign of Tony sleeping in the van either.”

“Abby will have the preliminary forensic reports tomorrow,” said Gibbs.  “And the van’s going to be taken to the Navy Yard after the PA Police Department have done their first sweep.  If there’s anything to find, Abby will find it.  Come on, let’s call it a night.  We can’t do anything more now.  We’ll start checking every garage, shop and motel between Parenville and Laystoke tomorrow.”

NCISNCIS

Kate and Gibbs began at Parenville the next morning while Fornell and McGee started at Laystoke with the intention of meeting somewhere in the middle.  Fornell and Gibbs had checked the van’s mileage since it had been hired and it didn’t look as if East had driven much more than a hundred miles in addition to the drive from DC.

The staff at the Parenville Mighty Meat Diner remembered East calling in for breakfast the previous day and for a burger the day before that.

“Eat in or takeaway?” asked Gibbs.

“Eat in,” said the waitress.  “Both times.”

“Did he buy anything to take out?” asked Kate.

“Not that I remember,” replied the waitress.

“Did you know him?” asked Gibbs.

“No.  But I’m new here.  Don’t know many folks.  He didn’t seem to talk to no-one,” came the reply.

“Mind if we ask around?” asked Gibbs.

“Suit yourself,” she shrugged.  “Can I get you anything?”

Gibbs shook his head.  He had already smelled the coffee.

The Mighty Meat Diner wasn’t very busy but Kate suspected that it rarely was.  It wasn’t only the coffee that smelled unenticing.

“Perhaps we should come back later?” she suggested a few minutes later.  “You know, at the time on the receipts.  Might meet someone who was here at the same time as East.”

Gibbs nodded.  He had spoken to the only other customers but none of them had been in the previous day.  Like Kate, he thought that the diner didn’t get many returning customers.  As they returned to the car, Kate voiced another worry,

“Do you think East got any food for Tony?” she asked.  “We haven’t found any grocery receipts.  And he only bought food for himself at the diner.”

Gibbs shrugged and replied with grim humour, “Not sure Tony would want to eat anything from there anyway.”

NCISNCIS

“Well?” demanded Gibbs when they met up with Fornell and McGee some hours later.

“Didn’t stop at any gas stations,” said McGee.

“But he did have a coffee at a roadside shack place,” said Fornell.  “Owner says he didn’t stay long because someone he knew came along.  Eddie Clintock turned up and East took off.”

“Who’s Eddie Clintock?” asked Kate.

“He’s a neighbour of East’s uncle,” said Tim.  “Knew him from when he lived around here as a kid.”

“What he say about him?” asked Gibbs.

“Not much,” said Fornell.  “Said the kid wasn’t the brightest he’d ever seen.  One of those who ended up taking the easy way out and his family didn’t care much.  Liked animals; that was the best he could think of say of him.  Said he was surprised to see him up here, hasn’t seen around for years.”

“There’s an animal feed store ten miles from here,” said Kate who had been looking at the map.  “I think it’s been abandoned.”

“Bit thin, Kate,” said Gibbs.

“I know,” said Kate, “But it looks as if it’s got storage sheds.  Could be a place to hide someone.  East might know about it.  Perhaps from when he worked with the veterinarian?”

“We’ll try it,” said Gibbs.

“Jethro,” said Fornell, “We don’t know if East had any help - if he was working alone and left DiNozzo locked up somewhere … well, you know - we need to find him.”

“Come on,” said Gibbs.  “And keep thinking everyone.”

The animal feed storage depot had indeed been abandoned some time ago but it was soon clear that nobody had been near the place for years.

“Sorry, Gibbs,” said Kate as she realised it was a dead-end.

“Don’t apologise,” ordered Gibbs, “It was an idea.  And at least we know Tony’s not here.”

“Tim,” said Fornell, “Are there any other animal related places around here?  Todd might have been on to something with that connection.”

“I’ll look,” said Tim hoping he could get an internet connection in their current remote location.

Gibbs’ phone rang at that moment.  He saw the call was from Abby so put it on speaker for everyone to hear.

“Hey, Gibbs!” she said, “Have you found him yet?”  As she met with silence she hurried on, “Sorry.  Silly question.  You’d have told me if you had.  You would, wouldn’t you?  I mean, we’re all waiting here.  Working, of course but waiting all the same.  I don’t think you people out in the field know what it’s like to left behind waiting for a call.  I don’t mean it’s boring, ‘cos it isn’t and I guess we have the advantage of not being out in the cold and wet … or being shot at … but it’s not a picnic.  Just so you know.  Where was I?”

“Don’t know, Abs,” said Gibbs, “You hadn’t got anywhere yet.”

“You should have stopped me,” protested Abby.

“Yeah.  Don’t think anyone’s worked out how to do that yet,” said Gibbs drily.

“Gibbs,” said Abby, “Do you think I talk too much?  You should tell me.  I do try not to talk too much but I get excited.  And I often have lots to tell people …”

“Abby,” interrupted Fornell.

“Yes?” asked Abby.

“Have you got lots to tell people today?”

“Oh!  Well, it depends on how you define _lots_ ,” she said earnestly.  “Do you mean _lots_ as in a high volume or _lots_ as in high quality?  Some people like a huge amount of information but some people just want to know the really important stuff.”

“Abby!” said Gibbs firmly.

“Yes, Gibbs?” she asked.

“What you got?”

For a moment her listeners thought that Abby might continue her discussion about the amount of information but she seemed to pick up on their impatience.

“The Pennsylvania Police Department gave me their forensic findings,” she said.  “And I’ve been running some analysis of my own.  The van is still pretty clean which is good in a way.”

“Why?” asked Kate.

“The rental firm valeted it before renting it,” Abby explained, “So that means that most of the dirt will belong to East.  Unless it’s dirt that made its way into some obscure place.  You know, like when you drop a cookie behind a seat and it can stay there for days or weeks until it becomes mummified.”

“You found a mummified cookie?” asked Tim.

“Oh no!” said Abby, “That was just an example.  I was just saying that unless the rental company did a _really_ thorough clean or the van was new (which it wasn’t) … well, not _all_ the dirt since the rental would necessarily belong to East.  I could run DNA on it but that would take a long time but if I did find something I could check to see if East had dropped it.”

“And did you find anything like that?” asked Fornell.

“No,” said Abby.

“Then why did you tell us about the mummified cookie,” asked Kate.

“I thought you’d be interested,” said Abby.

“Abby,” said Gibbs, “Did you find anything?  Anything of interest?”

“Animal poo,” said Abby with uncharacteristic brevity.

“Animal poo?” said Fornell.

“I think it is,” said Abby.

“Can’t you tell?” asked Gibbs.

“It doesn’t smell.  It’s very dry,” said Abby.  “I thought it was just ordinary dirt but Major Mass Spec kicked out that it’s organic matter of some sort.  I’m working on what it is but it’s old.”

“Where was it in the van?” asked Kate.

“On the gas pedal.  I think it was probably got there from his shoe,” said Abby.

“We’re on the edge of the forest here,” said Fornell, “East could have stepped in any sort of animal scat.”

“But this is dry scat; very very dry scat,” said Abby earnestly.  “That would be unusual outdoors.  Especially with all this rain.”

“Can you find out what type it is?” asked Tim.

“Of course,” said Abby.  “Do you doubt me?”

“No, Abs, of course not,” said Tim hastily.

“Call us when you know,” ordered Gibbs before snapping his phone shut.

“Animal places might be a good idea,” said Fornell.  “What you got, McGee?”

As four heads bent over the map, Gibbs’ phone rang again.

“Got it,” said Abby.

“What?” asked Gibbs.

“Major Mass Spec did his work.  He always comes up trumps.  It’s a smorgasbord of scat, Gibbs.  Actually smorgasbord’s probably not the right word because you can’t eat scat.  Well, some creatures probably do but they wouldn’t have a smorgasbord because that’s not what animals have.  Although some pet owners do go to weird lengths to please their pets so perhaps they would give them some sort of buffet.  But I don’t think it would be good for them because animals sometimes overeat.  It’s a survival instinct, I think.  You know, eat when there’s food available because you never know when it’s going to be there again.  So, if you give your domestic pets too much food, they’ll just eat it.  But then, some animals are real picky so perhaps they wouldn’t.  What do you think, Gibbs?”

“I think I’m waiting for you to tell me what sort of scat Major Mass Spec came up with,” said Gibbs managing to stay patient.

“Elephant, leopard and lion,” replied Abby, “And white tailed deer but I don’t think that means much.  They live in the Allegheny Forest.  I mean white tailed deer.  Not elephants, leopards and lions.”

“Thanks, Abs,” said Gibbs as he ended the call.

“A zoo?” asked Fornell.

“Here it is,” said McGee excitedly as he looked up from his laptop a few minutes later, “Miller’s Zoo.  It opened in 1995 and closed ten years later.  It couldn’t compete with Pittsburgh Zoo.  It was relatively small and there were some concerns about animal welfare and visitor safety.  The owner couldn’t afford to make the required changes and had to close.  There were plans to flatten the buildings and make it into housing but they keep running into problems with getting permission.  And Boss, Harry East is listed as working there for a few months before it closed.”

“That’s it,” said Gibbs.  “He knew the place was abandoned.  What better place to lock someone up than an animal cage?  Where is this place?”

“The edge of the forest,” called McGee as he, and the others, ran to their vehicles.

Afterwards, Tim thought that directing Gibbs on the narrow roads to the abandoned zoo was one of the most dangerous things he had ever done.  It was only by concentrating on the road and not the other vehicles that he survived with any of his sanity intact.

“Down there!” McGee shouted, “Take a right here.”

On reflection, Tim realised he should have amended the direction to “Take a right once that pick-up truck has pulled out.”

In the end it didn’t matter.  Gibbs didn’t wait but, apart from some furious sounding of the horn by the other driver, everyone emerged unscathed and it wasn’t long before they all pulled up in front of Millers Zoo. 

Cutters from the trunk of the sedan made short work of the lock on the main gate and the MCRT and Fornell were soon spreading out to search the zoo.  They went cautiously although they were sure that East had been working alone.  They had been hunting for ten minutes without result when Gibbs got tired of stealth and took to shouting out Tony’s name.  Shortly after that, however, he heard Kate calling out,

“Over here!”

The three men hurried to join her.  “Look,” she said pointing to the lion’s cage.  “I think he was here.  There’s a hole in the roof.”

“And blood,” said Fornell grimly as he spotted spots of red on the torn mesh.

“Dammit,” said Gibbs.  “He’s gone.”


	11. Chapter 11

“What do we do now, Gibbs?” asked Kate as she gazed at the empty cage.

“We track him,” said Gibbs.

“Track him?” asked Kate.  “You mean, like …”

“Like tracking him,” said Gibbs impatiently.  “Like I used to be paid to do.”

“Oh,” said Kate.  “Oh.”  She tried to feel relieved that tracking wasn’t a skill that she was supposed to have picked up at FLETC.

“Gibbs is a real life Daniel Boone,” said Fornell in a stage whisper designed to be heard.  He beamed at a scowling Gibbs.  “Come on, Jethro,” he said, “Admit it.  You’ve been waiting years to do this!”

“Come on,” said Gibbs, “We’re wasting time.  We’ll be losing the light soon.”

“Do people really say that?” asked Kate but she realised she had lost her audience.  “Shouldn’t we at least tell the local police that Tony’s out … there … somewhere?”

“Yeah, do that,” said Gibbs over his shoulder but he was already scanning the ground for clues where Tony had gone.

Kate sighed as she saw the blood trail.  Somehow, she thought even she would be able to manage that part.  She had to admit, however, that she was more impressed by Gibbs’ skills when he found where Tony had climbed the gate and had then trekked off into the forest.

“Why didn’t he just make for the road?” she asked as she pointed towards the gate.

“Well, I don’t know, Agent Todd,” said Gibbs brusquely, “Maybe you’ll be able to ask him one day.  Assuming you leave me in peace to do my job!”

Kate nodded penitently and fell back to join the others.  It took a while but Gibbs finally found the fallen tree where Tony had spent his first night.

“Uh, Gibbs,” said Tim, “Is it me, or does it seem that Tony isn’t walking too well?”

“We found his shoes in the park, Tim,” said Gibbs, “How well do _you_ walk barefoot?”

“Oh, I forgot,” said Tim.

“And it’s been raining pretty much nonstop,” added Fornell, “I don’t think he’s had much shelter since he ended up here.  He might not be feeling too good.”

Kate decided not to mention her fears that Tony hadn’t been fed since his abduction.  Somehow she felt that the mood of optimism that had prevailed since they found Tony had been fit enough to escape was beginning to dissipate.

Unlike Tony, his searchers didn’t stay for hours under the tree but soon picked up his tracks again.  It was still several hours, however, of walking beside the river before they reached the end of the trail. 

“He walked towards that track,” said Gibbs pointing away from the water.  “Stay here.  I don’t want anyone trampling over the ground.”

The others watched respectfully as Gibbs quartered the earth looking for clues.  McGee began to wonder if he could get Gibbs to come and talk to his Webelos kids, some of whom were about to start working for their Mammal Study merit badge and who would find it useful to have help in looking for signs of animals in the wild.

“There was a vehicle here, something long and heavy.  Probably a truck or something,” announced Gibbs after a few minutes of investigation.

“You think he got in it?” asked Kate.

Gibbs glared at her as if she was winning the prize for obvious questions.  “Either that or he sprouted wings and flew away,” he snapped.

“You don’t think it was another kidnapper, do you?” asked Tim anxiously, “You know, an accomplice?  Who caught up with Tony?”

“Don’t know,” said Gibbs.  “We’ll head back to the zoo.  Get our gear and make a plaster cast of the wheel marks.  Abby might be able to identify what sort of truck it is.”

“And if she can’t?” asked Kate.

“Then we’re back where we started,” said Fornell.  “Not knowing where DiNozzo is.”

“Perhaps someone came by and helped him,” said McGee optimistically.

“Yeah, sure,” said Gibbs sarcastically, “Because that’s the sort of luck we have.”

“We’d know by now,” said Fornell pointed out more gently.  “If someone had been a Good Samaritan they’d have informed someone by now.”

“Oh,” acknowledged Tim sadly.

“Come on,” said Gibbs.  “Let’s go.”

NCISNCIS

“Excuse me,” came a gentle voice, “But what are you doing in my truck?”

Tony looked up blearily, trying to focus eyes and ears on what was happening.

“Ducky?” he asked.

“No,” came the same gentle voice.

“Oh,” said Tony, “Because you sound like Ducky.”

“Who’s Ducky?”

“Our Medical Examiner,” said Tony.

“Then I can most definitely say that I’m not Ducky.  May I repeat my question?  What are you doing in my truck?”

For answer, Tony coughed.

“Do you think you might be more comfortable if you came and sat in the cab?” asked the driver, “I think it may be warmer there.  You can tell me the story there.”

Tony nodded as he continued to try and process what was happening.  Somehow, however, the gentle tones of the unknown man who sounded so much like Ducky were reassuring.

“Let me help you?”

Tony accepted the outstretched hand and tried not to be embarrassed by the fact that he was being helped by someone at least twenty years older than him.

“If I may say so,” said his new companion, “You are not very adequately clothed for the weather conditions.”

Tony looked at his sparsely clothed body and couldn’t but agree.  “It’s a long story,” he said as he settled himself in the passenger seat of the cab.

“Would you like this blanket to wrap yourself in?” the driver asked.

Tony thought the blanket was the best thing he had seen in days but he had a caveat.  “I’m a bit dirty,” he said.

He simply got a shrug in response, “Washing machines are one of the most marvellous things ever invented.  I believe in using them.  Go ahead, you won’t do any lasting harm.”

Tony nodded gratefully and wrapped the blanket around him.  He was even more grateful when the driver turned the heat up.

“My name’s Tony,” he said.  “I’m a federal agent and for some reason which I don’t understand, I was abducted a few days ago …”  His stomach chose that moment to complain.  Tony winced, “I don’t think I’ve had anything to eat since then.”

“Dear me,” came the placid response, “I have some soup here.  Would you like some?”

Tony began to wonder if he was still asleep and dreaming of someone who could grant his every wish.  “That would be great,” he said hoping that the soup would arrive before he woke up and discovered this was indeed a dream.

“Here you are,” his new friend handed him a mug filled with something warm and savoury.

“Where am I?” asked Tony as he found the soup beginning to work some sort of magic on him.

“In my truck.”

“I mean, where’s your truck?”

“At the moment we’re on the 1-70 East just short of Hagerstown.  We’re stopped because I thought my engine was playing up but then I realised it was the sound of someone coughing that I could hear.”

“I thought I was in a forest,” said Tony worriedly, “I’m sure there were tree things.”

“I’m guessing you’re not one for nature then?” asked his companion with a smile.  “Don’t worry, I think you climbed into the back of my truck when I was stopped in the Allegheny Forest.”

“Allegheny Forest?” asked Tony.  “That’s Pennsylvania, isn’t it?”

“That’s right.  You mean you really didn’t know where you were?”

“All I knew was that I was out running near my home in DC and the next thing I knew I woke up in an abandoned zoo … somewhere.  With a seriously sinister prison guard,” said Tony.

“How did you get away?”

“I was left on my own.  And I work for NCIS, I can do things like that.”

“You don’t look too good on it if you don’t mind me saying so.  I should get you to a hospital.”

“No!” said Tony.  “No.  I feel as if I’m nearly home.  I’m probably going to end up in a hospital but I’d rather be in one in DC.  Nearer to home.”

“Are you sure?  As I said, you don’t look good.  And you’ve been bleeding.”

“I’m fine,” said Tony.  “Or at least I will be.  I just need a shower and some food …”  His companion raised a sceptical eyebrow “… and some medicine and some sleep,” continued Tony.

“I think you’re an optimist but I suppose another hour and a half into Washington won’t matter too much.”

“I should phone my wife,” said Tony, “Let her know that I’m all right … I mean, safe.”

“I’m sorry.  I don’t have a cell phone.  But I’m sure we will pass a phone on our way.  You can phone then.”

Tony nodded, he was already tiring from the burst of recent activity.

“My name is Lysander by the way,” said the other man, “Lysander Brocklehurst.”

Tony mumbled something.

“I’m sorry.  I didn’t quite catch that,” said Lysander.

Tony sang a little louder,

_Some talk of Alexander,_

_And some of Hercules_

_Of Hector and Lysander,_

_And such great names as these._

_But of all the world's great heroes,_

_There's none that can compare_

_With a tow, row, row, row, row, row,_

_To the British Grenadier._

 

“Good Lord,” said Lysander, “I haven’t heard that in years.  Where did you learn that?”

Tony was nearly asleep but managed to say, “Great Uncle Clive.  Clive Paddington.  He was British – like you.  He taught us that song.  He was in the Grenadier Guards … he …”  but Lysander didn’t find out what Great Uncle Clive was as his passenger had fallen asleep.

NCISNCIS

Tilly DiNozzo had reluctantly gone to bed.  Her parents could testify to her poor record of sleeping through the night but it had got even worse without Tony being around.  Faith had tried to keep things as normal as possible but Tilly knew that something was wrong and wouldn’t settle.

Faith was hoping that Gibbs and the rest of the team would have good news soon.  Gibbs had called to let her know that they had found where Tony had been held but that Tony had seemed to have escaped.  She was trying to hold on to that as positive news but there was no getting away from the fact that nobody seemed to know where her husband was.  She got up to throw away her umpteenth undrunk cup of coffee but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

A mixture of dread and hope swept over her as she went to open the door.  Both feelings faded when she saw a man in late middle age standing on the step.

“Faith?” he asked.

“Yes?” she said warily.

“Faith Paddington?” he pressed.

“No,” she said, “Faith Coleman.”

“Ah,” he said, “I must have got it wrong.  When Tony said his great uncle was Clive Paddington I assumed that was _his_ surname.”

“You know my husband?” asked Faith.

“Indeed.  I have him in my truck,” said Lysander.  Faith peered past him and saw a truck parked at the bottom of the drive.  “He is a little weary.  I think I need some help in getting him into the house.”

Faith stared at Lysander in shock and disbelief and then pushed past him to run down to where the truck was parked.

“Tony!” she shouted.

A few minutes later, Lysander and Faith had managed to get Tony out of the truck and on to the sofa in the living room.

“I had intended taking him to hospital,” explained Lysander, “But he woke up as we drove into DC and realised that we were nearly here.  He insisted on coming home first.  We meant to phone ahead but Tony was asleep by the time we reached a phone and I realised I had very little information to pass on to any authorities.  I do apologise for lengthening your period of anxiety.”

Faith hadn’t stopped smiling since Tony had staggered into their home and didn’t really listen to any explanations. 

“I’m fine,” said Tony.  “Just glad to be home again.”

“You look awful,” said Faith, cupping his face with in her hands.

“You don’t look too good yourself,” said Tony gazing into her eyes.

“Imagine that,” said Faith.  “I can’t think why!”

Tony smiled again.  “I was in a zoo, you know,” he said.

“I know.  Gibbs and the others found the place,” said Faith.

“They did?” asked Tony.  “I must have trained them well.”

“Gibbs tracked you through the forest,” said Faith.

“He did?  That’s very wildernessy of him,” said Tony tiredly.

“It’s so good to have you back,” said Faith.

Lysander coughed politely.  “It’s none of my business, of course but I understand that people have been looking for your husband.  Perhaps it would be a good idea to let someone know that Mr Coleman has turned up?”

“Not Coleman,” said Faith, “DiNozzo.”

“Oh,” said Lysander.  “So many names.  But, still …”

“You’re right,” said Faith returning to her normal efficiency.  “I’ll call the Director.  And then we’ll get you to hospital, my love.”

“No hospital,” said Tony.  “I’m fine.  I just need some rest.  And a bath.”

Faith opened her mouth to protest but Lysander got there first.  “Why not call a doctor?” he suggested.  “I think Tony may be right and being at home could be the thing he needs most.  He seemed to improve once he was in the warm and dry …”

“Call Ducky,” said Tony.  “Please?  You know he’ll love it.  And I promise that I’ll go if he says I need to.  But for now, I just want to sit here … and picture Gibbs doing his Daniel Boone impression.”

Faith nodded reluctantly and went off to make the phone calls.

“I haven’t said thank you,” said Tony to Lysander.  “You rescued me.”

“You rescued yourself,” said Lysander, “I haven’t had a stowaway for years.”

“But you didn’t throw me out of the truck,” said Tony, “Lots of people would have.  And you drove me all the way here.  And gave me a blanket – which I will get laundered for you.  And that soup … and everything.”

“Nonsense,” said Lysander, “You gave me an adventure.  And it was a pleasure to hear that song again.  I fear my school friends used to use it to tease me but it did bring back happy memories!”

“Dada!” came a voice from the doorway.  Tilly had lived up to her reputation for not sleeping through the night.  “Dada!” she walked to the sofa as quickly as she could.

“Hello, my darling,” said Tony, sweeping her into his arms.  “I missed you!”  He kissed her and hugged her close.

“Dada!  Back!” squealed Tilly happily.  Then she wrinkled her nose as she smelled him, “Eew,” she said.  “Dada eew!”

“I know, sweetheart,” said Tony.  “But I’ll be un-eew soon.”

Faith didn’t know how long it would be before she got over the shock of Tony’s abduction but, when she came back into the room, she was fairly sure that Tilly would take much less time.  She was already sitting happily in her father’s arms and beginning to fall asleep.

“The Director is going to let Gibbs know,” she announced.  “He says to do what Ducky tells you.  And Ducky is on his way in great excitement.” Tony groaned.  “It’s Ducky or hospital,” Faith reminded him.  “And it might still be hospital.”

“I should be going,” said Lysander.  “I don’t think your excitement is quite over yet and I will be rather _de trop_.”

“Don’t go,” said Faith, “I want to thank you.  We owe you so much.  Without you, Tony might still be out there.”  She knelt down and took Tony’s hand, she felt she needed to keep touching him to reassure herself that he was back.

“Stay,” said Tony through half shut eyes.  “You should meet Ducky.  You’ll like him.  And I want to know what you were doing in that forest.”

“Among those _tree things?_ ” twinkled Lysander.  “I’m a forager.”

“A what-er?” asked Tony.

“I go searching in woods, hedgerows, beaches … all sorts of places for free food.  The forest is a particularly rich source of acorns … although you have to know how to process them, of course.  Then there are a multitude of fungi which can be used for so many purposes.”

Tiredness prevented Tony from being tactful.  “You need free food?” he asked in concern.  “I’m sure we could help with that …”

“No, no,” laughed Lysander, “I own a restaurant – _L’Ancien Regime Aujourd'hui_ on Pennsylvania Avenue.  We pride ourselves on fine cuisine which includes some of the more unusual ingredients.  I can assure you that we provide some sublime tastes.  I like sometimes to go on a foraging expedition to provide some of those tastes.  It is most relaxing to escape the pressures of city life and get back to Mother Nature.  I find it enables me to recapture the natural rhythms of life.”

“Lysander,” said Tony, “You have to stay and meet Ducky.  I think you may be kindred spirits.”


	12. Chapter 12

Gibbs’ phone rang as he and the others trailed back to the zoo.  Kate watched a myriad expressions flit across his face as he listened to his caller and she wondered if she should sign up for a refresher profiling course as she found herself completely baffled about what he was thinking.

“We’re going back to Washington,” he announced as he snapped the phone shut.

“What?” asked McGee.  “I mean, why?  Aren’t we going to carry on looking for Tony here?”

“Yes, why, Jethro?” asked Fornell.  “Why the change of plan?  Why are we going back to DC?”

“Because that’s where Tony is,” said Gibbs.

“What?” demanded all three in unison.

Kate wasn’t sure if it fitted Gibbs’ ‘profile’ but she rather thought he enjoyed being able to make such dramatic proclamations.

“Because Tony’s in Washington,” he said.

“Washington _DC_?” asked McGee incautiously.

“No, Agent McGee.  Washington, Tyne and Wear!” snapped Gibbs.

Now, Kate was _sure_ that Gibbs had practised that one.  Why should he know that there was a Washington in somewhere called Tyne and Wear?  She wisely refrained from asking where that was.

“It’s in the North East of England,” Fornell whispered in her ear, “It was a question at an inter-agency quiz a while back.”

Kate felt this raised more questions than it answered.  What on earth was Gibbs doing at an inter-agency quiz night?  She decided to save this for future investigation and focussed instead on Gibbs’ explanation.

“Um, why’s Tony back in Washington DC?” asked Tim.

“Because he lives there, I guess,” said Gibbs who definitely seemed to be enjoying himself.

“Jethro?” asked Fornell.

Gibbs relented.  “That was the Director.  Apparently the truck which we were about to start tracing took Tony back to DC.  He turned up at his house about thirty minutes ago.”

“Is he all right?” asked Kate.

“All right enough to have refused to have gone to hospital.  Ducky is on his way to check him over.  He’ll send him to the hospital if he needs to go.”

“So, that’s it?” asked McGee.  He was hugely relieved that Tony was safe but was also aware of a sense of anti-climax that, after all the chasing and anxiety, Tony had managed to extricate himself and somehow get a ride home as well.

“That’s DiNozzo,” shrugged Gibbs with a half-smile.  “Come on, let’s go home as well.”

NCISNCIS

 “Dr Mallard,” said Faith, as she opened the door to him.  “Thank you for coming.”

“Faith,” said Ducky.  “And how is he?”

“Exhausted,” said Faith briskly, “I think he has a raised temperature.  There is blood on his arm and on his head.  His feet are torn up and his …”

“Ears are in perfect working order,” said Tony plaintively from his position on the sofa.

“I do apologise, dear boy,” said Ducky.  “And may I say how gratifying it is to see you once more?”

“Thanks, Ducky,” said Tony, “Good to be back.  I think this one missed me as well!” He gestured to Tilly who was now sprawled across his chest like a starfish … a soundly sleeping starfish.

Ducky chuckled.  “Indeed.  I wonder, Faith, if you would mind removing Anthony’s _attachment_ for a moment or two to enable me to make my examination?”

Faith nodded and managed to lift Tilly away without waking her up.

Ducky tutted and huffed for several minutes while he listened to Tony’s chest, took his temperature, checked the reaction of his pupils and performed every other sort of test he could think of.  Finally, he sat back and said,

“Well, you should be in hospital …”  Tony sighed and Faith picked up her phone to call an ambulance.  “But,” continued Ducky with a twinkle in his eye, “I am willing to agree to your staying here …” Tony beamed with pleasure, “So long as you rest and stay in the warm and dry.  You should take Advil regularly to help lower your temperature and assist with any pain.  I think your concussion has largely resolved itself but you should be alert to any returning symptoms.  I will attend to the larger abrasions on your feet but you will need to keep off them as much as possible for a day or two.  I will also need to put a couple of stitches in the wound on your arm and I think it would be wise for you to take a broad spectrum antibiotic as I suspect you have picked some infections as a result of your adventures.”

“Thanks, Ducky,” said Tony.  He coughed.

“And I will prescribe a cough suppressant,” continued Ducky.

“Can I go take a shower?” asked Tony.

“I would recommend a bath rather than a shower,” said Ducky, “You will not be wanting to stand up for too long.  And I will attend to those stitches and abrasions first.”

Tony sighed as he recognised that Ducky might be micro-managing his life for some time to come.

“And I will arrange for Dr Pitt to make a house call,” called Ducky as he watched Tony leave the room.”

The slump in Tony’s shoulders indicated that he had heard Ducky’s promise.

“I made a lemon and thyme drink,” came a voice from the kitchen, “I have found it to be very efficacious in the treatment of coughs.”

“Ducky,” said Faith, “You haven’t met Lysander.  He brought Tony home.”

Tony’s prediction that Lysander and Ducky would be kindred spirits looked shaky for a while.  Ducky was inclined to look askance at someone who had driven Tony home rather than to a hospital and who had then supported Tony in his bid to stay home.  On the other hand, he approved of the lemon and thyme drink.

“Lysander Brocklehurst,” said Tony’s Good Samaritan.  “Delighted to meet you.”  He strode towards Ducky with hand outstretched.

“Donald Mallard,” said Ducky.  “Likewise,” he said a little brusquely.  He picked up his medical bag in readiness to go and treat Tony’s wounds but then turned back.  “Good Lord,” he said, “Are you Badger’s boy?”

Lysander laughed, “No.  He’s my uncle, not my father.”

“How extraordinary,” said Ducky excitedly.  “Faith,” he said, “I was at medical school with this boy’s uncle.”  He turned back to the ‘boy’, “And how is Badger?”

“Uncle Roger is doing well,” said Lysander, “Still climbing the Fells of the Lake District whenever he can.”

“Badger?” queried Faith.

“Oh,” said Ducky, “Brock is an old name for badger.  It didn’t take us long to give Roger that as a nickname.  Now, tell me, does he still lose his temper if his bridge partner revokes?”

“He’s mellowed a little,” said Lysander.  “He prefers backgammon now and he has even been known to play cribbage.”

“Cribbage?” said Ducky.  “Well, I hope his mental arithmetic skills have improved.  I remember …”  He was interrupted by a cough from the door.

“Ducky?” said Tony with the hint of a whine, “I thought you wanted to look at my feet?”

“Dear boy,” said Ducky, “I do apologise.  I have just discovered that Lysander here is the nephew of one of my oldest friends from Edinburgh Medical College.  The stories I could tell you about what we used to get up to.  It would make your hair curl.  There was a time when …”

“Ducky?” said Faith, looking pointedly towards Tony who was leaning against the door frame.

“Quite right, my dear,” said Ducky penitently, “Reminiscences can await a more opportune occasion.  Come on, Anthony, I will attend to you directly.” He turned back at the door.  “Don’t run away my boy.  There is so much to talk to you about.”

NCISNCIS

The DiNozzo doorbell rang at 07.00 the next day.

“Gibbs,” said Faith when she opened the door.  “And Agents McGee and Todd.”

Kate and Tim nodded back somewhat sheepishly.

“They wanted to see for themselves that Tony was OK,” said Gibbs.

Tim and Kate exchanged somewhat indignant looks but kept silent.

“Come in,” said Faith, “We’re all in the kitchen.”

The MCRT found their Boss sitting at the kitchen island.  He was cocooned in a fleecy robe and nursing a mug of something steaming.  The team relaxed at seeing that he was indeed in one piece and tried not to feel irritated that he was cosily at home while they had had days of worry.

“Do you want some breakfast?” offered Faith.  “I was about to make some for us.”

“That would be gr …” began McGee before catching sight of Gibbs’ stern expression.  “No.  Thank you.  I’m fine.”

“Have something to eat, Tim,” ordered Tony.  “Don’t let Gibbs put you off.  Faith makes the best pancakes ever.”

“Well,” hesitated Tim.

“Blueberry or maple syrup?” asked Faith.  She caught the look of indecision on Tim’s face.  “Or both?  I’ll make both,” she said when she didn’t get an answer, “Agent Todd?”

“Er,” said Kate, “Well, they’re terribly fattening … but we have been busy … perhaps, just one – or two?”

“Gibbs?” asked Faith.

“Sure,” said Gibbs.  “I could go for some maple syrup ones.”

“’Gee!” gurgled Tilly from where she was sitting on the floor playing with an empty breakfast cereal carton.  She got to her feet and ran over to her new hero.  “’Gee!”

“When did this happen?” asked Tony as he gazed at his daughter who had wrapped her arms around Tim’s legs and was looking up at him with adoration.

Tim shrugged awkwardly as he tentatively patted his new admirer’s head.

“There’s been a lot of bonding,” said Faith drily.

“What?” asked Tony.

“Just how much do you know about the last few days?” asked Gibbs.

“Well …” began Tony.

“We’ve been looking for you for days,” said Kate beginning to feel cross again.

“We got two ransom notes for you,” said Tim.

“It was pure luck that we worked out why you’d been taken,” said Gibbs, “If it hadn’t been for James and Cynthia coming in …”

“Who are James and Cynthia?” asked Tony.

“The Villeneuves,” said Kate, “You know, we went to visit them about the financial fraud.”

“Oh,” said Tony, “Why did they come visit?”

“They brought you some salted caramel cupcakes,” said Tim.

“And that helped you work out why I’d been kidnapped?” asked Tony.  “They must have been some cupcakes!”

“No,” said Gibbs, “No.  There was a picture up on the plasma of the guy we thought had taken you.  They identified him.”

“They knew who kidnapped me?”

“They recognised the guy in the picture as the one who had defrauded them,” said Tim.

“You mean I was snatched because of the Villeneuve case?” asked Tony.

“Yep.  Seems that Colin Maxon was in the neighbourhood when you and Kate went to interview the Villeneuves,” said Gibbs.  “He recognised you.”

“From where?” said Tony, “Oh … wait, was there a link to that old case in Baltimore?”

“Yes,” said Tim.  “He was worried that you would crack the case – said you were close before.  He didn’t want to take the risk of losing out on a couple of big scams so he decided to get you out of the way before you could.”

“I remember we’d been following up on some good leads all those years ago,” remembered Tony.  “I was going to check with Baltimore PD the next day.  See if there was any connection.”

“Turns out that Maxon was buddies of a sort with Harry East,” continued Kate.

“Who’s Harry East?” asked Tony.

“Someone you put away in Baltimore,” said Gibbs. “Had a grudge against you.  Seems he was easy to recruit.  He was the one who kidnapped you.  Maxon got him om board.”

Tony shook his head.  “I don’t remember arresting him.  And he made sure to keep his face covered and he wasn’t around much so I didn’t get a chance to recognise him.  Did you find him?”

“We knew he was driving a white van.  Got the registration,” said Tim, “But he crashed before we could catch up with him.”

“How is he?” asked Faith.

“Still unconscious the last I heard,” said Gibbs.  “The police are waiting by his bedside.  He’s in trouble when he wakes up.”

“So, Faith mentioned that you found out that I was being held in a zoo?” asked Tony.

“Abby traced some poo on the van,” explained Tim proudly, “It was old poo.  Exotic animals and we found there was an abandoned zoo near to the place that the van crashed.”

“But when we got there, you were gone,” said Kate trying, and failing, to keep a note of accusation out of her voice.

“Hey,” said Tony, “I couldn’t hang around waiting for you, you know.  I didn’t care much for East … there was definitely _a failure to communicate there,”_ he chuckled.

Faith sighed, “It’s a movie reference.  ‘Cool Hand Luke’.”

“Of course it is,” said Gibbs.”

“Gibbs tracked you,” said Tim admiringly.  “It was cool.”

“Until we lost you,” said Gibbs.  “Figured you’d got into a truck somehow.”

“That was Lysander Brocklehurst,” said Tony with relish.

“Lysander Brocklehurst?” asked Kate.  “Who’s he?”

“He’s a forager,” said Tony.  “And the nephew of Ducky’s best friend from medical school.”

Gibbs shook his head.  “Typical DiNozzo,” he said with a smile.

“Enough talking,” said Faith, “There are pancakes to eat and coffee to drink.  Then Tony is going to rest.”

“Yes, Dear,” said Tony meekly.  A few minutes later as he ate his way through a pancake, he asked, “Why two ransom notes?”

“One to me,” said Faith.  “And the other to … oh …”

“To who?” asked Tony.

“To _whom,_ ” corrected Ducky as he came in through the back door.  “ _Whom_ is the correct grammatical form.”

“To whom?” said Tony correcting his grammar.

“To your father,” said Faith.

“Oh,” said Tony.  He put the pancake back half eaten on his plate, an odd expression on his face as he suddenly felt very weary.  “Surprised he didn’t tear it up.”

“He came to DC,” said Faith.  She tried to be fair, “He seemed concerned.”

“Oh well,” said Tony philosophically, “I guess that’s good.  So, why did you say _oh_?”

“I’ve just remembered,” said Faith, “We left him at the Navy Yard.  Do you think he’s still there?”

“We’ll go and find out,” said Gibbs, wiping his mouth and standing up.

“And I will check you over, Anthony,” said Ducky.

“Hey, guys,” said Tony as his co-workers prepared to go.  “Thanks.  You did well.”

“Fornell will be around some time to take your statement.  FBI has jurisdiction,” said Gibbs as a parting shot.

In the interests of setting a good example to his team, Tony refrained from groaning.

Kate, Tim and Gibbs left leaving an assortment of good wishes in their wake.  Tim was slightly relieved to go; he hadn’t found his appetite improved by the sight of Tilly tucking into her pancakes with DiNozzo-like enthusiasm. 

“I wasn’t surprised to see them all here,” said Ducky, “I knew Gibbs wouldn’t be able to stay away.”

“He tried to make me believe it was Kate and Tim who insisted on coming,” said Faith.

“Ah, well, that’s Jethro for you,” said Ducky.  “Now, Anthony, how are we feeling today?”

“I don’t know how _we_ are feeling,” said Tony, “But I’m feeling a lot better for being home.”

“Indeed,” said Ducky.  “I believe you simply have a feverish cold and you certainly look better for a night’s sleep in your own bed.  Just keep taking the Advil, keep well hydrated and rest for today – at least!”

“I’m working from home today,” said Faith, “I’ll be able to keep an eye on him.”

“Excellent,” said Ducky, “Call me if you need me.  And one good thing has arisen out of your unfortunate experience.”

“What’s that?” asked Tony.

“Meeting up with Badger’s nephew.  He is very like his uncle, you know.  He has promised to give me lunch at his restaurant.  Nettle soup and snail porridge.  Delicious!”

NCISNCIS

Faith closed the door as Agent Fornell left after having taken Tony’s statement and then went back to where Tony was sitting on the sofa.

“You look tired,” she said.

“It felt odd being on the other end of a statement being taken,” joked Tony.

“Were you frightened?” she asked, as she sat next to him.

“Of Fornell?”

“No.  When you were being held captive?”

“I guess,” he admitted.  “And I was bored, hungry and cold.  But, you know what I remember most?”

“No.”

“I was sad.  And angry.  And that was different.”

“In what way?”

“I was sad that I might be leaving you.  And Tilly.  That I might not see her grow up.  That you might be left alone.  Although I knew you would cope.  But I was pissed that you might have to.  I’ve faced death before but for the first time I knew that I had a lot to lose.”

Faith squeezed his hand.

“So,” he continued, “Who did you have the _conversation_ with?”

“What?”

“Was it Gibbs or Kate?  I’m guessing it wasn’t Tim.”

“What conversation?” asked Faith.

“The conversation to check that I wasn’t staging my own disappearance.  At least, I hope someone had it with you.  They’d be slipping if they hadn’t thought of that possibility.”

“Oh,” said Faith. “It was Kate.  And she was uncomfortable about doing it.”

“Poor Kate,” said Tony.  “Pacci was right when he said that she’s blinkered sometimes.  Assumes she knows what’s going on.  She likes having boxes to think inside.”

Faith frowned, “Isn’t it good that she didn’t think it was possible that you were bailing on us?”

“I guess,” agreed Tony.  “And they seem to have been motivated to find me.  So, how did the conversation go?”

“Is this because you’re checking up on Kate or want to know if I thought you were abandoning us?”  asked Faith.

“I’m sorry,” said Tony, “Perhaps I shouldn’t have asked.  But I wanted to know how Kate handled it.”

“She was tactful but firm,” said Faith.  “She did all right.  And I told her that while it was possible that you would leave _me_ , you would never leave Tilly.”

Tony turned to look at his wife.  “Still?” he said, “You still think I’m going to leave you one day?”

“You have to admit,” said Faith stoically, “That people were surprised when we got together.”

“Then people were wrong,” said Tony firmly.  “I would never leave you.  You should know that when I commit to someone, I’m committed for good.  Faith, you _complete_ me.  When I said that I was sad when I thought I might die, it wasn’t just because of missing Tilly but because I wouldn’t be with you.  You believe that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” said Faith, “Of course.  Ignore me, I’m just tired.”

Tony continued to gaze at Faith, “I’m telling you the truth.  And one day, you’ll believe me.”

“I do believe you,” said Faith, “I guess I just find it hard sometimes to understand why you think that way.  And don’t forget, you were the one who said you thought I’d manage without you.  Perhaps we’re each as bad as the other.”

The phone rang before Tony could reply.  Faith answered the call,

“Hello … yes … I see … oh, they told you?  He’s here … do you want to talk to … oh, OK … yes … bye …”  She put the phone down.

“Let me guess?” said Tony, “Senior.”

“Yes,” said Faith.  “Gibbs told him that you were safe.”

“And he’s flying back to New York,” said Tony bleakly, “And didn’t have time to drop by?”

“Pretty much,” said Faith.  “Darling, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” said Tony, “I’m used to it.”

There was much that Faith would have liked to say about that but she settled for gently stroking his hair.  “It’s time for another dose of Advil,” she said.  As she walked into the kitchen to get the tablets and some water, she turned and said,

“I’ll have to go out tomorrow.  Tilly’s got a play date.”

“I can come too,” protested Tony, “I’m feeling a lot better already.”

“It’s too early,” said Faith.  “You’re not well enough.  You’ll get too tired.”

“I’ll be fine,” said Tony.  “How tiring can a kid’s outing be?”

“I don’t think you’re ready for this one,” said Faith.

“When I have ever not been ready for a trip?” asked Tony with perfect truth.

“I’m really not sure you’re ready for this one,” said Faith trying to keep a straight face.

“Why not?” asked Tony crossly.

“Because they’re going to the zoo,” said Faith.

“Oh!”

 


	13. Chapter 13

The three months after Tony’s abduction were fairly routine for the MCRT – a mixture of occasional boredom, much frenetic activity, some spectacular successes and a few frustrating failures.  On the whole, Tony was satisfied with the way that the team was coming together but he knew there was a formidable ordeal ahead of him … the time for the annual performance appraisals was looming.

Gibbs was utterly unperturbed by the process.  Tony knew that he could be completely honest and straightforward with him.  He didn’t need to think of different ways to say ‘good’, ‘excellent’ or ‘needs work’: Gibbs would not be impressed if his Boss had used a thesaurus to find words to fill his report.  Gibbs would accept praise, shrug wryly at being told he should loosen up with people and forget about it all as soon as he and Tony left the conference room.  No, Gibbs wasn’t the problem.

McGee had had a number of performance appraisals at NCIS but this was the first one with Tony and the anxiety was beginning to show.  Tim became flustered if he offered to get Tony a cup of coffee in case this was seen as brown-nosing; it didn’t seem to occur to him that he was naturally the most polite and considerate member of the team and often got his Boss a drink.  His anxiety about the drinks was symptomatic of a sudden hypersensitivity concerning the significance of every action.  The day that he slipped in the mud at a crime scene sent him into despondency at having messed up.

“Appraisals are about the _year’s_ performance,” said Tony, taking pity on him, “Not what happens the day before I write them up.”

“Yes, Boss.  Of course, Boss,” stammered Tim gratefully.  “So it doesn’t matter … too much?”

“Didn’t say that,” said Tony, “But it’s only the second time it’s happened since you joined us …”

“Yes, Boss,” said Tim, “Er …” he trailed off despondently.

“What?” asked Tony with a sigh, wondering what he’d said to set Tim off again.

“N-n-nothing,” said Tim.

“Go and get changed then,” said Tony.

“Yes, Boss.  Thank you, Boss,” said Tim as he made his way back to the van.  Tony was not to know that Tim was aghast that Tony seemed to have been keeping a count of how many times he’d messed up during the year.  Somehow, he’d been expecting a more laissez-faire approach but it seemed that Tony was meticulous in his record keeping.

Tony smiled as he watched Tim go.  Three years of delivering appraisals to Stan had got him accustomed to eager but anxious young agents.  No, Tim wasn’t a real problem.  Tony’s smile faded as he turned to look at Kate … he feared she would be the problem.

Kate and criticism didn’t go together well.  It wasn’t that she thought she was perfect but she was good at finding an angle which suggested that it wasn’t quite her fault when something went wrong. Tony wondered whether it was growing up with three older brothers that had planted an argumentative streak in her.  As an only child, Tony wasn’t an expert on sibling dynamics but he speculated that having to compete for parental attention with other children might generate an unwillingness to show any weakness or do anything which could dilute parental love.

Tony could remember visiting with his cousin Petey and his three siblings.  As his aunt had spooned out the tiramisu, he had been aware of four pairs of young eyes suddenly fixed on her with alarming intensity as they made sure that each was getting exactly the same size portion.  Petey had loved his brothers and sister but they had all demanded absolute fairness and equality from their parents.  Kate had a similar hunger for equality and fairness.  Sometimes Tony felt like pointing out that he wasn’t her father.  He had toyed with the idea of asking the Director to deliver her appraisal but he knew that was a forlorn hope.  He would just have to rely on being scrupulously fair _and_ being able to back up all comments with firm evidence.  And if that didn’t work, he would bring in a piece of Tilly’s artwork for her pin board – that would soften her.  Of course, Tilly wasn’t doing much artwork yet, so he would have to ‘help’ her a little but it would be worth the effort.

NCISNCIS

“Any questions?” asked Tony as he finished explaining what he had written in Gibbs’ appraisal.

“No,” said Gibbs.

“Sure?” asked Tony.

“Yes,” said Gibbs.

“OK.  Sign at the bottom, please.”

Gibbs signed the report.

“Well, thank you, Jethro.  A good year’s work,” said Tony.

Gibbs nodded and stood up.  “Shall I send McGee in?” he asked.

“No,” said Tony.  “Stay here for a while.  If you go out now, he’ll start worrying.  He doesn’t expect to come in for another 45 minutes.”

Gibbs sat back down.  “So,” he said, “Is this because you’re being kind to Tim or because you’re dreading doing Kate’s?”

Tony glared at Gibbs but went for honesty, “Bit of both,” he admitted.

Gibbs barked a laugh.  “You were right, you know.”

“I often am,” said Tony smugly, “But what am I right about this time?”

“That I wouldn’t like being team lead!  Being sensitive and kind to my agents.  Not exactly my style.”

“Can’t argue with you there,” said Tony.

The two agents killed a bit more time but Tony had finally to release Gibbs.  A few minutes later, there was a tentative tap on the conference room door.

“Come!” said Tony.  After a couple of seconds, he called again, “Come!”  A few seconds later he strode to the door and swung it open and found McGee kneeling on the floor scrabbling to pick up a pile of papers.

“Tim?” he asked, “I said to come in.”

“I know, Boss,” said Tim frantically, “And I was coming.  But I dropped … all this,” he gestured forlornly to the papers on the floor.

Tony thought about helping him pick everything up but somehow thought that this would alarm Tim even more.  “Take your time,” he said, “Come in when you’re ready.”

It wasn’t long before Tim opened the door and came in.  “I’m ready,” he said.  “I didn’t knock.  Well, I know you know I didn’t knock.  You didn’t want me to knock, did you?  Because you told me to come in when I was ready.  And I was ready, so I came in.  And I didn’t knock … but I said that already.  Did you want me to knock?  ‘Cos I can go out and knock again if you want me to.  Is …”

“Sit down,” said Tony.  “Don’t worry, it’s fine.”

“Thank you,” said Tim.

“Do you want a drink of water?” asked Tony gesturing towards a carafe on the table.

“No!” said Tim in alarm.  “No!  Thank you, but no!”  He saw that Tony looked surprised at the vehemence of his reply.  “My first performance appraisal.  I had a glass of water.  I-I-I knocked it over and it spilled all over my Boss’s papers.  So I don’t do that anymore.”

“Good choice,” approved Tony.  “Good to learn from your mistakes.”

“Yes, Sir.  I have to do that a lot,” said Tim sadly.

“Tim,” said Tony, “You haven’t got anything to worry about.”

“I haven’t?”

“Performance appraisals aren’t meant to come as a surprise.  If your performance hadn’t been up to standard I would have told you before now,” said Tony.

“You would?” said Tim. 

“You think I’d wait a full year before telling someone in my team that they needed to do better?”

“Uh, no?”

“That’s right.  You’ve been doing a good job.  There are things we can work on, things you might want to do better.  But you’re fine.  You’ve adjusted well to being a field agent.  You’re a good addition to the team.”

“Oh,” said Tim, “Oh, thank you.”

Tim relaxed after that.  He didn’t refer to the sheath of papers he’d brought with him which Tony guessed contained evidence of what he’d achieved during the year.  He was able to listen without panicking to Tony’s suggestions about areas he needed to improve on and to make a few suggestions about areas in which he thought the team could work better.

“Anything you want to add?” asked Tony as he finished his summary of what he had written in the report.

“No,” said Tim.

“Sure?” asked Tony.

“Yes,” said Tim.

“OK.  Sign at the bottom, please.”

Tim signed the report.

“Thank you, Tim.  A good year’s work.  I enjoyed working with you and I look forward to seeing what you can achieve in the year to come.”

“Thank you, Sir.  I mean, Tony.  I mean, Boss.”

“Go on,” said Tony.  “And send Kate in, will you?”

Tim walked to the door but then turned back and said, without any trace of nerves, “Thank you for giving me the opportunity to work on your team.  I’ve enjoyed it.”

Tony nodded and Tim departed.  A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Kate walked in.  Tony guessed that she had probably chosen her clothes with care.  A smart suit – but not too smart and not too new.  Definitely not a power suit, it was business-like but feminine.  It seemed to say ‘I’m clever, efficient and definitely not a pushover’.

“Sit down, Kate,” said Tony.

She smiled and took a seat.  She seemed totally relaxed and at ease but Tony could see that she was gripping her bundle of papers tightly and that her eyes were wary.  Tony’s eyes narrowed as a thought struck him for the first time,

“Relax, Kate,” he said.  “I’m guessing that some of your appraisals with the Secret Service didn’t go too well?”

“No,” she agreed.  “They couldn’t let go of … what happened when I left the President’s detail.  Never seemed to let me move on.”

“I’ll say to you what I said to Tim.  If there was anything seriously wrong with your performance I would have told you already.  I wouldn’t wait a year before telling you to pull your socks up.”

“Oh,” said Kate.

“Performance appraisals shouldn’t be an ordeal if you’ve worked hard during the year,” he added.

“And I do work hard,” said Kate.

“Then this isn’t going to be an ordeal,” smiled Tony.

And after that, it turned out to be easier than he had expected.  Kate didn’t agree with everything he said but he had evidence to back up what he said which made it harder for her to contend that he was wrong.  On the whole, the good things outnumbered the less good and Kate was pleased that Tony had picked up on what she had done well.  Tony suspected that she was probably focussing more on the praise than the mild criticism but he could live with that.

“So,” he said in conclusion, “Anything you want to add?”  He found that he was braced for a lecture.

Kate’s eyes travelled to her bundle of papers.  She opened her mouth to speak but then seemed to change her mind and closed it again.  A couple of seconds passed.  “No,” she said.

Tony felt that somehow a lecture _had_ been prepared but was no longer needed.

“Sure?” asked Tony.

“Yes,” said Kate.

“OK.  Sign at the bottom, please.”

Kate signed the report.

“Thank you, Kate,” said Tony.  “A good first appraisal.  You’re fitting in well with NCIS.”

“Thank you,” said Kate.  “It’s certainly different to the Secret Service.”

“Different good or different bad?” asked Tony.

Kate hadn’t mellowed that much.  “Different,” she said.

Tony nodded and let her go.  As soon as the door was closed behind her he let out a great breath of relief and ran his hands through his hair.  Then he looked at his watch and realised it was nearly time for his own interview with the Director.

NCISNCIS

“If I may so,” said the Director, “You don’t seem as well prepared as you usually are.”

“Sir?” asked Tony.

“It’s just that you normally have a lot to say at these interviews.  This year, not so much.”

“To be honest, Sir.  I spent so much time preparing to deliver the team’s appraisals that I sort of forgot to get ready for my own.”

The Director laughed, “I know the feeling.  But surely getting Gibbs’ appraisal ready wasn’t difficult?”

“No, Sir.  I could pretty much have copied last year’s … and the year’s before that.”

“So?”

“I was more anxious about Agents McGee and Todd.”

“Ah.  And how did they go?”

“Fine.  After some initial nerves.  I think they found them useful.”

“You’re a good team lead, Tony.  One of the reasons I picked you over Gibbs.  You work well with people.”

“He said something similar just now.  Oh, not that _I’m_ good but that _he_ wouldn’t have enjoyed it.”

Morrow smiled.  “It’s been a good year for your team.  A lot of changes but it didn’t affect the team’s performance.  And that’s down to you, Tony.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“So, I’d like you to consider something …”

NCISNCIS

Changes of personnel didn’t happen at set times at NCIS but the period after appraisals were often when people began to move on as they evaluated their performance and considered whether or not it was time for a change.  It was a time when the gossip machine went into overdrive …

Tim sighed when he saw Kate lying in wait for him as he arrived to work a few days after their appraisals.

“So, what do you know?” she demanded.

Tim walked boldly towards the stairs; he had no intention of being trapped in the elevator with her again.

“What do you mean?” he asked innocently.

“Abby must have told you something,” said Kate, pulling him to a halt in one of the stairwells.

“What?”

“Come on,” said Kate, “Everyone knows that Abby is the queen of gossip at the Navy Yard.  And for some reason she likes you better than she likes me,” she added broodingly.  “Why is that?”

For answer, Tim blushed.  Kate’s eyes opened in astonishment.

“You and Abby?  You and she … exchanged … um, did the …”  Kate trailed off as words failed her.

“Abby and I had our moments,” admitted Tim.

“ _Had_?” pressed Kate.

“Long distance relationships are tough,” said Tim.

“What do you mean _long distance_?  You live like two miles apart.”

“Not when I was based at Norfolk,” said Tim.  It was one of his almost regrets about moving to Washington; part of him wondered if Abby had preferred not seeing him every day.  Distance had added a certain spice to their encounters.

“Hmm,” said Kate.  “That’s not important … for now.  But it explains why Abby tells you more than she does me.”

Tim shrugged modestly.  “Actually, I’m not sure that Abby is the queen of gossip.  I think Ducky might be.  I mean, not the queen but the person who knows most about what’s going on.”

“But I haven’t got a hold over Ducky,” said Kate practically.

“You think you’ve got a hold over me?” said Tim.

Kate smiled pleasantly.

“All right,” caved Tim, “What do you want to know?”

“What _you_ know,” said Kate.

“About what?”

“About all the changes that are going on.”

“I heard that Agent Shepard might be coming back to the Navy Yard,” offered Tim.  “Some sort of Middle East liaison is being set up.”

“Even I heard that,” scoffed Kate.  “Why’s that interesting?”

Tim looked around furtively.  Gibbs’ stealth skills were renowned throughout the building.  “Seems that she and Gibbs might once have done … well, you know …”

“What you and Abby used to do?”  Tim nodded.  “When you were based at Norfolk?”  Tim nodded again.  “Hmm,” said Kate.  “Yes, that might be interesting.  What else?”

“Leon Vance.”

“Who’s Leon Vance?”

“Team lead in San Diego.  Abby heard from someone in the Director’s office that he may be coming to DC for a temporary assignment.”

“Why?”

“Don’t know.  Apparently he’s worked with Gibbs before.”

Kate sighed.  “Everyone’s worked with Gibbs before.  He’s been here for ever.”  She mirrored Tim’s earlier furtive look as she belatedly remembered Gibbs’ habit of apparently materialising out of thin air.

“You implying he’s old?” asked Tim with a cunning look on his face.

“Oh no,” said Kate, “You don’t catch me like that!”

“Who’s old?” demanded Gibbs as he bounded up the stairs.

Kate favoured Tim with a look that boded ill for their next sparring session.  “Robert Redford,” she said quickly.  “Tim’s favourite actor.  I said he looks old.”

Gibbs shrugged.  “Comes of cycling in the rain, I guess,” he said.

“No, Gibbs,” said Tim, “That was Paul Newman.”

“McGee,” said Gibbs, “You really going to spend the working day discussing movies with _me?_ ”

“No, Gibbs,” said Tim.  He looked at Kate and wondered if her computer might be about to develop some annoying glitch.

“Come on then,” said Gibbs.  “Time’s a wasting.”

Kate and Tim hurried after him.

“Oh,” said Tim, “And I hear that Faith Coleman is moving on.”

“What?” said Kate.  “You leave that to last!  Where to?  Does that mean Tony’s leaving?”

Tim shrugged an annoying shrug.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to finish this story in one chapter but it would have been over 9000 words! I’ll post the final chapter tomorrow – those of you who hate cliff hangers might want to wait until tomorrow and read both chapters at once.

Kate and Tim hurried into the squad room just behind Gibbs.  Kate wondered why it was that Gibbs always seemed to arrive places ahead of her but always managed to be calm and composed while she was slightly breathless and uptight.  In the unlikely event of Gibbs wanting to take to the catwalk as a male model he would be a serene and compelling presence; she was lost for a moment or two in a dream of Gibbs wearing a well-fitting designer suit with spotlights glinting off his silver hair.

“Kate?” said Tony breaking into her reverie.

The vision crumbled as Kate realised that Gibbs would be wearing a bemused expression as well as the elegant suit.  “What?” she said.

“You looked … sort of lost,” said Tony.

“Oh,” said Kate.  “I was thinking of …” she trailed off as she realised the impossibility of telling anyone what she’d been thinking of.  “Are you all right?” she asked, partly to deflect attention from her and partly out of concern.

“Tilly started a new class at Day Care,” Tony replied.

“And?” asked Kate.

“Every time she moves class she picks up different germs,” said Tony nasally.

“And?” asked Kate again.

“And passes them on to us,” said Tony sneezing into a tissue.  Kate noticed that his waste paper basket seemed already to be overflowing with used paper handkerchiefs.

“Why’s she moved into a new class?” asked Kate.  She wondered if this was something to do with Faith ‘moving on’.

“It’s what kids do,” said Tony in a puzzled voice.

Kate directed a searching look at Tony trying to work out whether there were any sinister undertones to what he was saying … or not saying but her thoughts were interrupted by the Director walking into the squad room.

“Good morning, everyone,” he said.  “I’d like you to meet Special Agent Leon Vance.  He’s joining us for a few days from our San Diego office.  Leon, I think you already know Agents DiNozzo and Gibbs …”  The new arrival nodded coolly towards Tony and Gibbs.  “This is Agent McGee and Agent Todd.  They are the probationary field agents on Agent DiNozzo’s team.”

Leon shook hands with Kate and Tim.

“I’m looking forward to being with you all,” he said. 

“Agent DiNozzo,” said the Director, “Are you ready to go?”

Kate and Tim looked up in surprise.  Tony sniffed and nodded, “Sure.  Just waiting on my wife.  She insisted on bringing in some cold remedies.”

“Very well,” said the Director, “Keep me informed.”

“Er,” said Tim, when the Director had left, “Where you going, Tony?”

“Conference in San Diego,” said Tony, “Director was supposed to be going but he had to pull out.”

“Wouldn’t it have been simpler for Agent Vance to stay where he was?” asked Kate.  She swallowed anxiously when Vance directed a quizzical stare at her.

“Agent Vance was already scheduled to be here,” said Tony, “No point changing.”

“And what’s Leon doing here?” asked Gibbs.

“I’m observing the working of the team,” said Leon blandly, answering before Tony could speak.

“You’re in charge, Gibbs, while I’m gone,” said Tony, “Agent Vance is supernumerary.”

“I won’t get in your way, Jethro,” said Leon as he shifted a toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other.

“I know,” said Gibbs.

Tony looked at Gibbs and Vance and found that he was nervous.  “Agent Vance,” he said, “Why don’t you put your gear at the desk by Agent McGee?”  Vance nodded as he realised that he was being got rid of.  “Jethro,” said Tony quietly, “Play nice.  Don’t let him get to you.”  Gibbs didn’t reply but Tony sensed the hostility.  “Not in front of the children,” continued Tony with a gesture of the head towards Tim and Kate.  That forced a smile out of Gibbs and the atmosphere relaxed.

“Dada,” came a voice from the elevator as Faith arrived with Matilda.

“Hello, sweetie,” said Tony as he swept her up into his arms, “My little bag of bugs!”

“Don’t call her that,” said Faith, “It’s not her fault.”

“She doesn’t mind,” said Tony as he tickled his daughter’s tummy.

Faith sniffed.  Kate couldn’t tell if it was because she had a cold as well or because she disapproved.

“Here’s your medicine,” said Faith holding out a paper bag.

“Thank you,” said Tony.

“When will you be back?” asked Faith.

“Should be tomorrow,” said Tony.  “I’ll let you know.”  He turned to Tilly.  “Be good for Mommy, my little ba – bundle of joy!”  He kissed her on the top of her head and handed her back to Faith as his phone rang.  “OK.  Be right down,” he said as he ended the call.  “Got to go.  My ride’s waiting.”  He grabbed his bag and hurried towards the elevator.

“Tony,” called Faith.

“What?” he asked.  “Oh.  Sorry,” he hastened back and kissed his wife on the cheek.

“Come on, sweetie,” said Faith as she marched towards the stairs leaving the remaining members of the MCRT looking at one another in concern.

NCISNCIS

That afternoon, McGee, Kate, Abby and Ducky gathered in Autopsy.

“So, I heard,” said Abby, “That they’re going to appoint a new Assistant Director based in San Diego.”

“That’s where Tony is,” said Tim as he thought aloud.  Kate jabbed him with her elbow.  “Ow,” he asked indignantly, “What was that for?”

“For saying the obvious, Timothy,” said Ducky, “But, Caitlyn, you should refrain from using your elbows in that manner.  It is surprising what severe injuries can be caused by such blows.  I remember a case where someone suffered a ruptured spleen when his enraged spouse elbowed him in the midriff.  It is true that she did have unusually pointy elbows – her olecranon was the most prominent I have ever come across.  And, of course, he had just been in an automobile crash which had inflicted some damage.  Nevertheless, she did undoubtedly add considerably to her husband’s injuries.  I am sure that he had annoyed her greatly; I confess that he was a most tiresome person but I consider physical assault to be reprehensible.  There was a time, you know, when Jethro was prone to deliver head slaps to junior agents but I managed to dissuade him from that practice by showing him a most informative video of the consequences of repeated blows to the cranium.  I must see if there is a similar one for elbowing.”

Tim rubbed his stomach, “Please do, Ducky.”

“No need,” said Kate hastily, “I’ll remember.”

“Excellent,” said Ducky with a benevolent smile.  “Now, where were we?”

“Timmy was telling us that Tony is in San Diego,” said Abby, “Which we already knew.”

Tim rushed to his own defence, “I was about to say that Tony is supposed to be there for a conference.  Do you think it’s something more?  Is he checking the place out?”

“I have to say, from a medical standpoint,” said Ducky, “That the Californian climate might be more beneficial to Anthony’s lungs than the air of Washington.  I couldn’t help but notice that he was rather wheezy before he left.”

“That was because of Tilly,” said Kate.  “She’d passed on some germs to him.  That’s why he was sneezing.”

“Possibly,” conceded Ducky.  “I have frequently noticed that parents of young children do suffer considerably from the germs that their offspring bring back from the places in which they congregate.  But I think it is possible that Anthony would suffer fewer side effects from those germs if he lived in a more congenial climate.”

“But what about the air quality?” asked Abby worriedly, “Ozone levels can be bad.  That’s not good for lungs.”

Kate could see that Abby and Ducky were about to launch into a spirited discussion about the pros and cons of San Diego for the DiNozzo respiratory system so decided to divert them, “And why is Vance here?” she asked.

“Well,” said Abby, “If Tony moved on … perhaps Vance would take over?”

Kate and Tim looked at one another, wondering if this would be a good or bad thing.

“But wouldn’t Gibbs get the job?” asked Tim.

“I’m not sure that Jethro would want it,” said Ducky.  “I believe he would have taken the job if it had been offered when the MCRT was established but I think he has come to see that being second in command is a better fit for his talents.”

“That may be so,” agreed Kate, “But what if Vance was the lead?  Gibbs might not mind being Tony’s second, but how would he feel about Vance being in charge?”

“Agent Vance is keen on technology,” said Tim thoughtfully.  Vance hadn’t been with them long but had already had a long discussion with Tim about the team’s IT skills and resources.

“You mean you _want_ him to be team lead?” asked Kate with an alarming reflex jerk of her elbow.

Tim prudently moved out of range.  “No,” he said.  “I was just saying.  Tony and Gibbs are similar in the way they view technology.”  He sighed plaintively.  “Agent Vance would be different.  And Gibbs might find that difficult.”

“And you wouldn’t?” pressed Kate.

“Technology isn’t bad,” said Tim.  “But I don’t want Tony to leave.”

“Me neither,” said Kate, “I like things as they are.”

“And Gibbs doesn’t seem to approve of meal breaks,” said Tim practically.

Kate looked glum, “And what was it you were saying about Faith moving on?” she asked.  “What was that about?”

“I’m buddies with someone who’s joining JAG.  Commander Coleman is teaching one of their courses.  He said that she doesn’t seem to have any new cases assigned although there’s only a couple of months left on the courses.  Says that’s unusual,” said Tim.

“And from that you worked out that she’s moving on?” asked Abby.

“Well …” began Tim.

“Huh,” huffed Kate, “I wouldn’t have thought she’d have been the type.”

“What type, Caitlyn?” asked Ducky.

“To throw up her career to follow her husband,” said Kate.

“Well …” began Abby.

“Hey!” came a stentorian bark from the door, “What you doing down here?  Having afternoon tea?”  It was Gibbs who had noticed that his co-workers had gone missing and had tracked them down.

“Sorry, Gibbs.  I mean, not sorry,” said Tim.

“We were just checking something with Ducky,” tried Kate.  She looked at Gibbs’ irate expression, “And we’re on our way back.  Right now!”

“Good idea,” said Gibbs.

“I think I’ll go too,” said Abby.  “Major Mass Spec gets lonely without me.  And you never know what the guys might get up to if I’m not there to keep an eye on them.  Bye, Ducky.  Thanks for the … well, thanks.”

Ducky was the only one unperturbed by Gibbs’ arrival.  “Not enjoying Leon’s company, Jethro?” he asked knowingly.

For answer, Gibbs simply grunted and grimaced before striding out.

NCISNCIS

The MCRT didn’t get called out to any cases while Tony was away but Gibbs found Leon’s presence irksome: he didn’t have a notebook in his hand but gave the impression that he was monitoring the team closely.  Gibbs resorted to giving the team extra PT and then taking them out to the shooting range to practise.  Kate and Tim both came back with holes through their ball caps.

“Quit complaining,” ordered Gibbs as they made their way back to the office.  “Could have been worse.”

“How?” whined Kate.

“You could have been wearing the caps when the holes got shot through,” said Gibbs.

Kate stared at Gibbs.  “That’s sick,” she declared.

“And probably against safety regs,” put in Leon drily.

Gibbs snorted his opinion of safety regulations but didn’t reply preferring to stab the button on the elevator instead.  Kate and Tim exchanged anxious looks as they wondered what Gibbs would decide to put them through next.

“Welcome back,” called Tony as they spilled out of the elevator.  He found his heart lifting as he saw the beams of pleasure on the faces of the junior agents.

“You’re back!” said Tim.  He then winced as he realised he’d stated the obvious once more but fortunately Kate was in too good a mood to jab him.

“Good conference?” asked Kate as she directed a piercing look at him as she tried to divine what he had really been up to.

Tony shrugged.

“You sound better,” said Tim.

Kate frowned at McGee; she didn’t want to encourage thoughts that San Diego would be a healthier place for Tony to live.

“Got a good night’s sleep,” said Tony, “That’s a novelty for me.”  His co-workers nodded understandingly; they knew that Tilly was still not sleeping through the night and that things had been worse since she had lost her pink and yellow spotted toy dog.  “Picked up some donuts as I came through the airport,” he continued.  “Help yourselves.”  He looked a bit more closely as Kate and Tim dumped their gear.  “What happened to your caps?” he asked.

“Gibbs,” said Kate and Tim in unison.

“Ah,” said Tony, “Next time you should tape his coffee mug to the target.  Guessing you didn’t catch a case since yesterday?”  Gibbs shook his head.  “Could have done cold cases,” said Tony.  He looked at Gibbs’ expression and continued, “But it’s always good to keep up on the shooting range.”

Gibbs nodded, “And some of us definitely need the practice.”  He stared at Tim and Kate who hurried to find something else to do.

NCISNCIS

Kate stopped off for coffee on her way home that day.  She was about to get it to go when she saw Faith Coleman sitting in the window.  She saw an opportunity.

“Hi,” she said, “Mind if I join you?”

“No, of course not,” said Faith.  “How are you, Kate?”

“I’m fine,” said Kate but with a worried frown.

“You don’t look fine,” said Faith.

“Well, I guess I’m anxious,” admitted Kate, “About a friend of mine.”

“Oh?”

“I think she’s doing the wrong thing but …”

“But it’s easier to see that than to tell her?” suggested Faith.

“Exactly,” said Kate.  “She’s done very well in her career.  Very highly thought of.  Who knows how high could she go?”

“And why’s that a problem?”

“She’s going to give it all up.”

“Why?”

“To follow her partner.  He’s being relocated,” said Kate with a sigh.

“What’s wrong with that?”

“It’s pandering to outmoded gender stereotypes,” said Kate hotly.  “The little woman following her man whenever he clicks his fingers.  It’s like being in Victorian England.  She’s worked so hard to get where she is and now … it’ll all be gone.”

“Why does she say she’s doing it?” asked Faith.

“Says it feels like the right thing to do,” said Kate.  “But one partner’s career shouldn’t be more important than another’s, should it?”

“No,” said Faith thoughtfully.  “It shouldn’t.”

“I mean,” said Kate, “Women have worked so hard to get equal treatment.  They shouldn’t give in within their own homes.  Otherwise it’s all for nothing.”

“You’re right,” said Faith.  “Partners should give and take equally.”

“And when you think that women often take a career hit because of having children.  It’s really not right that men think their work comes first,” said Kate.

“You’ve obviously thought about this a lot,” said Faith.  “Your friend must be grateful.”

“Who?” asked Kate.  “Oh, yes.  Yes, she’s grateful.  Or she would be … will be when I make her see where she’s going wrong.”

“She’s lucky to have you,” said Faith gazing at Kate.

Kate blushed.  “Thank you,” She looked at her watch, “I’d better be going.”

“I enjoyed our talk,” said Faith.  “You’ve made me think.”

Kate nodded in satisfaction.

NCISNCIS

“Everyone runs teams differently.”

Kate had, unusually, beaten Tim and Gibbs into work the next day and she heard Tony talking to Vance.

“You have to find your own way of doing it,” Tony continued before stopping when he saw that Kate was standing by her desk.  Vance nodded and moved away.  “Good morning, Kate,” said Tony.  He saw that Kate was scowling, “Or perhaps not?”

“What?” said Kate.

“Your smile is upside-down, Agent Todd,” said Tony.

“Oh.  It’s Marty.  In Dispatch.  I’ve threatened to report him for sexual harassment,” replied Kate.

“Why?” asked Tony.  “I mean, what’s he done?  Apart from piloting some new ways of answering calls – which should be more efficient?  And I’m guessing that’s not the reason you’re thinking of reporting him?”

“You mean you haven’t noticed how he behaves towards women?”

“You think I’d have ignored him behaving inappropriately?” asked Tony.

“No, of course not.  I meant …”

“Because despite what you seem to think, Agent Todd, I’m not sexist,” said Tony in an icy tone.

“No.  No, I don’t think you are,” amended Kate.  She was annoyed with herself for taking out her frustration with Marty on Tony but grateful at least that Tony wasn’t calling her _Special_ Agent Todd.

Tony favoured her with a hard stare but was diverted by Gibbs and McGee arriving.

“We have a new case,” he announced.  “A conservator at the Naval History and Heritage Command was shot last night on her way home.  She’s in a critical condition at Georgetown University Hospital.”

“Why didn’t we know last night?” asked Gibbs bristling at the thought they hadn’t been brought in sooner.

“Metro PD didn’t know the connection with the Navy until a couple of hours ago,” said Tony.  “They called us in when they found out.  Gibbs, take McGee and go to her house.  Metro are still there; they’ll hand over the details to you.  Here’s the address.  Kate, you and I will go to the hospital.  Agent Vance, do you want to come with us?”

Vance nodded and they all went off on their various assignments.

Tony, Kate and Vance were unable to speak to the victim, Moira Radetzky, at the hospital so visited her place of work on the Navy Yard.  By the time they got back to the squad room, Tim and Gibbs had also returned.

“Report,” ordered Tony.

“Not much to report yet,” said Gibbs.  “It was dark when she was shot.  Nobody saw anything, just heard the shot and ran to help.  A dark coloured van was seen driving off but no licence plate.”

“I’m getting hold of security footage,” said McGee, “But I don’t think there were any cameras nearby.”

“She’s still unconscious,” said Tony, “But the doctors are hopeful of a recovery.  We went to the museum where she works.  Her co-workers seem to like her, seemed genuinely shocked anyone would want to hurt her.”

“Do you think it could just be a random attack?” asked Kate.

“Could be,” said Tony.  “Start doing background on her.  Gibbs, check with Metro.  See if there have been any other attacks in the area.”

“Can I help?” asked Vance.

“Tired of watching, Leon?” asked Gibbs.

“Yes,” said Vance simply.  “I like to be doing something.”

“Help Tim,” suggested Tony choosing to ignore any tension between Vance and Gibbs.

Vance nodded and went to check with Tim on how far he’d got.  They were quickly absorbed in a technical discussion about how best to get pictures of the crime scene area.

After a couple of hours Gibbs got some information back from Metro.

“A cleaner from the Navy Yard Chapel … Sophia Marten … reported to Metro that she’d been shot at a couple of days ago,” he said.

“And you didn’t hear about it before?” asked Vance with exaggerated surprise.

Gibbs ignored the interruption.  “They investigated but couldn’t find any evidence of a shot being fired,” he said.  “They thought the sound of a shot might have been a car backfiring.  Woman seemed embarrassed by the whole thing.  Metro decided there was no more action to take.”

“Might just be coincidence,” said Tony.  “Sorry, I know you don’t approve of them, Jethro.  OK, gather round.”  He wheeled his chair to the centre of the squad room and gestured to the others to join him.

“What’s going on?” asked Leon bemusedly.

“Tony likes to have campfires,” said Gibbs.  “Thinks it builds teamwork.”

“And what do you think, Jethro?” asked Leon.

“Works for him,” shrugged Gibbs.

“When you’re ready, gentlemen!” called Tony.

Gibbs and Vance hurried over.  In truth, however, there was little to campfire about.  It was possible that the two incidents were linked but there seemed no reason for either of the women to be victims and the team could not see that the two women knew each other.

“Go home,” ordered Tony after a few minutes.  “We can’t do any more today.  We may be able to speak to Moira tomorrow.  And we’ll speak to Sophia as well.”

NCISNCIS

Three days passed with no breaks in the case.  Moira Radetzky had not yet regained consciousness.  When pressed, her co-workers remembered that she had mentioned being annoyed by a man she had encountered on the Navy Yard but she had not gone into any details.

The team had been unable to question Sophia Marten about the possible attempted shooting as she had gone on vacation to Florida.  Tony had spoken to her supervisor at the Chaplaincy.

_“Sophia has been jumpy for a few days, Agent DiNozzo,” said Claud DuPont._

_“Why’s that?”_

_“She said that someone had ‘made advances’ to her and was unhappy when she turned him down.  Sophia’s very shy, you see.  Very gentle.  And she found the whole thing upsetting.  Then when she thought she’d been shot at … and the police officer who attended implied she was mistaken and was being a bit of a nuisance.  Well, she didn’t take it very well.  She decided to take her vacation early.”_

_“Do you know who the man was?” asked Tony._

_“Afraid not.  I think it was probably someone on the Navy Yard.  Sophia doesn’t have much of a social life, you see, so I think work is the only place she’s likely to meet people.  I tried to be supportive but, in the end, I thought going on vacation was the best thing for her.”_

_“I see.  When’s she due back?”_

_“Next week.”_

The team had checked security footage of the Navy Yard but couldn’t find any footage of men approaching the two women.  They had revisited both crime scenes and found nothing.  Tony made a decision,

“We don’t know there _are_ two crime scenes.  We’ve hit a brick wall.  We’ll just have to wait until we can interview Moira or Sophia.”  Tony scowled in frustration; he wanted to be doing something.  “OK,” he announced, “We’ve fallen behind on PT.  Down to the gym!”

As they emerged from the changing rooms Tony heard Leon say to Gibbs,

“You up to sparring with me, Jethro?”

“Actually,” said Tony quickly as he caught sight of Gibbs’ slow and predatory smile, “Gibbs needs to put me through my paces.  Why don’t you grapple with Kate, Agent Vance?  She’ll tell you about when she protected the President.”

“She already has,” said Vance with unexpected humour, “Many times!”

Gibbs set McGee to running on the treadmill and then went with Tony into the boxing ring.  After years of sparring with Gibbs, Tony was usually able to hold his own but on this occasion he was distracted and Gibbs made easy work of him.  As he took him to the floor for the third time, Gibbs noticed that Tony was watching Vance and Kate.

“You’re not concentrating,” commented Gibbs.

“Yeah,” gasped Tony, “I’m just not sure it was a good idea to set Kate up to murder Vance.”

“Protecting your investment?” inquired Gibbs.

“What?”

“Or should I say ‘your replacement’?  Want to make sure he’s fit to take over?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Tony loftily.  His phone rang, “Saved by the bell,” he said as he answered it.

Gibbs wandered over to where Kate and Vance were warily circling each other.  Tim sensed something was up and came over to watch as well.  Kate was distracted by their approach and Vance took her down.

“We’ve got a call out,” announced Tony.  He walked towards them, “PT is over.”

Vance looked at Gibbs, McGee and Tony in surprise as they froze for a moment: their eyes were fixed on Kate as she lay on the floor with her feet pointed towards Leon standing in front of her.   Kate’s co-workers gasped as her legs shot into the air … and she did a kick up to land on her feet in front of Vance.

Tim, Gibbs and Tony breathed out in relief.  Vance looked askance at their reaction but shrugged as he went off to change.

“Nice one, Kate,” said Tony approvingly.  She nodded knowingly in response. 

“Where’s Tony?” asked Kate when she joined her co-workers in the garage a little later.

“Stopped off in Dispatch for a minute,” said McGee.  “He wasn’t sure he’d taken the details of the call out right.”

“Could’ve phoned them,” pointed out Vance.

“He was walking past when he thought of it,” said Gibbs.  “And the callout’s not urgent.  He likes to drop in sometimes.  He thinks …”

“… it builds teamwork,” supplied Vance ruefully.

“What you waiting for?” demanded Tony as he arrived.  “Come on.  No time for chitchat!”

Leon and Gibbs grimaced in a rare moment of accord as they encountered this example of unfair leadership.

“Where we going?” asked Gibbs as they all piled into the van.

“Rock Creek Park,” said Tony.  “Report of someone in navy uniform behaving oddly.”

“Oddly?” queried Tim.

“Might be drunk or under the influence of drugs.  In full dress uniform and singing national anthems of the world.  Oh, and _he’s_ wearing _female_ full dress uniform,” added Tony.

“I’d say that was odd,” agreed Kate.

“And it’s a nice day for an outing,” said Tony optimistically.

Five seasoned NCIS agents didn’t take long to recognise that, however oddly the man was behaving, he wasn’t wearing an authentic navy uniform.  It turned out that he’d over indulged at the office fancy dress party the night before and hadn’t stopped drinking some fifteen hours later.  The MCRT handed him over to the Park Rangers, called Dispatch to let them know the callout had been a false alarm and headed back towards the Navy Yard.

“So this is what a _Major_ Case Response Team does, is it?” asked Vance.

Tony shrugged.  “We’d get bored if we hung around waiting for the big cases,” he said.  “If we’re free, we take our turn in other things.  Oops, here we go again,” he said as his phone rang.  He listened to the message, “Yeah.  OK, we can go to that.”

“Where to?” asked Gibbs who was driving.

“Ivy City.  Just off New York Avenue.  Report of a break in at a warehouse.”

“Why is that us?” asked Kate.

“Apparently the Navy are using it for temporary storage,” replied Tony.

With Gibbs at the wheel it didn’t take long for the team to arrive at the storage facility.

“Doesn’t look as if there’s anyone here,” said Gibbs as they pulled up.

“No,” agreed Tony.  There was no sound of any alarm and there were no vehicles nearby.  “Kate, Gibbs, you go right.  McGee, you’re with me.  We’ll go left.  Agent Vance, stay here.  Keep a look out for anyone coming out.”

A few minutes later Gibbs and Tony were back at the truck with nothing to report.

“Where’s Kate?” asked Tony.

“I sent her up on the roof,” said Gibbs.  “Thought she might get a better view from there.”

Tony nodded in approval.  “I sent McGee out to the road in case there’s anything parked there.”  He and Gibbs looked around in frustration at another fruitless call out.  “Agent Vance,” said Tony, “We do sometimes get real cases!”  He laughed and then his expression changed, “Damn!” he swore and he ran towards the building.

Gibbs and Vance took off after him but Tony was fast and was scaling the fire escape before they got there.  “Stay there,” he ordered.

Kate was standing on the roof looking for evidence that anyone had been there.

“Kate!” shouted Tony as soon as he got to the roof.  “Come here!  Now!”

“I think I’ve found something,” said Kate.

“Agent Todd,” called Tony as he strode towards her, “I said, come here.”

“But I’ve found something,” said Kate.

“That was an order, Todd,” said Tony.

Kate suddenly realised there was something different in Tony’s tone of voice and she started walking towards him.  “There’s no need to …”  She trailed off as she saw both the glare and the worry on Tony’s face.

“Quickly,” said Tony.  He gazed around and something seemed to catch his attention.  “Down!” he bellowed even as he launched himself at Kate and forced her to the ground.

Kate heard a gunshot and then felt the breath leave her body as she hit the floor and Tony landed on top of her.  She was stunned for a moment or two.  “You can get off now,” she panted.  “I’m fine.  Tony?”  She pushed at his body but there was no movement.  “Tony!” she said more insistently.  As she continued to call his name she saw Gibbs and Vance approaching cautiously.

“There was a shot,” she said.

“We heard,” said Gibbs grimly.  “You OK?”

“Yes,” said Kate.  “But Tony isn’t answering me.”

“Stay down,” said Gibbs gently.  “Let me see what’s going on.  Leon, call EMT.”

“Is he all right?” asked Kate trying to squash a feeling of panic.

“He’s unconscious,” said Gibbs.  “His head is bleeding.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

“Was he shot?” asked Kate.

“I think he might have hit his head on that lump of concrete,” said Vance pointing to a solid stanchion which had a smear of blood on it.

NCISNCIS

Sometime later, the MCRT were assembled outside the ER at Walter Reed Hospital awaiting an update on Tony.  Faith had arrived an hour or so before and was waiting with them.

“I should have got off the roof when he told me,” said Kate for the umpteenth time.  “It’s my fault.”

“It’s not your fault, Kate,” said Gibbs managing to hold on to his patience, “And I ordered you up to the roof.”

“But …” began Kate.

“It’s the person who fired the shot who’s to blame,” said Tim in an irritated voice.

Everyone turned to look at him in astonishment: it was so unlike Tim both to sound angry and to speak so forcefully against the opinion of other people.

“Well said, Timothy,” said Ducky approvingly, “We should always remember who the _real_ villains are.  Why, I remember when …”

He was interrupted by a nurse drawing near to where they were sitting,

“Is Mrs DiNozzo here?” he asked.

Faith’s head shot up, “Yes,” she said, “How is he?”

“Asking to see you,” said the nurse with a smile.  “He also wants to see an Agent Jethro Gibbs.  Is he here with you?”

Gibbs had stood up before the words were out of his mouth.  “I’m Gibbs,” he announced.

“Come with me then, both of you.”

“We will await your return,” said Ducky.  Gibbs nodded.  As he followed the nurse out of the waiting area he could hear Ducky resume the interrupted anecdote.

“How is he?” asked Faith.

“The doctor is with him,” said the nurse, “She will give you an update.  Here we are.”  The nurse led Gibbs and Faith into the cubicle where Tony was being treated.  “Dr Kaur, this is Mrs DiNozzo and Agent Gibbs.”

Dr Kaur smiled.  “Agent DiNozzo is a little disorientated at the moment.  He gave himself a nasty concussion when he collided with that concrete structure.  He is sensitive to noise and light so I would ask that you keep your voices down.  He was most insistent that he speak to you both but I would ask you to bear in mind that he needs to keep calm until he feels better.”

“But he will be all right?” asked Faith.

“Why don’t you speak with your husband, Mrs DiNozzo and I will speak to you afterwards with a more detailed prognosis?  I think he may fall asleep in the next couple of minutes so you should take this opportunity to speak with him now.”

Faith looked worried at this non-answer but moved towards Tony’s bed.

“Hey,” he said, managing a smile.  “I’m sorry.  I know you had meetings all day.  I messed it all up for you.”

“Doesn’t matter,” said Faith gently, “It doesn’t matter.”

“Is Gibbs here?” asked Tony.

“Here, Tony,” said Gibbs as he moved to stand next to Faith.  “What were you thinking of?  Diving into a solid wall like that?”

“Is Kate all right?” asked Tony.

“She’s fine,” said Gibbs.

“Where is she?” demanded Tony.

“In the waiting room,” said Gibbs.

Tony seemed to relax a little. “You need to arrest Martin Carson,” he said.

“What?  Who?” asked Gibbs.

“Martin Carson.  Marty – works in Dispatch.”

“Why?” asked Gibbs.

“I think he might be responsible for the shootings of Moira and Sophia.  And he tried to kill Kate today.”

“What?” asked Gibbs.

“Kate was going to report Marty for sexual harassment,” said Tony.

“So?  She’d report half the male staff if she could but none of them have tried to shoot her,” said Gibbs.

“The other two women had problems with men who work on the Navy Yard,” said Tony.

“There’s hundreds … thousands of men who work in the Yard,” said Gibbs. 

“I remembered,” said Tony, “Marty wasn’t in Dispatch when I dropped in.  His workstation was shut down.  But the call to go to Ivy City was from him.  He’s been working on remote answering of calls but the Director’s refused permission for it to be used yet.  He lured us to that site … he was after Kate.”

Gibbs saw that Tony was fading fast so he simply said, “On it, Boss,” before turning and leaving.

“Sorry,” said Tony to Faith.  “Think I need to sleep for a while.”  He closed his eyes tiredly.  Faith took his hand and looked anxiously at Dr Kaur.

“As I said, your husband has a nasty concussion but I have every expectation that he will make a full recovery.  He has a bad headache which is making him nauseous but we have given him some anti-emetics which are assisting.  We have also given him some Tylenol.  A CT scan is being arranged to check that nothing sinister is going on.  I believe he will simply need rest and quiet for a few days.  We will keep him in tonight but he should be able to go home tomorrow if nothing untoward occurs.  Do you have any questions?”

Faith smiled, “No, that was excellent.  You’d do well on the witness stand, you know.”

Dr Kaur looked startled at this unlikely tribute but was too polite to query it.  “Thank you,” she said.  “You may stay with your husband if you wish.  We will be taking him for his scan very soon and then he will be moved to a room upstairs.”  She began to walk out of the room.  Faith called her back,

“There was one thing,” she said, “My husband may be needing to fly to San Diego in the next few days.  Would flying be a problem?”

Dr Kaur frowned as she considered this, “I would not recommend any long haul flights,” she said finally, “But a short flight should not pose any problems once Agent DiNozzo feels strong enough … after at least three or four days’ rest.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” said Faith as she settled down by Tony’s bed.

Meanwhile Gibbs had gathered Tim and Kate up and swept off to the Navy Yard to start the investigation into Carson.

NCISNCIS

McGee and Vance went into a techno huddle and discovered that Tony had been right to think that Marty had called them out using the remote access phone that the Director had placed an embargo on using.  It seemed that he had been tracking all the calls and knew that the MCRT had been called out and that it had been a false alarm.

Gibbs and Kate took pleasure in intimidating Marty into a full confession.  Ducky was of the opinion that Marty had suffered some sort of mental breakdown or personality disorder as a result of a breakup with a girlfriend.  He had been desperately trying to establish a new relationship but his way of going about it had only succeeded in offending his targets who had recoiled in something like disgust.  Fearful that he would lose his job if he got reported for sexual harassment he had lost all common sense and tried to dispose of them all.

Gibbs was less sure about the sudden mental illness.  He couldn’t help but notice that Marty had acted very coolly under pressure and had used technology very cleverly: it was just unfortunate for him, and fortunate for his intended victims, that he was a poor shot. 

As Gibbs and Kate came out of interrogation, Tim was able to tell them that Moira Radetzky had finally woken up and had been able to confirm that Marty had been the person who paid the unwanted attentions.

“How did Tony know?” asked Kate as they all gathered in the squad room after getting the confession.

“That’s what he does,” said Gibbs with a shrug, “He puts things together.  Sees the connections.”

Kate shuddered, “Good thing he does.  Being shot through the head on a roof top is not how I want to go.”

“How _do_ you want to go?” asked Abby.

“Aged 92, in bed and surrounded by my loved ones,” said Kate.  She saw the disappointment on Abby’s face so added, “With my brow being mopped by my 22-year-old toy boy husband.”  Abby brightened.

“It’s almost like Gibbs can predict the future,” said McGee thoughtfully.

“What?” snapped Kate.

“You know.  When we shot through our caps.  He said at least we weren’t wearing them at the time.”

“Go home,” said Gibbs.  “It’s been a long day.”

NCISNCIS

Tony was sent home from the hospital the next day with orders to rest there for the rest of the week.  The Director had a discussion with Gibbs in his office and then announced that Agent Vance had agreed to stay on while Tony was out and would take charge of the team.

Tim and Kate couldn’t decide who to look at when the announcement was made although they realised that both Vance and Gibbs had excellent poker faces and they wouldn’t be able to discern what they were thinking.

Tim didn’t say anything.  He knew he had a tendency to state the obvious but on this occasion he didn’t know what the obvious was.  Kate didn’t say anything either.  She couldn’t decide if Leon staying on was a good thing or not.

“Saves on paperwork,” was Gibbs’ only comment, “Leon is already a lead agent.”

Vance nodded in agreement.  “And Jethro’s always worried about the paperwork,” he said.

“Keeps me awake nights,” agreed Gibbs.

Vance nodded.  The junior agents thought they could see a twinkle in his eye and they relaxed a little; it didn’t look as if Vance and Gibbs were going to come to blows anytime soon.  The news that Vance was temporarily going to fill in for Tony went round NCIS like wildfire and the odds on him taking the role permanently narrowed considerably.

NCISNCIS

Sunday lunch time, after Mass, Kate knocked at the DiNozzos’ front door.

“Kate,” said Faith, “This is a surprise.”

“I’ve been baking,” said Kate, “I thought you might like some cookies.”

Faith gazed at Kate wondering if she should query Kate indulging in such a homely task but, remembering that Tony had once come home extolling the virtues of Kate’s cookies, decided not to.  “Sure,” she said.  “Do you want to come in?  Tony’s in the den.”

“Thanks,” said Kate as she handed Faith the tin of cookies.

“Go on through,” said Faith, “I’ll put these in the kitchen”.

Kate found Tony lying on the sofa watching Tilly making towers with her bricks and then knocking them down with glee.

“Hey, Kate,” he said, “Somehow I don’t think my daughter’s going to be an architect when she grows up.”

“Perhaps she’ll join EOD,” suggested Kate. “They must like blowing things up, knocking things down.”

Tony frowned at that thought, “Great.  I thought I only had to worry about who she’d be dating.  Now I can start worrying about her career choices.  Not that you’re not welcome, but what you doing here, Kate?”

“I brought cookies,” said Kate.

This had the effect of removing the EOD induced frown from Tony’s face and he beamed with pleasure.  “Great, thank you.”

“No problem,” said Kate.  She shuffled awkwardly.  “I should go …”

“What you really here for?” asked Tony.

Kate thought about denying any other motive than cookie delivery but, under Tony’s unblinking gaze, she gave way. “I want to apologise for what happened,” she said.

“What are you apologising for?” asked Tony.

“For not getting off the roof quicker.  For not doing what you told me,” said Kate miserably.

Tony didn’t answer immediately but finally he said, “You get a pass on this one, Kate.”

“I do?”

“Perhaps I didn’t make it clear enough.  And I like that you were absorbed in what you were doing.”

“You do?”

“Yes.  But, Kate … you don’t obey an order again – and you’ll be off the team quicker than you can blink.  Understand?”

“Yes,” said Kate.  “And thank you.”

“For what?”

“For not kicking me off the team.  And for saving my life.”

“No problem,” said Tony, “It’s in the job description of team lead.”

“It is?”

“It is.  But I guess it was pretty heroic,” said Tony with a smug expression on his face.

“Although,” said Kate, “It might have been better if you’d avoided knocking yourself out on a lump of concrete.”

“There is that,” said Tony a little gloomily.

“But thank you, Tony.  I mean that.  Marty could have killed me,” said Kate.

“Possibly,” said Tony.  “But given his record of shooting people, the chances are he’d have missed anyway.”

“I’m glad I didn’t have to find out,” said Kate.

“You’re welcome,” said Tony.  “It would have been a pain to recruit someone else for the team if you’d been killed.”

Kate choked.

“What’s going on?” asked Faith as she came into the room.

“Nothing, sweetheart,” said Tony with an innocent look, “Just some team building going on.”

“Hmm,” said Faith, “Well, in the interest of _team building_ , why don’t you stay to lunch, Kate?  We’ve got plenty.”

“That’s kind,” said Kate, “But I don’t want to impose …”

“You’re not,” said Tony.  “Besides, Tilly likes to show off how messily she eats.  She’d love a new audience.”

Kate wasn’t sure how much of an inducement watching Matilda eat was but she was too polite to refuse.  As it turned out, Tilly had improved since the time when Kate had watched her eating pancakes at breakfast and she now seemed to resemble the neat and fastidious Faith rather than the more careless Tony.

After lunch, Faith scooped Tilly out of her high seat and gave her to Tony.  “Time for her nap,” she ordered.

Tony accepted his daughter and took her into the family room.  Kate stood up to go but Faith waved her back to her seat.  “Stay,” she said, “You’ll like this.”  She directed Kate to the door of the family room and pointed.  Kate saw that Tony had sat down in front of a baby grand piano with Tilly on his lap.  The little girl reached forward and slapped the keys, laughing at the discordant sound she made.  Tony let her do this for a few minutes and then took her hands gently and guided them into playing ‘Twinkle, twinkle, little star.’

After a few moments of doing this, Tilly leant back into her father’s arms and relaxed.  He began playing some gentle classical music and Kate saw Tilly’s eyes beginning to droop until she fell fast asleep.  Tony played on but, when he was sure she was asleep, picked her up gently and went across to the sofa and lay down with her.  His eyes also soon closed and they were both asleep.

Kate found that her eyes were filled with tears.  She sniffed and turned to Faith who also had suspiciously moist eyes.  Faith gestured for them to return to the kitchen.

“Gets me every time,” Faith admitted.

“I didn’t know Tony played the piano,” said Kate.

“He’s played more since we found out that Tilly likes classical music.”

“What was it he was playing?” asked Kate.  “It sounded familiar.”

“’Sheep may safely graze’,” said Faith.  “Bach.”

“It was lovely,” said Kate.

“Unfortunately it only seems to work for afternoon naps,” said Faith.  “We need to find another method for night times.  Do you want a coffee, Kate?”

“Thank you,” said Kate, guessing that Faith wanted to talk to her about something.

“How’s your friend?” asked Faith when they were settled with their drinks.

“Friend?” asked Kate.

Faith’s lips twitched as she suppressed a smile.  “You know, the friend with the chauvinistic partner.”

“Oh.  Yes, of course.  Um, nothing at the moment.”

“Still trying to convince her?” said Faith sympathetically.

“Yes,” said Kate, “Still working on it.”

“I’m glad you told me about her,” said Faith.

“You are?” said Kate hopefully.

“Yes, I am.  Your point of view was interesting.”

“It was?”

“Yes.  It made me see something in a different light.”

“It did?”

“Yes.  It made me realise that I was expecting Tony to put his career on hold for my sake.”  Faith handed Kate a towel as she spat her coffee over the table.

“What?” gasped Kate when she stopped coughing. “Tony was putting _his_ career on hold?”

“Yes.  I’m surprised that there haven’t been rumours about me leaving JAG.”

“There might have been some,” admitted Kate.

“Tony thought there would be,” said Faith, “When he heard that Agent McGee’s friend Donny was on the JAG course, Tony said McGee would work it out.”

“Why are you leaving?” asked Kate.  “You’ve got a great job there.”

“All part of my plan,” said Faith.  “I always like to have a plan.  I’d always intended to leave the Navy once my commitment was up.  And it is at the end of next month.”

“What are you going to do?” asked Kate.

“I’m going to join a private law firm, specialising in employment law.  I’m looking forward to being able to _choose_ my clients in future,” said Faith.

“I don’t understand,” said Kate, “Where does Tony fit in?”

“He’s my husband,” said Faith a little frostily, “He’s always going to fit in.”

“No, I meant, why did you say you’d been expecting Tony to put his career on hold for you?”

“The law firm I want to join is based in DC.  I expect you know that the Director wants Tony to consider a job in San Diego?”

“I might have heard something about that,” admitted Kate.

“I won’t go into details about that job.  But I didn’t want him to take it.  I want to take the job in DC.  But, thanks to you, I see that it’s not fair that I should expect him to do what I want.  I can get another job in San Diego, another good job but Tony might have to wait a long time for another opportunity to come up.”

“So, Tony’s going to take the new job?” asked Kate, glumly aware that her ‘intervention’ may have accidentally caused the very outcome she had been trying to avoid.

“I don’t know,” said Faith, “But it’s his decision, not mine.”

“I see,” said Kate.

“So, I’m grateful that you told me about your _friend_ ,” said Faith.

There was something about the gleam in Faith’s eye and her tone of voice that alerted Kate.  “You know that there was no friend, don’t you?” she said.

“I guessed,” admitted Faith.

“Poor Matilda,” said Kate unexpectedly.

“Poor Matilda?” echoed Faith.

“She won’t get away with anything, will she?  You’ll just stare at her and know if she’s telling the truth.  And Tony will examine the evidence and know if she’s up to mischief!” explained Kate.

Faith laughed.  “On the other hand, Tilly is a mixture of the two of us.  That combination will probably make her a master criminal and her poor unsuspecting parents won’t know what’s hit them!”

Kate found herself oddly cheered by the idea of Faith and Tony being outmanoeuvred by their daughter.

NCISNCIS

Kate and Faith stayed chatting over their coffee until they were interrupted by a new arrival.

“Tim,” said Faith when she opened the door.

“Commander Coleman,” said Tim, “I brought this for Tilly.”  He held out a pink and yellow spotted soft toy dog.

“Floopy!” gasped Faith.

“Uh, no.  Agent McGee,” said Tim anxiously.

“No.  Tilly’s dog was called Floopy.  And this is just like him,” said Faith.

“Except he’s cleaner,” said Tony from the doorway.  “Good work, Tim.  Where did you find him?”

Tim flushed with pleasure.  “There’s a stall in a flea market near me that specialises in unusual toys.  Um, I mentioned to the stall holder last week that Tilly had lost her … er … Floopy … and he found one.  Gave it to me today.”

“Thank you, Tim,” said Faith, “It’s possible that you’ve saved our lives.”

“Yeah, thanks, Tim,” said Tony coming forward and clapping him on the back.  “She’s asleep at the moment but you should stick around.  Give it to her when she wakes up.”

Tim almost wriggled with pleasure at the reaction to his gift and was easily persuaded to stay.  Tony made coffee and they all tucked into Kate’s cookies but it wasn’t long before they heard a yawn from the den and then saw Tilly totter sleepily into the kitchen.

“Gee!” she said with delight and hurried over to her hero.

“Tilly,” said Faith, “See what … Gee … brought?” She held out newFloopy.

Tony and Faith held their breath as they waited to see whether newFloopy would meet their daughter’s exacting standards and then sighed in relief when she clutched it to her chest and closed her eyes in ecstasy.

“Tim,” said Tony, “You’re excused dumpster diving for the next month.  Kate can do it instead.”

“Hey,” said Kate indignantly, “I brought cookies.”

“True,” said Tony, “Gibbs will do it.”

Tim and Kate tried to picture this but their imaginations failed and somehow they thought they’d still be doing the dirty work.

Tilly soon dragged Tim off to play with newFloopy.

“What will happen if we find originalFloopy?” asked Faith.

Tony shrugged, “An early lesson about the birds and the bees?” he suggested.  “Or we’ll just keep him in reserve in case newFloopy goes missing.”

“Perhaps we should always buy duplicates of her toys,” said Faith thoughtfully.

“Only if we can afford to buy a house twice the size of this one,” replied Tony.

“She does have a lot of toys,” said Faith.

“And we can’t really ask people to buy her two versions of presents,” said Tony practically.

In the middle of this discussion the doorbell sounded again.  Tony went to answer it this time.

“Gibbs!” he said.

“Heard that Kate had baked some of those cookies,” said Gibbs by way of explanation.  “And I wanted to check that the door I sanded down isn’t sticking.”

“Come in,” said Tony, “See you managed to shake off Agent Vance.”

“I was parking the car,” said Vance as he suddenly appeared with Gibbslike stealth.

“Nice to see you, Agent Vance,” said Tony without missing a beat.  “Come in.”

Kate noted that Faith was unsurprised to see Gibbs turning up uninvited and wondered if perhaps a Sunday afternoon visit was a common occurrence.

“Coffee, Gibbs?” she asked.  “Agent Vance?”

“No, I won’t, thank you,” he replied.  “I just called by to say goodbye.”

“Goodbye?” asked Kate.

“Director Morrow informed me that you will be back to work tomorrow, Agent DiNozzo,” said Vance.

“On desk duty,” said Faith firmly, “For another day or two.”

“Understood,” said Leon, “But the Director agreed that the MCRT won’t need me after tomorrow.  So, I’m heading back to San Diego.”

The others didn’t quite know what to say: it would not be completely honest to say that they would miss him.

Leon seemed to understand the reason behind their silence.  “I wanted to thank you.  All of you,” he said.

“Thank you for taking charge of the team while I was out,” said Tony.

“And thank you for letting me observe the team.  It was most instructive,” said Vance.

“Instructive?” asked Gibbs.

“The Director is thinking of setting up a MCRT in San Diego,” said Vance.  “if he does, I’ll be the lead.  He thought it would be useful for me to see how a successful team operates and to see how Agent DiNozzo leads it.”

“But as I said to you …” began Tony.

“I have to lead in my own way,” said Vance.  “Yes, I know.  But it was interesting to see how someone with completely different methods does it.”  He turned to the other members of the MCRT, “I’m a little more by the book and formal,” he explained, “So it was useful to see how a … _freer_ method of leadership works.”

“So you weren’t here to evaluate us?” asked Kate.

“No,” said Vance, “Just to get ideas.”

“And not with a view to taking over the team?” she pressed.

Vance shuddered.  “What, come to DC?  Jackie – my wife – she wouldn’t want to move to Washington.”

“She’s got her career in San Diego, I guess?” said Kate.

“Not really,” said Vance, “She’s more of a homemaker.  She just loves San Diego.  And the kids are settled there.  Why move?”

Kate was silent, not sure what to think of a woman who stayed at home.

“Anyway,” said Vance, “I must be going.  I called a cab when we got here.  I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.”

“Good to meet you, Leon,” said Tony, “Let me know if I can help with the new team.”

“And perhaps we’ll be seeing you in San Diego yourself?” suggested Vance.

Tony shrugged but didn’t say anything as he escorted Leon to the door.

He returned to see Faith standing by the door to the den and listening to what was going on between Tim and Tilly.  She came back and joined the others and said in a quiet voice,

“Tim is telling Tilly a story.”

“Aww,” said Kate.

“I think it’s about an agency called CNSI.  With agents called Tommy, Laitcyn and Tibbs.”

_Tommy, Laitcyn_ and _Tibbs_ smiled at this whimsicality.

“But,” continued Faith, “I don’t think the things they do would be legal.”

“Faith?” asked Tony.

“They don’t seem to be getting warrants or establishing probable cause,” she explained.  “None of their cases would stand up in court.”

_Tommy, Laitcyn_ and _Tibbs_ managed to keep straight faces.

“Perhaps,” said Kate, “We should get Tim to include a lawyer …”

“Named _Verity_ …” suggested Gibbs.

“… to keep them in line,” continued Kate.

Faith seemed to approve of this.  “I just hope he doesn’t ever go public with the stories,” she said.

Tony laughed.  “Tim has got the highest IQ of anyone in NCIS,” he said confidently, “He wouldn’t do anything that stupid!”

NCISNCIS

Later that day, with the MCRT departed and Tilly in bed, Tony and Faith finally had the house to themselves.

“Your team is insane,” said Faith.

“Yes,” said Tony proudly.

“What are you going to do about the job?” asked Faith as she lay back on the sofa and put Tony’s arm around her.

“I thought we’d agreed?” said Tony.

“I just want to be sure,” said Faith, “That you’re not turning down being Assistant Director for me?”

“But you do want to stay in DC, don’t you?”

“Yes.  But it’s a great chance for you.  A big step up,” said Faith.  “I can get another job in San Diego.  I’m starting from scratch anyway.”

“What brought this on?” asked Tony.

“Kate,” said Faith.

“Kate wants me to go to San Diego?” said Tony.  “I thought she was beginning to approve of me.”

“I think Kate was guilty of mixed motives,” said Faith.  “She thought you were dragging me to San Diego and she didn’t think that was fair.  But she also thought if I could be brought to see that I shouldn’t play the dutiful wife, that would mean you would stay in DC.”

“But you were always going to leave JAG,” said Tony in a puzzled voice.

“Yes, but she didn’t know that,” said Faith.

“So, she thought I’d made you leave JAG …”

“Yes.”

“So that you could follow me to San Diego?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve got a headache,” complained Tony.

“I thought they’d stopped?” said Faith anxiously.

“They have.  This one feels familiar, it’s Kate induced.”

“Idiot,” said Faith fondly.

“Darling,” said Tony in an equally fond voice.

“So, what’s the decision?” asked Faith.

“What am I making a decision about?” asked Tony.

Faith hit him on the arm.  “About taking the job in San Diego?”

“Well,” said Tony thoughtfully, “Assistant Director.  It would be a step up.  A big promotion.”

“Yes.”

“And opportunities like that don’t come along too often.”

“No.”

“And Ducky thinks the climate in California would be good for my lungs.”

“He does.”

“Although Abby is worried about the ozone.”

“Is she?”

“But Ducky’s the doctor.  So I think I should trust him more.”

“Yes.”

“And you could get an equally good job in San Diego.”

“Yes.”

“So it would be logical to take the job.”

“Yes.”

“And my team is insane.”

“Undoubtedly.”

“But Tilly loves Tim.”

“She does.”

“And Tim brought newFloopy.”

“He did.”

“And Kate baked cookies.”

“She did.”

“And gave you dubious advice.”

“She did.”

“And Gibbs does our household repairs.”

“He does.”

“And I really don’t want to be Assistant Director.”

“You don’t?”

“I really, really don’t.”

“Then I don’t think we should move,” said Faith.

So they didn’t.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in this final story in the Upside down MCRT universe. The characters are back in their boxes and in their accustomed roles.


End file.
